


Silk Hiding STEEL

by Forlorn_Storyteller



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Storyteller/pseuds/Forlorn_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko could find out Sho's real thought about her anytime, after all Sho never had any qualm to be himself around her. That one fact alone change everything, and Ren couldn't be more surprised to find 'ideal Japanese girl' his younger self loved grew up to be this yamato nadeshiko who lost faith in love. And yet she touched his heart all the same with her warm and gentle magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Hiding STEEL

Title: **Silk Hiding Steel**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Skip Beat!  
Author: Fantasy-Magician  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 07-08-16, Updated: 07-24-16  
Chapters: 8, Words: 67,389

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue 00**

* * *

**I KNOW, I know... Second Chance is currently abandoned but for the life of me after so long I can't bring myself to update a chapter because even if I did it would be a horrible work I don't want to publish. Which is why I always write I will update when I can nowadays, because when I tried to force myself writing on schedule I rarely can produce a good chapter. I just can't do creative writing on schedule, and rather than submitting myself to regret like I did many times in the past... let's just be patient, you and I...**

**This idea was bothering me for the last few days as I waited patiently for next chapter to come out. I noticed there is a new -for me who come back to this fandom- idea which is exploring the idea of "** _what if Kyouko never heard Sho's cruel words'_ **and so I come up with a plot _'What if Shou let his mouth loose sooner'_ and it doesn't sound off at all for me since... Shou really have a bad self control, and very careless with what he said. In fact it's amazing he had not said anything that could snap Kyouko for years, then again that's manga plot for you.**

**Warning: I don't know I am improving or getting worse in grammar after all these years but... I know I am not the most stellar writer when it comes to grammar so please refrain just dropping review that remind me of this issue. I don't mind you point it out, but if possible please don't just comment on my grammar and add more about character and plot for me to work on.**

**I welcome people who want to fix this chapter, and... if possible please send a PM or review if you want to beta this story.**

**Enough of my rambling, and enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Prologue: The End for Beginning**

It was ironic that the girl they unofficially adopted was everything they wanted in a child and heir, while their son was not.

Which was why the Fuwa matriarch raised Kyouko-chan as an ideal Japanese woman she envisioned her heir should be, polite, demure, graceful and skilled in tea ceremony. Fuwa Yayoi never understand what Mogami Saena could complain about her daughter, because as far as Yayoi see, Kyouko-chan was never far from perfect.

Too perfect, to the point she felt guilty to ever think her Shotarou was good enough for Kyouko-chan. She loved her son with all his rebellious quirk, but she couldn't see her boy could be a good match like hers for Kyouko-chan as running their prestigious inn. His less than stellar academic achievement aside, her son was not a complete idiot and by the time he entered puberty Yayoi could tell her son knew why Kyouko was educated so religiously in the art of running an inn.

Her son was not happy at the implication, and to be honest she was even more unhappy with him thinking that he was too good for Kyouko-chan. The girl was a bit plain, but if there was one thing Kyouko-chan inherited from Saena aside from her brain it would be beauty. For all her fault as a mother, it was unmistakeable that Saena was a beautiful woman and Kyouko-chan looks very much like her.

"Kyouko-chan is helping me all day and here you are, lazing around listening to that screeching noise you call music."

Her son ripped his earphone off, sulking. "This is music! I don't care about our inn, one day I will get out of this place and become a star!"

This was not the first time this exchange happened between her son and her, and occasionally with her husband too. "Listen, Shoutarou."

"Don't call me that! It's embarrassing!"

"Alright." She relented, because arguing over the name they proudly picked for their son was getting old and she didn't want to get distracted from the main topic she wanted to talk about to their son. "Shou, are you aware that Kyouko-chan have no friends in class?"

He nodded, shrugging. "Yeah… girls just doesn't like her."

At the times like this she wondered if she dropped Shoutarou too many times on the head when he was a baby. "Why is that?"

"I am not sure, but then again Kyouko is weird… not fashionable, and she is in go home club." He listed on. "I think that's plenty of reason for girls to dislike her, she is also pretty clumsy… losing her lunch all the time and there is this one time her desk is gone."

It took all her self control to not slap her wayward son upside his head for being so obnoxious. Kyouko-chan was in go home club- _as he aptly put it in youngster's language nowadays-_ because she was helping in their inn, which was what he supposed to do. The girls bullied Kyouko-chan simply because she was close with him. In short Kyouko-chan had been miserable in school because of Shoutaro.

Off course he was not directly at fault but as her only friend, Yayoi had hoped Shoutarou was observant enough to tell Kyouko was unhappy in school and he had been the indirect cause. However instead of trying to be a decent friend he should be, Shoutarou was blissfully uncaring of Kyouko's trouble. He didn't even seem worried about Kyouko-chan.

That day was the day Fuwa Yayoi gave up the idea of Kouko becoming Shoutaro's future bride. Which lead to this exchange.

"Kyouko-chan… if you don't want to learn tea ceremony anymore, it's fine...how about going to fashionable shops young girls nowadays love to go? I can ask Sakura-chan and Tomomi-chan to accompany you." The two girls was the latest addition to their inn and like any employers of their were becoming fond of Kyouko very quickly.

Kyouko-chan looked shocked, horrified even at her first over, slightly excited at the second and third before dialing back to horrified. "Wh….why? Did I do something wrong? Obaa-san?" She asked fretfully.

Inwardly Yayoi cringed that she had accidentally scared the girl her sudden offer, no doubt it had been ingrained in Kyouko-chan that she had somehow displeased Yayoi. The girl was so frail, so afraid to disappoint and displease people around her.

Careful than she had ever did even with precious family heirloom, Yayoi gently placed a comforting hand on Kyouko's houlder before the girl prostrated herself. "No, Kyouko-chan... you didn't do anything wrong. In fact I can't even imagine you to no anything wrong in my eyes." She was that perfect in Yayoi's eyes, a daughter she could never have. "It's just that I want you to be happy, don't you want to be like other girl? Dressing in nice clothes and playing with your friends?"

Kyouko hesitated before shaking her head, "It's alright, Oba-san… as long as I can make you proud. As long as I have you, Oji-san and Shou-chan I don't need anything else! I am fine." She stated firmly, glowing in happiness.

Yayoi had wondered for so long why Kyouko-chan never said a word of protest about how working in their inn took all her time away from doing fun things teenagers did, like her own son did even though he had never done anything to help their family business. It dawned on her, chilling her to the bone that Kyouko-chan was content simply because she didn't know better that there was more in life than simply being a perfect and obedient daughter Saena demanded her to be. Kyouko-chan didn't have to devote her life to be their perfect ward.

"Oba-san?"

Yayoi threw her pride to the wind and spend the next hour praising the girl she wished was her daughter to assure Kyouko that she deserved better, hoping desperately to right the wrong she had unknowingly inflicted on top of Saena's.

She didn't see the shadow of a boy by the shoji door, and the owner left quietly after eavesdropping to their conversation.

* * *

**The next day**

Yayoi was on the phone with her friend from Tokyo when Sakura-chan burst through the door of her private room, manner thrown to the wind. Yayoi didn't reprimand her for that mistake, because by all right Sakura who viewed Kyouko-chan as her little sister would forget it to inform her the trouble her son made in school, and Kyouko-chan was involved. The principal who made the call through the landline of their inn explained what happened in school briefly, so she wouldn't be in total lost when she came to fetch her son and ward.

She couldn't believe what she heard, Kyouko-chan assaulted her son in school?!

Yayoi was not sure how she reached Rakuzan Middle School, but she was sure she had scared an old taxi driver to death in her haste to get here. She also contemplated to murder the school security for taking too long to produce a visitor pass for her, and threatened to gut the plump man with a spoon if he didn't show her the way to principal office as soon as possible.

For everything she didn't expect to happen today, a circus in front of the principal office was not it. Students were crowding in front of the door, not heeding the teacher's warning to go back to their class. The girls, which made the majority of the crowd was shrieking her son's name, defending him and cursing Kyouko-chan's name.

She didn't like the look on their eyes when they noticed her presence, whispering that _shou-kun's mother_ was here and she didn't miss the giddy look and how they fidget and rearranging their short skirt and ribbon. She didn't care about them, walking straight to the office as they parted like red sea for her, ignoring their cutesy voice saying it wasn't Shou-kun's fault but Mogami's.

Yayoi entered the office, fully prepared for everything but the sight before her. Kyouko-chan's supposedly pristine uniform was askew, like she had been in a fight and Yayoi didn't miss the showprint on the side of her top. There was also claw marks in her arms and her hair was mussed. She was holding onto something, all Yayoi could see between gaps of Kyouko's fingers was a rock with beautiful blue color and she was afraid with how tight Kyouko was holding onto it, the girl would hurt herself.

"Kyouko-chan!" She ran towards the girl, not missing the flinch and beginning of apology in Kyouko-chan's lips. "You poor girl… are you hurt?" She asked, frowning when she realized the teachers had not bandaged the scratch marks on her arms and cheek. "It's alright, Obaa-san is here…"

Kyouko-chan hiccuped once she processed Yayoi was not upset with her and in fact was comforting her. She didn't cry in the end but the tightening hold on Yayoi's waist was everything the Fuwa matriarch needed to know Kyouko-chan was terribly upset, more than she ever had showed in front of Yayoi.

"Mother!" The voice of her son interrupted with a snarl, "I am the one she attacked!"

She turned her eyes to her son she was very tempted to disown, eyes narrowing when she spotted a red handprint on his left cheek. She had not heard the detail but she didn't need it because she already knew Sho got out of it with a slap while Kyouko was most likely mobbed by his fans.

"Be quiet! Don't you dare to take that kind of tone with me young man!" At this time she almost forgot Kyouko was her ward, and the boy before her was her flesh and blood. "Now, explain yourself! What did you do to Kyouko-chan?!"

"Ma'am… calm down, we should-"

"You should bring me a box of first aid! You didn't even dress her wounds first! And you tell me to calm down?!" She was very close to losing control of her voice box, her words almost came out as a snarl. No one dared to utter a word when Yayoi got what she requested and cleaned the scratch in Kyouko's face, the girl didn't even wince when Yayoi dabbed alcohol on the nasty scratch on her cheek. _'Kami… have mercy on this girl, don't let this to leave a mark on her face.'_ She prayed inwardly.

"He…"

If she was not so close Yayoi wouldn't be able to hear her soft voice, calmly and slowly Yayoi looked at Kyouko in the eye and gently prodded the girl to continue with assuring grip on her shoulder. "He said… I'm… plain, and boring… girl…" She stuttered, her hold on the blue stone didn't loosen and Yayoi didn't have a heart to make heart because for some reason Kyouko was holding onto it like it was her lifeline.

Yayoi resisted her urge to frown as to not scare Kyouko, but the girl had closed her eyes shut. She was sure it was not just insults to her person that made Kyouko mad, her son was never careful with Kyouko and shallow insult wouldn't be enough to reduce Kyouko to this state. "No one… would want me…" Something akin to flame rose in her belly and if not because Kyouko was still talking Yayoi would disown her son right here right now, consequence be damned. "And… all… I'm good for is to be… his maid."

Now it became clear to Yayoi why a sweet girl like Kyouko-chan snapped at her son. Most of her life had revolved around Shoutaro, her only friend and today that only friend and the boy she believed to be her prince had abandoned her cruelly. Kyouko-chan had endure bullying from his admirers, put up with his egoistic attitude in daily basis, and all she ever asked in return was to stay by her side.

But Shoutaro had thrown Kyouko-chan to the wolves today.

"How could you do this to her?" Yayoi asked with trembling voice, holding the girl close as if to shield her from her own son. "You're her friend! I raised both of you as si-"

Her son snapped, "She is your ideal child! You wish she is your child, not me! After all Kyouko can do everything you want from her! When all I can do is laze around and selfishly thinking for my own dream!"

Yayoi was taken aback by the anger in his voice, and realized Shoutarou was not the only one who had been careless with his words. She wanted to apologize but she refrained, because for all her fault as a mother to him, Kyouko-chan was not one to blame. She didn't deserve to get the brunt of his anger. She didn't deserve to get the bond nurtured for years snapped in a fit of anger for something she was not guilty for.

"Enough… Shoutarou, it's enough… Kyouko-chan deserve better." That day she decided the future of their inn and family mattered not when happiness of an innocent girl was at stake.

* * *

**Few Days Later…**

Kyouko was a thirteen years old girl who had been living in fairytale for half of her life. Simply because she didn't like her reality of her life, estranged from her mother, no father, no friend- _she thought she had one few days ago_ \- to speak off. She wanted a mother who wanted her in return, loyal friend who cherished her and more.

Of course reality was not so kind so she settled on having a childhood sweetheart which was the closest to prince charming in fairy tale. So she molded herself to an image Fuwa family wanted her to be, trying her hardest to please them after she failed with her mother. She endure bullying in school and grueling training to be a Yamato Nadeshiko, and yet her prince charming didn't love her.

Kyouko wanted Shou-chan to love her for so long, but she had learned to settle for less after so many rejection from her mother. She would get hurt that Shou-chan didn't love her back, but she could be happy if he saw her as a sister, a family, or even less than that, a friend.

He didn't even deign to be her friend, and that dashed all her hopes for Fuwa Shoutarou. She didn't even know she could be angry, when Shou told her the truth, the surge of anger from within was so overwhelming and the next thing she knew she had slapped her childhood crush. Then before she could regain her bearing she received the wrong end of Shoutaro's admirer's wrath.

That one moment of losing control she honed for years cost her almost everything, she didn't have place to belong anymore. Oh, Oba-san and Oji-san were even more loving to her nowadays as if they wanted to atone for their son, and she still loved them in return, but she felt guilty because she had made a crack in their family she didn't know how to mend. Her room in the inn had been moved to different wing from Shoutaro's but it didn't make her feel better.

She almost never let go of Corn nowadays, and a couple of times she hold onto it so tightly enough for Corn to leave bruise in her hands.

Regardless of what Shoutarou had done to her, after the incident the atmosphere in their inn became tense and suffocating whenever she goes, and it was her fault. She couldn't say here any longer, and for the first time in her life she shed her mask and begged Akiko-basan to let her go.

Akiko-basan didn't protest her decision, the Okami didn't even call her ungrateful for asking such a selfish request. Akiko-basan gave her a long and warm hug she kept giving her for the last few days and assured everything would be fine, because Kyouko-chan deserved to be happy.

* * *

Kyouko was woken up the next day earlier than usual by Tomomi-san and told Okami-san wanted her to be ready for a trip. Kyouko rigidly went through her morning routine minus helping in the kitchen as quick as she could and herded by Tomomi-san and Yayoi-basan to the cab they had called.

The first stop was a beauty salon, and Kyouko was placed on a chair before she could protest. They fussed about her hair, and what a waste she didn't take care of her ebony hair. Then another beautician commented she had a healthy shade skin, not too pale and not too dark. She blushed in embarrassment when the beautician looked scandalized by her hands that was rougher than most girl because she was often in dish washing duty and didn't take care of them properly.

Okami-san looked chastised by that comment, and asked what handcream she would buy for Kyouko. She was about to protest, but she couldn't as she was swept away by the whirlwind of activity around her. The next thing she knew she was wrapped in towel and given a complete course of skin care she never knew even exist. Then the beauticians was locked in heated discussion over hair style that would suit her the best.

In the end Yayoi-basan said it was Kyouko's decision and the beautician asked which hairstyle Kyouko wanted from the stack of books they laid out before her. At first she was entranced by princess like ringlets hairstyle, but then she reminded herself that she was no princess. Not to mention with her vivid imagination she could tell she would look ridiculous with this kind of hairstyle.

She was about to ask them to just trim her hair a little when she saw Yayoi-obasan for the first time in the last few days was not paying attention to her but at the cover of magazine in her hand. It was not a fashion or hairstyle magazine, but ikebana.

"Oh, when is that magazine got mixed up with our reference mags?" The beautician wondered.

Another answered her question, "Ah… I bought that for reference to make some flower arrangement of my own to decorate our salon, I forgot where I put it so it's mixed up with other mags."

Kyouko stared at the book listlessly, and Yayoi-basan just smiled and asked if she wanted to take a look. She nodded and accepted the magazine, not flipping it open but stared at the cover that become Yayoi's object of fascination. It was a photo of a young woman in deep blue kimono, in the middle of cutting Iris flowers. Her hair color was ebony and shoulder length like hers, but the side locks trimmed to roughly cheek level.

Gentle, demure and strong. This was the image of girls Yayoi-basan groomer her to be for most of her life.

"Kyouko-chan?"

She beamed at her mother figure and said. "I want this hairstyle, I will look like a princess!"

Yayoi-basan looked happy, ecstatic even at her decision. "Of course, the hime cut will suits Kyouko-chan."

Inwardly Kyouko corrected, the hairstyle didn't suit her, but it suit the girl Yayoi-basan wanted her to be. Still, even though the new look was nothing like the western princess in fairy tail Kyouko let herself to dream a little that she looked better, nicer, and not the plain and ugly girl Shoutarou said.

The next top was a kimono shop, and Kyouko was horrified of how much money Akiko-basan had wasted on her but the Fuwa Matriarch didn't care. The young daughter of the shop owners looked shy at first, it seemed it was her first experience to assist a customer. Kyouko was puzzled why an older girl like this Onee-san never served a customer before, she had done that since she was six.

Somehow the older girl forgot her shyness once she laid her eyes on Kyouko, Yayoi-basan explained that it would be Kyouko who needed help to choose Kimono.

"Can I hold your hands?" The Onee-san who introduced herself as Ichihahsi Tsuyu asked with eyes that almost manic beneath her glasses, she scared Kyouko a little.

Kyouko didn't know how to reply the odd request just nodded and offered her hands like obedient girl she was.

Tsuyu held Kyouko's hands in hers and said blissfully, "Bishoujo recharge…"

Yayoi-basan almost commented on Tsuyu-san's forwardness but soon she proved that she was indeed the daughter of kimono shop owners as she brought a handful of kimono catalogue for them to choose from.

Kyouko in the end didn't choose the kimono she liked, because she didn't know what she liked as once again observed Yayoi-basan and tried to guess which one the Okami wanted her to wear the most.

"Oh my… this vivid color and the water lily looks so splendid." Akiko-basan breathed out in wonder when Tsuyu-san opened scarlet kimono with white swirls that resemble a bird when see fully with water lily in lighter shade of red sprawled elegantly across the kimono.

They let Kyouko ran her hand on the furisode, commenting that her skin stone matches the color if the garment. After they picked sakura colored obi that matched the kimono, Kyouko was assisted by gushing Tsuyu to put it on.

When Kyouko saw her reflection in Ichihashi's full length mirror, a solemn and alien girl stared back at her.

' _So this is me now…'_

That night Kyouko was given special privilege by Yayoi-basan to sleep with her in the same room, while the Fuwa patriarch stayed on the room beside theirs. Kyouko listened to Yayoi-basan attentively like she always did. The first thing Yayoi-basan told her was, she was loved like a daughter and that would never change. It didn't matter Yayoi didn't give birth to Kyouko herself.

Second, if she could be selfish, Yayoi-basan wanted to keep Kyouko with her regardless of strained relationship Kyouko had with her son. Third, this was not abandoning Kyouko, but giving the girl a chance to live a fulfilling life, a fresh start away from all the pain she suffered here.

Yayoi had a friend who had married to a professional go-player, and she had opened a school of tea ceremony ( _Ryuuha)_ and for a long time they didn't have a child. Saena had sent her consent to send Kyouko off to Yayoi's friend so Kyouko had nothing to worry about. She will started a new life in Tokyo, as an apprentice of prestigious Ryuuha. Her friend, Akiko had expressed her fancy for Kyouko when she visited Fuwa inn last year.

Kyouko remembered the nice lady who praised her skill in _sadou,_ and the wistful look Akiko sent her way _._ "Ah… Touya-san who came with her husband last year."

"She loves you…" Yayoi said wistfully.

And last but not the least, Yayoi wished for her happiness, always.

By the next morning Kyouko was dressed in scarlet kimono Yayoi bought for her the day before, and for the first time she let the staff to pamper her, showering her with gifts she afraid won't fit inside Fuwa family's car trunk. Another first, she pointedly ignored her former prince charming who was looking at her with open amazement as if she was the star of a freak show.

"Are you really Kyouko?" He asked, stuttering in a way so uncool and so unlike him.

Kyouko didn't move from her spot, spinal column stretched, back straight, hand clasped together in her lap, like Yayoi-basan taught her.

"Kyouko-chan… it's almost time, let's go." Sakura-chan said, sending half-scowl at Shoutaro.

For the first time since their break-up, Kyouko turned to her childhood and bowed beautifully. When she rose she uttered only one word to her former crush.

" **Sayonara."**

Nothing else could be said as the door was closed and whatever her former friend said went unheard to Kyouko. That day was the end of her days in Kyouto and the new beginning in Tokyo.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

He had seen her walking or rather gliding through the hallway of LME office, carrying a large bucket of flower that almost hide half of her upper body. However in spite of her baggage, her stride was as as smooth as flowing river. He knew she was not a celebrity,but she still drew his eyes with her poise and natural grace. However unlike celebrity that attracted attention like a bright star, she was more like graceful and humble daffodil blooming in midst of snowfield.

He didn't know what possessed him to stop his stride when their eyes met and his manager was already three steps away before realizing he was staring at her honey like eyes. She stopped too, almost losing hold of iris flowers she was carrying. Then she just smiled at him, almost sheepish as if she didn't know what else to do when she caught the eye of Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

**I am not sure about the title of this story, Silk Hiding Steel is appropriate... but then again Yamato Nadeshiko is not what I have in mind at all. If you have an idea, please drop it in your review.**

**Now, Kyouko's character in this story... hm... I suppose she didn't change a lot but I think she is more cynical and colder at times but the base of her character is still canon Kyouko. Let's just say the way her person break here is a little different than in canon. I hope no one is OOC in this story but then again I feel character in Skip Beat is hard to nail, especially Kyouko's unpredictability when Ren is concerned. Especially when she questioned Ren's intention in chapter 172-173, which is really shocked me because she is in her own character and not Natsu or Setsu.**

**Please let me know what do you think about this story ^^ and see you in next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Episode 01**

* * *

**I am squeezing some more creative juice out of my brain as I wrote this chapter 1 down... don't expect I will update again tomorrow. That won't happen, seriously.**

**Now... how the heck I start writing the damned report ;_; hic hic hic...**

**Never mind, ignore my woes and enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Nostalgic Feeling**

She was a young girl four years younger than him, and yet she left lasting impression his heart more than any girl ever did. She was a cry baby, who always cried because of her mother. She was also the strongest girl he knew who could stand up again, and smiled as brilliantly as the sun as she got over her grief before you could blink. No matter how hard her life was, she never let it keeping her down.

She always tried her hardest in everything she did, even at something she was bad at or hated.

For all seriousness she had for studying, and wisdom beyond her years, she could be so pure and innocent. She believed in fairy tales and never doubted his carefully spun stories, her honey colored eyes were bright in wonder when he looked at him.

Since then, the image of ideal Japanese girl of his became her.

" _Ne! Ne! Corn… today in school I learn Temari song and sensei praised me because I can memorize it perfectly!" She beamed at him with beautiful smile, holding on a ball shaped toy he recognized as temari._

" _Temari song?"_

" _Yes, Sensei said this song is to help us to remember streets in Kyouto!" She chirped._

_He smiled at her adorable expression, "Oh, a mnemonic?"_

" _Mne-?"_

" _Uhm… never mind Kyouko-chan! Can you sing it for me? I would love to listen to your song." She nodded enthusiastically and feel relieved Kyouko-chan didn't notice his slip. A fairy wouldn't know what a mnemonic was, at least he didn't think so._

_She took a deep breath before started to dribble the ball, slowly, following the rhythm of her song._

" _Maru take ebisu ni oshi oike…_  
Ane san Rokkaku tako nishiki  
Shi aya buttaka matsu man gojô  
Setta charachara uo no tana

_Rokujô Hicchô tôrisugi_  
Hacchô koereba tôjimichi  
Kujô ôji de todomesasu" 

_It was a short song, the melody was far from colorful, simple and yet in Kyouko's voice it sounded like the most beautiful song he ever heard._

Such a nostalgic dream, and when Hizuri Kuon or rather Tsuruga Ren woke up he couldn't help but wondered when was the last time he was dreaming of Kyouko-chan.

Looking at his bedside table, where an R'Mandy calendar and digital clock rested. "She should be fifteen this year." He couldn't help but recalled her birthday was in December. "I wonder… what would you think if you see me now, Kyouko-chan?"

It was unlike him to be so sentimental, and imagining someone like Kyouko-chan to see the man he was reduced into from her fairy prince Corn pained him. Still, he couldn't help but thinking of her, wondering if she still remembered the song she sang for him years ago.

* * *

**In another side of Tokyo, Touya's Residence**

The traditional garden was beautiful, with neatly pruned pine trees by the side of stone pathways, and sound of nature Deer chaser provided in the background that gave the space a sense of serenity and fulfillment. The serenity was broken by laugher of a boy, but for the couple who was watching their two years old son playing with the girl they took two years ago, it was more preferable than nature symphony designed by their garden.

"Again! Again! Nee-chan! Again!"

The girl in deep green kimono that almost blended with the lush green of summer foliage indulged their son's request. Dribbling the ball, following the rhythm of song she learned in her hometown.

" _Maru take ebisu ni oshi oike…_  
Ane san Rokkaku tako nishiki  
Shi aya buttaka matsu man gojô  
Setta charachara uo no tana

_Rokujô Hicchô tôrisugi_  
Hacchô koereba tôjimichi  
Kujô ôji de todomesasu" 

Sometimes they felt a little jealous their well behaved son was so fond and spoiled around her, while he behaved like a perfect little angel in their presence.

"Kyouko-chan... " Touya Akiko called out, feeling a little guilty to interrupt her son's playdate. "It's Akira's nap time, can you tuck him in for me?" It was so adorable how quickly her little Akira's pout turned to full blown smile.

"Hai… of course, Akiko-basan. Come on Aki-kun… nap time." She led the toddler back to the traditional house.

"Read me a story, please? Kyou-neechan…"

Mogami Kyouko, fifteen years old smiled at the boy she adopted as her little brother, scooping him to her arms. "Anything for Aki-kun… once upon a time…"

The couple watched the two with fond smile on their face, Akiko, the wide turned to her husband. "It feels just like yesterday we thought we would never get a child we want and Kyouko-chan come to our life."

"And look, now we're proud parents of two children." Touya Kouyo mused fondly. "She is very good with our Akira…"

Akiko nodded hesitantly, her eyes clouded with worry. "Although I would like to believe Kyouko-chan is happy with our family sometimes I can't help but worried…"

"Hm?"

"Worried if I haven't done the same mistake Yayoi did…" She murmured softly, cupping her cheek. "She is easily a master by the time she came to us, and she absorbed everything we taught her like sponge… is this really what she want for herself?"

"Akiko"

"I can never forget the little girl in vivid colored kimono Yayoi proudly presented to me back then, she was smiling, her pose and grace were perfect… she was like the daughter I dreamed of come to live. Yet… there is something in her eyes, clouding those warm orbs… like… she has been through so much hardship in her life…"

Touya Kouyo inhaled softly, "I understand what you mean… after all when I first offered to teach her to play Go, instead of thinking whether or not the game would interest her… Kyouko was looking at me, as if searching what would make me happy, what I want from her."

"So I have made the same mistake?" Akiko wondered fretfully.

Kouyo shook his head, "It's just the way she is, if Kyouko don't want to change.. And start living for herself, there is nothing we can do but hope she will."

"I hope so… Kouyou, she deserve to be happy."

The sound of light and familiar footsteps towards their living room and their conversation ceased in instant. A soft voice requested permission to enter and Akiko quickly granted it. "Enter."

"Excuse me." Kyouko slid the door open, still in seiza position. "Aki-kun is asleep before I can finish my story, it seems I tire him out with playing temari today."

Akiko nodded, smiling at her surrogate daughter. "You did… by the way today you're requested by Takarada-Sachou… ne? He wants you to arrange flowers for his late wife's altar again."

Kyouko blushed demurely, "Ah yes, I am embarrassed he give me such an honor…. Even though my skill in Ikebana is barely adequate."

Akiko huffed, "Kyouko-chan, I believe otherwise because if you're barely adequate Tachibana-sensei our neighbor wouldn't keep trying to steal my favorite apprentice… to be honest I'm more than a little peeved she guilt-tripped you to learn Ikebana from her."

"My apologize, it's not my intention to overste-"

'Kyouko-chan…" Akiko sighed, "I am just joking… even though I am your teacher and guardian, I believe it's your choice to learn anything you want to improve yourself…"

"Hai, I am really sorry to assume that-"

Here we go again, Akiko and her husband sighed in unison.

* * *

**LME Office**

He had seen her walking or rather gliding through the hallway of LME office, carrying a large bucket of flower that almost hide half of her upper body. However in spite of her baggage, her stride was as as smooth as flowing river. He knew she was not a celebrity,but she still drew his eyes with her poise and natural grace. However unlike celebrity that attracted attention like a bright star, she was more like graceful and humble daffodil blooming in midst of snowfield.

He didn't know what possessed him to stop his stride when their eyes met and his manager was already three steps away before realizing he was staring at her honey like eyes. She stopped too, almost losing hold of iris flowers she was carrying. Then she just smiled at him, almost sheepish as if she didn't know what else to do when she caught the eye of Tsuruga Ren.

She bowed beautifully, just like how one expect of a epitome of yamato nadeshiko she appeared to be. Sakura colored kimono with red obi wrapped her slim frame, long ebony hair that reached past her shoulder and side locks that cut neatly to frame her face.

In his daze, Ren couldn't help but thought the image of a little girl bowing cutely like a princess from fairy tale was more fitting for her in his mind.

But before he could return her bow she had walked past him, and not even once looking back at him. "Kyouko-ch" His lips breathed out before he could stop himself.

She stopped at her track and turned around to face him, her eyes wide in confusion. _How do you-_ Her lips formed silently at him. Then much to his shock her eyes hardened with something he couldn't name and she turned her back at him in slow motion, business smile firmly in place before continuing her march to opposite direction.

He stared at her retreating back in disbelief, wondering what just transpired in the last three seconds.

"So… your type is Yamato Nadeshiko." Masculine voice beside him commented, "No wonder I didn't see you getting interested in girls before, that type is rare nowadays while there is plenty of stereotypical feminine girl in showbiz…" His manager of two years commented, his lips quivered as if he was trying very hard to not grin like a fool. "Rather than blushing like a schoolgirl when you're looking at her, she was bowing at you in greeting and brushed off the awkwardness like a pro… then went on on her way without looking back."

Tsuruga Ren chuckled softly, his own gentleman smile firmly in place. "It's not like that Yashiro-san… I don't really have a type."

Following closely by his side, Yashiro narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? Then why you're making an eye contact with a stranger at all? You didn't make it a habit, especially not if they're a girl because their imagination can run wild if you as much as looking at their direction."

"I am not that good Yashiro-shan, as you saw just now I have been splendidly rejected." The wide eyed look that reminded Ren of his fangirls on Yashiro had shattered the image of cool and professional man he had for his manager. "Before you misunderstood, let me explain… indeed she is an unusual sight especially in a place like LME." She would be more at home in zen garden and other traditional Japanese setting.

"But what made me looking at her is simply because she is carrying that large bouquet and wondered if she need help to carry it." Which was a very typical line of thought for Tsuruga Ren. "She is very perceptive, somehow she managed to translate my body language and replied ' _No, but thank you for your offer'_ with her own."

Yashiro frowned, "Now you explained it… it shouldn't make sense and yet it did." He could almost imagine the scene from just now in silent movie format.

"Because it does."

Yashiro looked disappointed, muttering under his breath. "And here I thought spring have come for you… President would be ecstatic if that's the case."

That Lovemon would, Ren agreed. "My apologize for disappointing you… Yashiro-san." He said without a trace of guilt

His made upon the spot reason aside, he had to wonder why a girl would carry such a large bouquet by herself. It didn't seem like it was a gift as the iris flowers were wrapped in rice paper, and no man would drown a girl with such a massive gift and left her on her own device. So the only logical conclusion would be, she bought them herself and most likely intending to use them for Ikebana.

' _That's very likely but…'_

Shouldn't a girl like that have her own chauffeur? And here she carried that bouquet herself, not to mention projecting aura that subtly pushed people away from her path. In service industry office like this she intimidated people around her to not even offer her some help. It was even more amazing how much she could convey through body language alone, even better than some actress he worked with could.

Still…

Ebony hair, honey colored eyes, warm and gentle smile.

Vivid image from the past he had cherished as Kuon. Could it be the girl just now was really Kyouko-chan? It had been nine years, no matter how clear his memory of her was, he was not arrogant enough to think he could recognize her at the first glance.

Not to mention… Kyouko-chan he remembered loved people, even those who treated her horribly like her mother. While he wouldn't quick to assume the kimono wearing girl from just now hates people, someone whose body language made people scooted away just didn't fit Kyouko-chan.

But still, this was the first girl he met in Japan after four years that triggered his old memory. How strange…

"Ren." Yashiro thankfully didn't notice his charge was spacing out for the last three minutes, eyes locked on his schedule. "There is an accident on the usual route to TBM so we should hurry because we have to take longer route."

"Roger, Yashiro-san."

This was not the time to feel nostalgic though, he had his life as Tsuruga Ren to live.

* * *

**Lory's Room**

If there was one thing she learned from socialite clients, it was their need for ridiculously large room even though the space they needed should be around half and even less than that. It as if they loved wasting space indoor, even though in her opinion a large open garden was more charming. Takarada Lory in her opinion was the worst offender, even though the eccentric man was a pleasant person in her book.

It never cease to surprise Kyouko that for some reason Takarada Lory had two altars- _one at home and another in his office-_ dedicated to his late wife. Not to mention it was ridiculously large so if she arranged something small it would look puny and unbalanced next to large photo of Takarada Lory's wide, which was why she had to haul large bouquet of flowers whenever she came to arrange flower for this job.

As if hiring someone to arrange flower for the dead was not unusual enough, though the president of LME just asked for her service of special dates. Like anniversary of their first date, first kiss, first candle dinner, the date she told him she was pregnant with their first son and so on. Whenever she came here, Kyouko couldn't help but a little jealous of Takarada Mariko, such a lucky woman.

She was not interested in love and marriage though, but any woman should envy Takarada Mariko who was cherished even after she passed away by her beloved husband.

"Ooh!" Takarada Lory gushing voice almost made her jump, but she managed to stay still as the president admired her work, a flower arrangement that made up only of iris flower and bamboo. She had tried her best to make them symmetrical but not so much so they could look natural, iris flowers fanning open like wings, with bamboo to provide contrast and structure for the flower.

"What a choice… Iris, blessing of the believers." He sighed wistfully, and Kyouko as a professional pointedly ignore his choice of wardrobe, some sort of tropical country's costume judging from the lack of cloth. The jewelry, especially the crown was blinding, but it didn't make up for mostly bare chest and his bottom that looked like a very pricy, ornate towel.

Kyouko didn't feel guilty at all to imagine the president as a drunk customer. After all she was not the only one, because all ikebana artist Tachibana-sensei send for Takarada-Sachou had been instructed to ignore his antics

"My Mariko cheers me up today, thirty years ago when LME faced our first crisis… as long we believe in love there would always be a way…" He was lost in memory, gazing at his wife's photo with a smile on his face.

If she was the old Kyouko from three years ago she would agree enthusiastically with him, but with her current self all she would do was nod and smile. She supposed that line of thinking works in Takarada Lory's life, but not in hers.

Nope

Never~

"By the way Mogami-kun…"

Mogami, her mother's surname. Even though she had a chance to discard it, she clung on it stubbornly. Why she was such a fool?

"Yes, Takarada-san?"

Lory gave her an exasperated look she was very familiar with, "Sebastian told me you didn't let our staff to help you carrying the flowers again, I know you're a very independent girl but there is nothing wrong letting people to help you. Not to mention I _paid_ them to." He grunted, "You could have let me pay a courier to send it to my place."

"Out of question." She smiled her okami-san's smile Yayoi-basan taught her. "Tachibana-sensei would never forgive me if flower her gardeners cared for is handled carelessly by people we didn't know." In Tachibana's Ikebana school they cultivate the flower they used themselves, which was why the quality of their flower was guaranteed by the master herself.

Lory sighed, reluctantly agreeing that the strict Ikebana teacher would be furious if even one petals of her flower arrived in client's hand less than perfect. "Aah… whatever, next time just bring a trolley or something." At skeptical look the girl gave him Lory shook his head, "Never mind… your teachers would be even more furious if they know I make their favorite student in my office looks like a housewife in supermarket."

Sometimes Lory wondered why her Yamato Nadeshiko image was worshipped so much by the old folks in traditional art field, it was not like they had shortage of traditionally raised girls. Then again as a president of LME, he reasoned Kyouko-chan was the closest thing to an idol for those old folks. Like how Ren was not the only gentleman in Japan, but his fans loved him like he was an endangered species.

"By the way Takarada-san… did you mention me to one of your…" She trailed off, "Employees?"

Lory blinked in confusion, caught off guard by the unexpected question. "Aside from Sebastian I don't think so… some of them gossiped about you, wondering if you're one of our new talents… but that's simply because you stand out as kimono wearing girl who carried flower bouquet half her own size." He pointed out, "But that's it… why?"

"Iee…" She shook her head demurely, "I think I misheard that someone called me by my first name this morning when I was walking in the hallway."

He perked up at that, "Hee… what kind of person?" He asked curiously.

Kyouko tilted her head to the side, recalling the man she met few hours ago. "A man… in his early twenties, but then again his appearance is very mature so he might be younger. He has a muscular build and is very tall… around 188 cms I guess?

Actually by the last description alone Lory could guess who Mogami-kun was referring too.

"He has a light skin tone with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Which is not strange for a Japanese, but his skin tone is a little off, so mixed blood perhaps?" Lory had a cold sweat, he couldn't believe someone would notice that. "I think he is a model from the way he walks, and maybe he has training in martial arts too since his footsteps is very soft." She added thoughtfully, "Like a cat."

What a terrifying girl, she got all of it _right_ and she didn't seem surprised.

He laughed sheepishly, "As observant as always Mogami-kun." He complimented sincerely. "Though it confuse how you don't recognize our Ren, he is easily the most well known actors in Japan now." Especially since you could describe him so vividly as if you burned his image to your mind.

Could it be… she had a crush?

"I only watch TV when Touya-sensei's game is broadcasted…. I watch morning news on occasion but usually I just read newspaper, and lately I accompany Aki-kun to watch those kids shows with funny looking mascot… and I think Aki-kun is not very interested in them anyway…"

In short, she barely watch television. Not to mention Lory could tell Kyouko described Ren in monotone, she might as well described a trout in the same manner.

Lory sweat-dropped, _'And here I thought she is another victim of Ren's..'_ Then again since the first time he met the girl he sensed something was off with her but they didn't interact that much for him to pinpoint it yet. "So you really never met our Tsuruga Ren before?"

"No, I don't think so…. Which is why I ask how he know my name… then again most likely I misheard." She nodded to herself.

Beside, why a superstar like that guy would even know someone like her? Nah, he was just being polite, as expected of a star Takarada-san picked himself.

Lory didn't know why he had this strange urge to confirm Kyouko's opinion on Ren, even though he is a messenger of love, with how dry her reaction so far the possibility was close to nonexistent. "He is a very attractive man, don't you think? Mogami-kun? One of our best." There, he sounded casual enough that it didn't sound like he tried to dig for something else.

"Ah yes, in my amateur opinion he does have looks that sells." She replied with sagely nod.

Eh?

"Excuse me?" If he asked a girl about how much they appreciate Ren's good looks, Mogami-kun's answer was as far as possible from what he predicted.

She blinked at him, "Ah pardon me, I mean I am not part of entertainment industry so of course my opinion should be taken with a grain of salt." Mogami-kun drawled on. "Just a few days ago Tachibana-sensei and Akiko-sensei brought me to see modern Japanese pottery exhibition, I don't really understand pottery but I can imagine in some flower pot they exhibited we can arrange flower in unthinkable way than in traditional one…"

How did she go from Ren's looks to pottery again?

"I am not sure but I think Tsuruga-san have a good proportion… like balanced flower arrangement, or greek architecture with their golden proportion…"

"...I see…"

While he was getting bored of nonexistent love life of Ren, first spark of not, for Ren's own good he hoped the poor boy wasn't going to fall in love with this Yamato Nadeshiko before him. After all, whoever unfortunate enough to be in love with her was in for gruelling battle in hell.

* * *

**On the way back to Touya Residence**

She had just exited the train station when her cellphone rang, rummaging the knot bag, she fished out the device and brightened up when she read the caller id. "Moshi-moshi… Yayoi-basan? It's been a while." She didn't want to walk when talking to the Fuwa matriarch so she quickly took a seat on nearest bench.

"Yes, I am well… Akiko-basan is doing well too, so is her husband." She nodded to herself, "I am glad you love the photo of Aki-kun I sent you, he is growing up very quickly and it feels it's just yesterday he scared me to death when he thought go stones are food… now he can sit in seiza and holding stone with his chubby fingers."

"..."

"...Shoutarou-kun left Fuwa inn two weeks ago?" Neither Kyouko nor Yayoi sounded surprised about it, after all the boy was pretty vocal about it. If there was anything Kyouko was surprised of, was that Sho had enough patience to wait until graduation to run away. It took Yayoi two weeks to inform Kyouko about it, which meant most likely the Okami wanted to be completely sure Shoutaro was running away for real or just throwing tantrum.

"Eh? He brought a girl Ba-san hired after she graduated from my old school? Ah I remember her…" One of Shoutaro's fans, not the prettiest but good at home ec and shyer than most admirers of his.

" _Did he contact you at all, of course not… he brought his saving with him but I don't know how long it will last. We see this coming but I can't believe he bring a girl with him! Thankfully or not she is an orphan so no one report him to authority yet…"_

She sounded distressed and Kyouko wished she could comfort the Okami. Inwardly she was cursing her ex-friend, if that guy wanted to go chase after his dream, fine, but didn't he had to involve a poor girl for his own convenience?!

"Don't worry Oba-san… if you don't mind I will hire a detective to track Shoutarou-kun down."

" _Thank you Kyouko, I will send you the money-"_

"It's fine Oba-san, I am not going to hire an expensive detective… after all Shoutarou-kun is just a boy who run away from home not a top class criminal. I doubt it very much it will take a long time to track him down…"

" _But Kyouko-chan…"_

"Yayaoi-basan… It's alright, Touya family cated all my needs so other than saving my teaching fee I don't know what else to do with it." Not to mention Akiko gave all of her old kimono for Kyouko, and not to mention other friends of Akiko seemed to be eager to shower her with gifts for some reason. "Beside, the detective I have in mind is still in high school but he is gaining reputation, the young lady of Suzuki family I teach is a friend of his."

One of the most difficult student of hers because Suzuki ojou-sama couldn't sit still, and destroyed Kyouko's image of Ojou-sama forever.

" _At least I will call my brother too."_ Kyouko tensed at the implication. _"I can't leave our inn at this of the year, so if there is anything you need please contact Kenichi-niisan. At least if Shotarou get himself in trouble his uncle is there to help him though… at the rate that boy is going I am very tempted to leave him be to teach him a lesson."_

Kyouko had to agree with Yayoi-basan. "Let's just hope he hasn't done anything unrepairable yet." After long separation with her former friend, both Kyouko and Yayoi-basan decided there was nothing they could hold back when Shoutaro was concerned.

* * *

For Yayoi-basan's sake, Kyouko had to endure embarrassment explaining the circumstances of Shoutaro's escape from home to detective she hired. Kudou-san looked like he was on the verge of bursting with laughter when he heard the complete story, which could be summarized as spoiled brat who thought himself to be too cool to run an inn was running away from home, however since he couldn't take care of himself, he seduced a girl from his family inn to be his maid in Tokyo.

What Shotarou didn't realize, no one had hope in him continuing family business for the last few years, so in the first place he didn't have to run away because no one was going to stop him, not even his parents who had given up on him to follow their footsteps. The only reason they wanted to look for him was, because they had no faith he could be independent, and they were worried about the poor girl he whisked away. The fact he had to bring someone from family inn spoke how much faith Shoutaro had in himself to take care of himself.

None whatsoever, and Kyouko was glad to know at least the idiot realized that much.

"Ha ha ha…. I am sorry Mogami-san but you have to admit…"

"It's alright Kudou-san… feel free to laugh, I would think it's funny too if I have no relation to him." If it was up to her, she would deny any relation to a boy named Fuwa Shoutaro. She thought he couldn't sink any lower, but obviously, she was wrong.

She almost regretted asking help from detective, even though Kudou-san was just one year her senior, the high school detective looked very disappointed the case she requested as he aptly put it was easier than catching cookie monster because with exact date of departure and destination was no mystery, and they had complete description of the person they were looking for, Kudou-san predicted it would take less than a few days.

* * *

He was right, and on the third day after she spoke to Detective Kudou, the teen called Kyouko in a very bored tone informing he found their missing young master. Apparently it was not hard for night shift staff of train station to remember a suspicious looking punk with blond hair travelling with a girl his age, and it was even easier to ask taxi company about the trip that night from said expensive apartment complex.

" _And so… apparently the girl is working part-time all the time and looked bone tired according to the security staff, and they saw Fuwa-kun occasionally going to nearest convenience store."_

"I see…"

" _You know, Mogami-san… it's none of my business but are you sure his parents won't take him back to Kyoto because in my opinion this guy shouldn't be left out of his parent's watch yet."_

She was so glad she was the one who talked to Kudou-san because she didn't have a heart to let Yayoi-basan to bear this embarrassment. "It's alright Kudou-san, by the end of the day we will send the poor girl back to Kyoto, and we will get Shotarou-kun under control. I am really sorry for all trouble you went through, are you sure we don't have to pay you?"

" _Nah… I didn't even use more than detective skill I have in my pinky."_ Kudou-san said smugly, _"I don't need the money and beside I get a good laugh out of it so I think it's fair."_

Kyouko couldn't even get angry at Kudou-san for laughing, it would be funny to her too if she was not involved, especially because she had troubled a detective of his caliber to track down a brat who ran away from home for free.

"Thank you so much for your help, Kudou-san. Have a nice day."

* * *

**Fuji TV**

"Wow… they really bring him in for this interview, living national treasure of Japan's go world… Touya Kouyo-sensei." Yashiro breathed out in awe.

Ren chuckled softly, "You never strike me as someone who plays go, Yashiro-san."

"I don't, my mother is his big fan." Yashiro harrumphed, "It's said he is the first player who have four titles, that's half than eight titles in Go world."

They just finished his schedule for the day, CM shooting in studio next to this talk show. Since he had nothing to do for the next two hours which would be interview in TBM, Yashiro suggested to visit the backstage of studio next door because he wanted to get Touya Kouyou's signature as a present for his mother. Ren couldn't help but smiled at how nervous and polite Yashiro asked the go player to sign a card for his mother, and noted the middle aged man had commanding presence.

Touya Kouyou was a man in his late forties, dressed in traditional attire befitting his profession. He had greying hair and hawk like eyes. He aged well with wrinkles under his eyes and cheeks, giving glimpse of handsome young man he used to be.

"Thank you very much, Touya-sensei! My mother would be overjoyed." Yashiro thanked the go player with respectful bow.

"You're welcome…" He returned cordially, his steel like eyes suddenly shifted and Ren suddenly found himself on the receiving end of Touya Kouyou's intimidating gaze.

"!" Ren was sure, the older man was not picking a fight with him like some men back in US but it was still unnerving to be subjected of curiosity he didn't know the cause was. "Good morning, Touya-sensei…" He greeted the intimidating man amicably for the lack of better respond and ended the awkward silence. "It's an honor to meet you…. My name is Tsuruga Ren." Then ended his introduction with a respectful bow.

"Touya Kouyou." The man returned stiffly, "Hm?"

Ren followed his gaze, relieved he was not the focus of Touya-sensei's attention any longer.

There she was the golden eyed girl in deep blue kimono walking towards their direction, holding on a bento box wrapped in green cloth. "Sensei, I bring your lunch from Akiko-basan for you… I know they serve you lunch but someone send us summer salmon this morning and we couldn't resist to cook yuan yaki for your lunch." She spoke in melodious voice, with smile so bright the men thought they were hallucinating blooming sunflowers in her background.

"Thank you…" He responded, accepting the warm meal from the young girl.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked in guilty tone.

"No, you aren't." The go player assured her. "I believe you have an appointment you don't want to miss…"

"Ah about that… there is no need to send Ashiwara-san and Ogata-san with me, sensei." She protested. "I would be fine."

"Doesn't matter, they are going with you for my peace of mind and Akiko's…" He refuted firmly. "You should let Katagiri-sensei to see the boy instead of going personality on behalf of Yayoi. That Fuwa boy is a troublemaker."

She seemed to be upset but convinced. "I understand… I shall take my leave… sensei." The girl excused herself politely to the go player and the two strangers she didn't know out of courtesy before rushing out of the studio. Ren was surprised when once again their eyes met, but neither acknowledge it as the girl disappeared from their sight.

Ren once again found himself on receiving end of Touya-sensei's eyes. "Do you know our Kyouko?"

Ren felt like slapping himself for staring at the girl openly in front of someone who might be her father figure, he might have sending the wrong message to Touya-sensei. "Ah… no, I have seen her in LME before though."

"Takarada-san is a client of hers… he loves her flower arrangement." Touya-sensei mused. "My eyes must be getting old because from the way you look at our Kyouko, you looks like you know her."

He was unsure what to say in response to that. "Iee… it's just a misunderstanding."

"I see…"

The awkward atmosphere didn't leave until Touya Kouyou excused himself as the backstand hand called him, and Yashiro wondered if his charge had done something that draw attention of a man like Toya Kouyou.

"Are you honestly sure you don't have a crush on that girl?!" Yashiro was almost shrieking.

"I don't even know her!" Ren denied, wondering what the heck he had done to deserve this.

* * *

**On another side of Tokyo**

"Uhm… Ogata-san, Ashiwara-san…" Kyouko began, addressing two of Touya Kouyo's students who accompanied her under their teacher's order. "I think-"

Ogata, a young player in his late twenties and the driver for the day interjected. "Don't even think about going alone."

Ashiwara the younger student, just three years older than Kyouko nodded sagely. "I know it will be awkward since we don't know the guy, but I will take awkward any day rather than getting killed." He sang with a cheer. "And Akira-kun would never forgive me is something happen to his Nee-chan."

"I can take care of myself, and I would like to explain the misunderstanding that… the idiot son of Yayoi-basan is not a dangerous person. At worse he would just throw insults at me." For all carelessness he displayed towards her, Sho was not a violent boy. At least for his parents' sake, Kyouko hoped he had not degraded to that level.

Not to mention Kyouko was not coming to pick a fight, she was merely a messenger.

* * *

It had crossed his mind that coming to Tokyo would mean running into to his childhood friend, maybe on the street or in public transportation. He was also sure if that happened Kyouko was going to act all high and mighty like she did on the last days of her stay in Kyouto. All of a sudden, his approachable friend who was always by his side became so distant, as if she couldn't see him.

He didn't care about her, and he was as sure as hell not going to apologize like everyone back home wanted him to do.

He knew better, Kyouko had been in love with him since they were kids and once he became a super star he knew Kyouko would look at him with thee same eyes again, warm and full of adoration. Nothing like pretty doll with stern and resolute eyes she had been when she was about to leave Fuwa inn.

His musing was cut short when he heard the bell ringing, and he cursed why the girl he brought was out to work in convenience store so he had to get the door himself. If it was another salesman offering water filter again, he swore he would-

"I already said, I don't need-" He trailed off only to be stopped by a sight that felt like a deja vu.

A girl with ebony hair and honey colored eyes stood in front of his door. Her posture was as stiff as ever, back straight, hand clasped, sickeningly reminded him of home. There was no adoring smile or gaze, just resolute eyes gazing back at his.

"Good afternoon, Shotarou-kun… it's been a while."

It took a moment for him to regain his bearing and whispered a name that had always been in mind but never escaped his lips for the last few years. "Kyouko."

* * *

**As for why Ren feel like he know here, obviously because she didn't dye her hair and she has a very stereotype Japanese girl look. Not to be superficial but in Ren's head, Kyouko was always his 'ideal Japanese girl' it doesn't really matter she is a typical Yamato Nadeshiko or not to him in the first place. And nope they're not falling with each other yet, just feeling like I have seen this person somewhere.  
**

**Yes, Kyouko is very skilled in typical Japanese art like Ikebana in addition of canonical Sadou. It's not because I want to mold her to be a Yamato Nadeshiko, if anything her effort in reinforcing that image on herself can be perceived as something negative because it's something she did to please people around her while ignoring her own feeling. And yes, this Kyouko is still stuck if not even deeper than canon Kyouko on pleasing other people and throw her well being to the wind.**

**As for will she become an actress? Eeh... this is skip beat so, she will be.**

**Does it strange I start the timeline one year before canon?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Episode 02**

* * *

**Why update now?**

**I am running away from my paper... -.-'''**

* * *

**Episode 02: Her Edge**

As long as she had him, she didn't need anyone else. That was what she used to think, and now after years of separation she found out she didn't need him after all. To see him again reminded her of painful memories, cold reality was slammed to to her face. She had deluded herself to think she meant something to him, and she found herself all alone that day in school, as if the world had turned against her.

To see this boy again in Tokyo made her recall unfamiliar feeling called anger and hatred, but she had no will to throw her emotions at his face in any fashion. Now, she knew… this boy, this brat was simply Akiko-basan's flesh and blood Kyouko had to tolerate for her sake.

No more no less.

Sitting in single sofa across hers, the boy adopted scowling look that seemed to be sewn permanently on his handsome face since he caught sight of her. "You have no right to march here, in my apartment and demand… these." He spat at the written proposal on the table before him. "Who the hell are you to order me around, you're just-"

"Correction." She interjected, shocking him that she dared to cut him off. "This place is not yours, not when you do nothing to pay the rent and bills, and you let me in yourself. Second, I am not ordering you around… I'm simply the messenger of your parents' wishes."

It was not said but implied, _Don't shoot the messenger._

He glared at her balefully, as if she had done him an injustice while all she had done was giving him the letter from Okami-san and Taisho-san.

"You cause enough trouble for your parents I think, the least you could do is accepting their compromise if you want to chase your dream." Kyouko said pointedly. "They didn't ask you to come back to Kyoto and take over family business, all they ask of you is returning Tamami-san back to Kyouto, continuing your education, and staying with your uncle instead of renting an expensive apartment you can't afford. What else do you want?"

Sho snarled, "I want some freedom, unlike certain perfect yamato nadeshiko, I don't like them controlling my life!"

"Is that so?" She chuckled demurely, earning another glare from her former friend. "Unfortunately, Shoutaro-kun as long as you didn't earn it you can't have your freedom." His eyes narrowed at her, "You can't take care of yourself, which is why you bring Tamami-san with you in the first place. What right do you have to demand it when for the last three weeks you live off of someone else's hard work?"

"Oh, and you're any better?! My family take you in and now you're under another's care… you, who stays in your glided cage have no right to say anything to me!"

His careless remark earned him twin glare from her bodyguards.

"Hmph, you can't even go anywhere without someone shadowing you."

She harrumphed, "I am perfectly capable to travel on my own, thank you. They're are here as support and my guardian's peace of mind after the _spat_ we have back in Kyoto." He winced, and Kyouko felt smug that Sho had some guilty conscience at least. "As for my independence… I earned enough as Sadou and Ikebana instructor to be self-sufficient if I so choose…"

He in the other hand had earned nothing yet. Sho gritted his teeth, as he had nothing he could say that won't make him sound like an idiot with inferiority complex.

"But enough about me, I am not here to brag about myself or competing with you. I am here simply as a messenger." She repeated, reminding him she was here on his parents' behalf.

"So you're not going to convince me to follow this crap?"

"As I said, I am just offering my opinion on why you should accept… I am not under a delusion I can tell you what to do Shotarou _-kun._ " She said honestly with careless shrug. "However as stated there, regardless you accept it or not Tamami-san can't stay…" His eyes narrowed. "She is underage, an orphan and Okami-san kindly took her in… you have no right to keep her with you."

Sho smirked, "I see your game Kyouko…"

"Pardon me?" Her eyes hardened.

"You're jealous your position is taken by another girl, if you want to come back to me you should just say-"

Kyouko saw red, eyes narrow and Sho froze on the spot at the murderous look the girl he thought he knew better than anyone else gave him. "Watch your mouth… I am no longer the pathetic girl whose world revolves around you, and if not for your parents I would cut all of our ties completely."

There was no hesitation on her voice, she meant every word she said. She rose abruptly from her seat across him and announced. "I shall take my leave, I have finished my business here."

"Kyouko, you…"

She stopped by the front door, angling her face slightly so he could see her profile. "Oh, and Shotarou… let me warn you about something… Tamami-san is working at the inn out of Okami-san's kindness while waiting for lawyer to track down her living relative, and from what I heard it will be just about time for them to find her aunt who is living in Kongo now. I imagine she won't be happy to hear her niece is kidnapped by you…"

"She follow me on her own will!"

"True, but the law doesn't work like that… especially if we bring up the fact that girl is overworking herself like a slave while you stay in this fancy apartment playing guitar and eating pudding. I am sure you can get away with a slap on the wrist since you're underage and Katagiri-ojisan is a very good lawyer." Kyouko hoped her mother won't get called in to get Shoutaro out of trouble, which was another reason why she was so eager to knock some sense to this idiot.

Sho paled, and with his blond hair he looked ridiculous like that.

"A slap on the wrist or not, I believe it would be enough to make agency to reconsider hiring you...a reputable ones especially. Like… Akatoki." She murmured, giving a pointed look at the envelope with red crane logo Sho was holding.

He cursed, "I will… reconsider…"

"You have three days." Kyouko informed him curtly, "And please inform Yayoi-basan yourself, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore if I can afford it."

And with that she left his apartment, with Ashiwara following few steps behind her.

SLAM!

* * *

Sho almost didn't notice the older man was still in the room, standing in the corner as if trying to blend with the wall in his white suit. He had light brown hair like Sho's used to be, eyes in the same color that framed in old fashioned glasses.

"In case you're wondering why I am staying behind, don't worry… I will take my leave as soon as I am done with you." Sho tensed at the implication, since the man appeared he was intimidated a litle since the older man dressed like a mafia. "Nothing violent I assure you, I am a go player so I treasure my hand very much… I am just going to enlighten you since you seem to be under delusion you have some sort of leverage against Kyouko-san."

Sho scooted away, "Are you aware how old are you?"

Ogata snorted at what Sho was getting at, "Very much… I have no design for her either, and believe me I am far from close with that girl but he is my teacher's ward and her well being is his concern." He adjusted his glasses, "I believe you're aware Kyouko-san can perform Sadou, especially since your mother is her first teacher." Sho nodded slowly. "Not just Sadou, she is also skilled in Ikebana, a wonderful chef for her age, and her etiquette is excellent…"

Sho growled, "Go on old man, sing your praise for perfect Kyouko-chan."

He shrugged, "Right, she is perfect… as far as the more traditional folks in our society concerned. With her status as Touya family's ward, she is everything in laws would want from a girl…" He trailed off. "And look at you… your family is an old one but since you have no desire to inherit family business, you have no name to speak of and with it… all privileges as Fuwa heir are gone… you're the bottom of totem pole now, Fuwa-kun."

He snarled, "I will climb to the top of showbiz world and-"

The go player nodded sagely, his amused eyes never left the boy as if the future rock star was an adorable chihuahua barking loudly to compensate its size. "Yes, yes… climb the stair to stardom Fuwa-kun, go on. No one is stopping you." He said patronizingly. "But you know what? Even if you stand on the top of that world, she would never look at you because...it would never matter to her. You will still be unworthy…"

"You…"

"Climb that stair you so desperately want boy… I hope the view is worth it for you." And Ogata knew it won't be, not as long as Fuwa looked at the girl like that. As of now, they weren't even climbing the same mountain.

With that parting remark, Ogata left the apartment with a smug smile on his lips. He enjoyed putting a punk in his place, especially ones who insulted tradition. The brat had it coming.

* * *

**Touya Residence**

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

It was a quiet night and replaying a game from kifu, letting the game flow, listening to sound of stone against kaya wood was like a breeze to her mind. So lulled in her personal bliss she almost didn't notice Akiko-basan silently entering the room. She was about to greet the Touya machtriach when Akiko without a word, sat beside her and grabbed Kyouko's wrist gently.

Kyouko froze at the gesture, wincing when Akiko firmly and gently pried her fingers open, revealing calloused hand of a hard working girl, but the bandaid on her palm didn't explain how she got the wound.

Akiko sighed, "You did it again… grasping that talisman of yours, Corn, so tightly when you're upset to the point the sharp edge hurt your hands." Shaking her head Akiko added. "Kyouko-chan, I understand it's a very important gift from someone you hold dear but… why don't you bring that water sapphire to a jeweller? If you left the stone unpolished you will hurt your hand again…"

Kyouko shook her head frantically, "No… please don't change Corn, Akiko-basan…" She pleaded. "I promise you I would be more careful next time, please…"

She knew she would never win when it comes to Kyouko's precious talisman, but she tried anyway. "Alright… Kyouko-chan, next time if you absolutely have to hold onto Corn, wrap it in a cloth or something soft so you won't hurt yourself alright?"

Kyouko knew she would never do that, it was something she won't obey. Because the pain Corn gave her was soothing in a way Kyouko herself couldn't understand, it made her felt real. And not... empty like she she always felt for the last few years.

* * *

The next day, Yayoi-basan called, thanking her for her effort and apologizing if her son had said something untoward to her. Tamami-san was sent back to Kyoto and pretty peeved she was taken away from Sho, fortunately Sho had not laid his hands on the girl so there was little to no repercussion of their short time elopement.

Few months later Kyoko caught sight of Shotarou's poster when she was on her way to Suzuki manor, announcing his debut concert. Shaking her head at the shameless costume her former friend wore, Kyouko continued her stride as hoping Akiko-basan and Taisho-san would stay clueless at how to operate computer and browsing internet, they would regret their decision letting Sho chasing his dream if this was what their rebellious son throw at their face. Then with resignation she made a mental note to send them his CD debut later, and other merchandise that won't give them a heart attack.

Their broken bond aside, Kyouko was relieved that Sho was as far as he could be in his new world. She had many clients associated to that world, but she was never a part of it. Showbiz world was an unknown world to her, a place she would never grace with her presence as she felt completely at home with her current world, the perfect yamato nadeshiko everyone around her idolised her to be.

She had to endure occasional call from Katagiri-sensei about his nephew however, because as Sho climbed to the top of showbiz world, the lawyer became increasingly worried about his nephew's sanity. Like this call at eleven o'clock, right after she cleaned up Touya study group weekly meeting at night and she was dead tired.

"Hello Katagiri-sensei, is that boy rolling on the floor after watching reality show again? I assure you, that's normal, you don't need to set an appointment with psychiatrist for him."

" _It's not that Kyouko-chan! There is this talk show about oricon ranking, and he almost broke the TV because the something the host said made him unhappy. Are you sure Shotarou didn't need anger management class?"_

Kyouko pinched her lap, biting her lower lip to hold back the bubbling laughter. Katagiri-sensei was a natural comedian alright. "I would be lying if he didn't need one after attacking your TV." She was almost tempted to say showbiz was a madhouse so Sho was just in his element, unfortunately Katagiri-sensei had one foot there too so she held it back. "Just bill him the cost, since I am sure by now he earned enough to pay it. Taking responsibility for his childish tantrum is the least he could do for you."

She heard Katagiri-sensei sighed, _"Speaking of being childish, he asked about moving to his own place again."_

"If you think he deserve it, Katagiri-sensei… I don't think it would be a problem." Both of them know the answer was not yet.

" _He has enough income, but that's it… the boy is still chasing skirt and I decide I don't like how he is all over his manager. That boy will run wild if I leave him be…"_

"Ah…" It was not like Katagiri-sensei had complete control over his nephew even if they live together. They could only hope Sho could grow to be a responsible adult, super star or not. Personally Kyouko thought that would be the day pig flies.

' _He seems to nurse a grudge against an actor, I think the name is Tsuruga Ren?'_

Kyuko recalled the man she saw in LME and studio, tall, mature and handsome. He remembered back in middle school Sho hated a senior who was almost as popular as he was in school with girls, even though said senior cared more about soccer than his popularity. Sho was ecstatic when that senpai graduated and he became the most popular guy.

Waving off the dark period of her youth, Kyouko offered her opinion. "Shotarou don't like other guy getting more popular than he is… I don't think you need to worry he will commit anything criminal." Something stupid perhaps, but surely with his current profession with public eyes on him, Sho would develop some brain for decorum.

"And he is a singer now, and under a reputable agency to boot."

Then again she had given up on hoping for anything from Sho, including growing brain cells.

* * *

**The next day**

It was Sunday so after morning game with Kouyo-sensei and breakfast she joined Akiko-basan in their weekly girl time, and the Ikebana teacher wanted to watch historical drama recorded from last night. Akiko-basan loved her husband, but sometimes she couldn't help but annoyed by the need of quiet atmosphere whenever a game of go was played in their house.

So when her husband was out for exhibition game in Odaiba, she wanted to milk the chance to watch the drama starred by Uesugi Ryotaro.

However Kyouko and Akiko was not prepared when the recording played, they were not greeted by epic traditional music but enthusiastic host welcoming the most desirable man in Japan to her stage. They had set the recorder wrong, so it recorded a show from another channel instead.

" _ **Let's welcome, TSURUGA REN!"**_

"Huh?"

For women who used to quiet atmosphere of zen, both Kyouko and Akiko jumped when the female audience on the show screamed their love for their idol on the top of their lungs.

" _ **REN!"**_

" _ **WE LOVE YOU!"**_

" _ **HUG ME!"**_

Kyouko was not sure how, but she and Akiko-basan had backed away to the wall on another side of the room, as far as they could from the TV that had become source of noise pollution in Touya household. "Is this… what people says as young girls nowadays throws themselves at idols?"

"Yes, how shameless…" Kyouko commented, her face paled at their vigor over a man they only knew from TV. It was like they were completely in love with them.

Akiko regained her bearing, chuckling softly. "Oh, come on Kyouko-chan… the era change. I suppose girls nowadays are more open with their feeling, it's not so bad." She would love it if Kyouko-chan was more open, not as forward as these girls but some.

"I guess…" Kyouko didn't sound convinced.

She sighed inwardly, silently lamenting she couldn't watch Uesugi-san's film this week. She was sure Kyouko could help her to browse internet to find the missing episode, the computer was a wonderful device.

"Tsuruga… Ren."

She turned towards her ward, surprised to see Kyouko's golden eyes glued on the screen or rather the actor. At last something modern and normal teenage girl would be interested in! "My… he is a very handsome man, he reminds me a little of Kouyo when he was young!"

Her ward just nodded, Akiko was now sure Kyouko was fascinated by the man.

" _ **Your have long legs, aren't you Tsuruga-san?! Can you tell me how long the seam of your pants is?"**_

Though, she was not used to show like this… was it really alright to comment on a man's body?

" _ **I don't know, I've never had it measured."**_

Kyouko was looking at the man admiringly, and Akiko began to hope it was about time for her girl to take notice of opposite gender after her heart break. Unknown to Akiko, Kyouko was admiring Ren's smart answer that reveal nothing when faced by such an intrusive question, not the man himself.

Tsuruga Ren… So, her childhood friend was up against this man for the top spot? _'Good luck, Shotarou-kun… he seems to be a very formidable opponent.'_ Though, wasn't Sho a singer and this person was an actor? They didn't compete on the same field, so why did Sho declared Tsuruga Ren his rival again?

She got his answer right away, the two traditional women were scandalized when the host revealed what Ren won, he was the number one guy girls wanted to be held by. A poll for women in their early twenties.

"Held by?!" Kyoko echoed in shock, why the heck those women wanted to be _held_ by someone they didn't know personally?! Just because he was handsome?! "I am ashamed of my generation…" She spotted Sho's name somewhere below Ren's, on the seventh, and came to a conclusion that Ren was apparently a rival for Sho in drawing female population's attention.

What a shameless category to compete in.

"Kyouko-chan…" Akiko sweat-dropped at her reaction.

" _ **And one more thing I am sure your fans are most curious about, what kind of person is your ideal woman?"**_

" _ **Hm… let's see, gentle and strong inside…"**_

"Maa… maa… he does have a good criteria, gentle but strong! That sounds just like you Kyouko-chan!" Akiko gushed.

Kyouko however was not listening, she had decided… Showbiz world was shameless and shallow!

* * *

**Fuji TV**

"Good job, Ren." Yashiro complimented his charge as he passed the actor a water bottle. They were already on their way to Ren's car in parking lot. "Otsukare…"

Ren took a sip, careful so he won't ruit one of his best suit. "Hh… that's a pretty intense for a talk show, I think they invite too many audience inside the studio."

Yashiro nodded in agreement, "I thought I am going to be deaf… and here I thought I am used to them already."

"Ha ha ha…"

"By the way Ren…" Yashiro trailed off, "Gentle… and strong on the inside hum…"

Ren smiled at him amusedly, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Iee… it's vague and a lot of your female fans could associate those traits with themselves." Yashiro assured his charge. "A little different from the textbook answer, cute, funny, and… can do this or that…" He recited the most common list. "But it sounds more sophisticated and fit your image nicely."

Ren recalled a certain golden eyed girl, she was gentle and strong. His ideal Japanese girl, which was why when asked Ren answered with Kyouko-chan's image in mind. She did fit the bill for cute and funny too though.

_Kyouko-chan was hopping all over the place like a cute rabbit over flat rocks._  
Eyes wide in wonder, and her imagination flew to kingdom of hamburger.  
Then she looked at him with those adorable eyes, lifting her skirt daintily in cute princess bow and then…

' _Hamburger-ousama! How do you do?'_

Yashiro turned to look at his charge who all of a sudden slumped forward on the steering wheel, trembling in silent mirth. _'This doesn't happen often, but sometimes Ren is off to his own world.'_ He had been told by his peers that they were envious his charge was a polite and well behaved star. The fools didn't know Ren's quirks, and Ren should be thankful Yashiro was professional enough to not comment about his private moments. _'I wonder what make him laugh like this?'_

Back in Touya residence, Kyouko sneezed.

* * *

**Touya Residence**

In the last month of her life as high school first year, Ichihashi Tsuyu and her husband who was was married to her family came with a request for her. Tsuyu was in tears, while her husband Mitsu watched his wife for three months wailed at the poor girl.

"I think you should hire a professional model, Tsuyu-neesan… not me."

Tsuyu shook her head profusely, holding onto Kyouko's hands tightly like she did three years ago. "NOOOOOOO! If you refused me, I don't know what I should do! When I design my line of modern kimono all I am thinking about is Kyouko-chan, Kyouko-chan and **Kyou-ko-chan** and… no one else!"

"Dear, I believe she get your point already." Mitsu said patronizingly.

Kyouko turned to ichihashi Mitsuya and hoped Tsuyu's husband could help her, but the cunning man just smile and watched the train wreck he called his wife wailed relentlessly at Kyouko. _'Can someone explain how this man married Tsuyu-neesan?'_

Clearing her throat, Kyouko stopped Tsuyu's wail. "Tsuyu-neesan… is your model for this kimono line _absolutely_ have to be _**me**_ _?"_

The designer nodded enthusiastically, "Yes… I might as well cancel everything if you refuse, Kyouko-chan."

Taking a deep breathe, Kyouko considered her choice and as usual when someone needed her s he only had one answer…

"Alright, where do Akiko-basan have to sign?" She asked, shoulders slumped in surrender.

The couple looked at each other in unison, "Eeeh… I am not sure how this goes usually…" Mitsuya trailed off, "I mean the formal procedure, since in my place V.B Rose we just ask our female staff to model for us… but Tsuyu is going to get the photo published in magazine to promote our new brand so we have to do it the right way."

Kyouko nodded sagely, "So…" They had no plan whatsoever beyond convincing her to model for them?

"We are friend of family so to speak… but we really want Kyouko-chan to keep modelling for us." Kyouko wondered if it was too late to change her mind now. "It would be easier if an agency arrange the legal stuff for you, so…"

Kyouko blinked, "An agency? Like LME?"

"I guess so?"

* * *

**L.M.E**

Takarada Lory was more than happy to help when he listened to their trouble, especially since Lory and Tsuyu suddenly decided they were comrades in arms and strived to promote love in their works. Lory deciding to send request for all his Japanese costume to Tsuyu's boutique sweetened the deal. The next thing Kyouko know, Takarada-san had her to fill a form and Akiko-basan signed it with relish.

She was not sure how she found herself on the first stage audition to enter LME agency. She had to note it was very nice when she didn't have to endure Takarada-san's antics alone, and wondered if Okami's smile was not the correct reaction if horrified face of her fellow participants was anything to go by. She didn't even remember what the heck she answered when asked about her motivation to join LME, but it was something along the line she got lost on the road of life and trying to find her way out. Which depicted exactly what she felt at the time.

"Number 61, Mogami Kyouko… please take care of me today." Then she undone the bundle of cloth, displaying varieties of vegetable, a knife, and beautiful boat shaped plate. She went through radishes, carrot, and cucumber with expert knife technique, creating a colorful array of flowers made of vegetable before arranging them on the plate, creating a work of art that combined cooking and ikebana.

And she thought Takarada-san's eyes couldn't be that sparkly than what she had seen before. He even asked for an encore, and Kyouko politely inform him she ran out of vegetable to cut.

She didn't know if she should feel offended when contestant number 45, Kotonami glared at her as if she was some sort of abomination. The beauty was muttering under her breath, but Kyouko was sure she caught words like housewive, cooking, and detergent.

It seemed she had made another enemy, and she was a little proud since Shotarou was not concerned this time. Apparently she didn't need that idiot to get one.

Still the other girls seemed very uncomfortable with her presence, not in the way Kotonami felt but they were unnerved. Most likely because of her demeanor and traditional clothing, she got the same treatment at her school, Kaiou High. It was still a massive improvement from her middle school days though, the lack of friends aside.

She let her mind wander to game of tutoring she played this morning with Touya-sensei, and how cute Aki-kun was when he clung to her kimono sleeve, crying cutely so she won't leave him at home. Then she recalled desperate look on Tsuyu-san's face when she tried to refuse the modelling offer, moving in auto-pilot when the girl who was sitting beside her passed a cellphone.

Tsuyu-san said she designed the new kimono line with Kyouko's image in mind, and she slumped forward as holding the phone close to her ear. What image? What kind of kimono, Tsuyu-san could come out with when thinking about someone like her? She was just…

"Whoaa… that's an unique take, she didn't say a word but she expressed her frustration and sadness perfectly with her body language." Sawara, the head of Talent section commented.

Lory in the other hand was very confused, he would like to think Sawara was right but it felt _off_. Then again Mogami-kun always felt off to Lorry, she was a lovely girl and very devoted in her art and yet her eyes at times were clouded with something that eerily reminded Lory of Ren.

He almost jumped when the girl abruptly raised her head, eyes wide in shock and something akin to fear before turning to doubt and then despair. If he was not so shocked he would be amazed by myriad of emotion Mogami-kun displayed in such a short time.

"Please, give me more time..." She pleaded in a tone that sounded like she was facing the end of the world, despair and grief dripping in her soft voice.

Silence…

"Uhm, next." The examiner instructed, the poor guy looked panicked when she turned her glassy eyes at him. Thankfully for the poor guy's heart, Mogami Kyoko passed the phone to confused girl next to her before sinking back to her seat.

* * *

The head of acting department, Matsushima commented, "That's powerful… Kotonami-san is good, but she really give me a scare."

Sawara who was sitting next to him nodded, "Instead of portraying a girl who overjoyed by the request to take her lover back, she displayed intense fear of accepting the man who had hurt her so much back."

Nakazawa, his fellow section head agreed. "My field is singing but that despair in her voice is so real, I thought she is going to have a panic attack."

Listening to his staffs complimenting the girl, Lory couldn't help but keep quiet that he was sure they all got Mogami-kun wrong. Nakazawa was almost right, the despair in her voice was either real or she was a good actress like Kotonami. However as a love expert, he could tell that was not how a woman despairing over broken romance acted. Not to mention, when she raised her head, Mogami-kun was looking at him as if she was asking for help.

He knew the girl was unpredictable, but this was the first time he didn't have a clue of what was running on her head when she acted.

* * *

After the second round ended, a zombie like Kyouko made her way to nearest sofa in LME lounge. She cradled her head, regretting and despairing she had let her self control slip and her bad habit resurface in public display. She was so caught up on getting depressed on what if the kimono line Tsuyu-san designed would receive negative response because she had Kyouko in mind as her muse.

Was she even qualified to be a muse of talented fashion designer like Tsuyu-san?

When she was snapped back to reality all she heard from the phone which was part of the test was a guy asked her to take him back. It felt like the world was crashing down around her, just like that one time she fell asleep in the middle of important exam. However, back then she managed to solve enough problem to get passable mark that won't embarassed her guardians, this time… she didn't even get the complete picture and time was running out.

Before she could stop herself, she asked for more time when she shouldn't. The look on Takarada-san's face was unreadable, but surely that was because she had done a grave mistake!

' _When the last time I failed someone's expectation of me?'_ She wondered, her mother's impossible ones aside.

Unknown to Kyouko , Kotonami Kanae decided the kimono wearing girl was her greatest rival in this audition. It was a shock, Kanae thought she was the best with her portrayal as a girl who was overjoyed that her lover returned to her. Now after that unusual performance, Kanae was ashamed she had acted the stereotypical response to the call. The girl however portrayed deeper emotion, raw pain and despair then fear as she asked the man who betrayed her to give her time to think.

Not a sappy happy ending like hers, and undoubtedly a performance that left deeper impression to everyone.

Then an arabian man, at least he dressed like one with tanned skin approached the gloomy girl and asked her to follow him.

Kanae wondered what the president wanted with the girl, but it couldn't be anything bad for someone who had performed so well.

* * *

**LME Lobby (An hour later…)**

Today was not her day, obviously…

"What do you mean you can't drive me to Haninozuka-san's place?" She asked through her phone in calmest voice she could muster even though she was very tempted to shriek like a banshee at the news. "Ogata-san, you promised!"

There was cackling laugh of an old man in the background, followed by Ogata cursing the world to kingdom come, and then a groan from the Go player. _"Blame this old crone, he called me a wimp who can't take his drink so-"_

"Please tell me no one but Kuwabara-sensei heard you say that." Kyouko begged.

Kuwabara-Honinbou was Touya-sensei's fellow titleholder who seemed to take pleasure riling Ogata up in every chance he got and it was no secret the younger played hated the old man's guts.

"How could you do this to me Ogata-san?" She wanted to cry already. "Why do you drink when you have to drive me to my client, and you promised Haninozuka-san a tutoring game this afternoon! What should I say to Haninozuka-san if he ask about you?!"

There was no way she would smear reputation of Touya school with telling her client that the tutoring game was cancelled because Ogata was too drunk to drive and play!

No one answered her, and the line went dead after she heard splashing sound in the background and Ogata cursing. It took all her self control to not let out a hysterical scream in LME lobby, but the weight of disappointing her client and ruining reputation of her guardians were enough to bring her to her knees.

"It's unfortunate but it seems there is an accident on location so the shooting would be pushed back until they fix it. This is almost like an off day, you have nothing else for the rest of the day then Ren…" Yashiro murmured thoughtfully as he closed his planner.

Ren wondered when the last time he was so free, and trying to recall if he had anything he could do to use his free time productively. Then he saw her, Touya-sensei's Kyouko not his Kyouko-chan, sitting in seiza on the corner of LME Lobby, staring at her phone as if it hold the answer to enlightenment.

"That's…. Touya-sensei's… daughter right?" Yashiro trailed off, "Is she alright?"

As if on cue she rose gracefully, befitting of a Yamato Nadeshiko she appeared to be. A business smile graced her lips as she put her phone back to her bag, and retrieved her purse. Methodically she opened her purse, her smile froze when she counted the money she had in her purse. Switching tactic she put the purse back and fished her phone out.

Her eyes went wide when she checked the time, and once again she was on her knees.

"Uhm… Touya-san, is everything alright?" A gentle and masculine voice asked.

Kyouko looked up rigidly, and saw a man who because of the ceiling lights looked like he was shining from her kneeling position. For a moment she forgot why she felt like a wreck as she stared at him. He looked familiar but in the same time not-

"Who?" She asked before she could stop himself.

Yashiro gaped at her in shock, never in his life he imagined a girl would ask that to Ren. His charge seemed to be caught off guard too like he was. "Uhm."

"I am Tsuruga Ren, are you feeling unwell Touya-san?" Ren asked politely, offering his hand to help her.

She blinked owlishly then looked at the offered hand as if she couldn't understand the meaning, realization lit up in her eyes and she held her hands closer to her before she rose from her kneeling position, dusting nonexistent dirt on her kimono. "Thank you for asking… I am not Touya-san though, I didn't take sensei's surname and I am merely his ward. I am Mogami Kyouko."

Ren blinked at her, wondering why she refused his help and it was almost rude of her to do so. He didn't mind though, especially with how fidgety her clasped hands he ought not to push it. "Ah I see… Mogami-san then."

"Tsuruga-san right?" She said his name cautiously, "I have heard of you from Takarada-sachou… he spoke highly of you."

Yashiro stared at the alien existence before him, wondering if this was a dream someone like Mogami Kyouko existed. She didn't show any reaction when Ren gave her his signature gentleman smile, in fact for a split second Yashiro though the girl was about to cringe. She smoothly brushed off Ren's attempt to help her, and the biggest surprise she knew Ren as someone Takarada-sachou mentioned in passing instead of the most desirable man in Japan.

Pushing the mystery of Mogami Kyouko aside, Yashiro introduced himself politely when the girl smiled at him with silent query of his identity. "Yashiro Yukihito, I am Ren's manager… my mother is a fan of Touya-sensei." He added in hope to lighten the awkward atmosphere.

"Thank you for her support… Touya-sensei didn't show it but he appreciate his fans all the same." She smiled at him beautifully, which while charming eerily reminded Yashiro's of Ren's gentleman smile complete with flowery background behind her, this time wisteria.

Ren cleared his throat, "Pardon me if I am being intrusive, but you looked distraught… is there a problem?"

At the reminder, dark cloud was back in full force over her. "Ah… right, this is not the time for…" She mumbled under her breath. "My apologize… it's just that Ogata-san who suppose to drive me to my client's house this afternoon is not feeling well." That was understatement. "I don't bring enough money to call a cab since my client's house is quite far and I won't make it in time if I take train."

On top of that her client was also Ogata-san's, how the heck she should explained his absence in a manner that won't offend Haninozuka-san?

Yashiro and Ren exchanged look, then turned to the depressed girl. "If you don't mind, would you like me to drive you there?"

* * *

**In another side of Tokyo**

"No-no-NO!" Fuwa Sho, the latest music sensation whined to his manager of three months. "I am not going to disclose my relation to my uncle! No way! I am the coolest singer in the country and I refuse to let people know I am related to a comedian!"

Aki Shoko raised an eyebrow, "Sho… in case you forget, your uncle is a lawyer." Why her charge overreact like this when the offer to appear in a talk show with his uncle arrived was beyond her. "You live with him." And it seemed Sho wanted to move but not allowed to do so by his uncle.

"Yes, but in showbiz world he is more like a comedian and that's so uncool!" He shot back.

"People loves him."

"Because he is hilarious!"

"You watch his show?" Shoko asked.

"No! Of course not, I won't do something uncool like that!" He denied hotly. "Enough Shoko! Give me any work but not anything that involves my uncle, I beg of you!"

In the end Sho got his way like always, and sighed in relief. This was how it should be.

" _Watch your mouth."_

His eyes snapped open, teeth clenched at the memory of his childhood friend. That time she was just so… He sat up from his slouching position on the couch of his dressing room, groaning.

Kyouko had grown up, sure… and she was as plain as ever only dressed better in fancy kimono and developing an attitude. An attitude that drive him up to the wall and wished he could say a thing or two to her. However she had never shown herself again since that confrontation, and his uncle refused to disclose anything about her.

After their separation, Sho knew very little of Kyouko's whereabouts. He knew she live in Tokyo with a friend of his mother, and she was still the darling girl his mother worshipped if enthusiastic call he overheard from time to time was anything to go by. Still…

That proud and arrogant Ojou-sama was nothing like Kyouko he knew. Looking at him with cold eyes that didn't fit the warm color of honey. As if to her…

He was an insignificant existence!

"Just watch me… Kyouko, soon you won't be able to look at me like that any longer…" He vowed.

* * *

**On the way to Haninozuka's house**

"I am really…" Kyouko inhaled deeply. "Thankful for your generosity to give me a ride, if you didn't, I don't know what should I do!"

While Ren and Yashiro were workaholic themselves, it was a little unnerving Mogami Kyoko thanked them as if they saved her life from certain doom. "You're welcome." Ren returned with a smile at the girl who was sitting on the back seat of his car. "It's no trouble, beside I am free and it won't be right to ignore a girl in trouble… Mogami-san."

She smiled at him demurely, "You're very kind… Tsuruga-san."

Ren inclined his head slightly, eyes still on the road but his eyes transfixed to the rear window briefly to catch a glimpse of her. "If I may know… is this business of yours, an Ikebana class perhaps?"

She perked up at his question. "Oh no… I am not skilled enough to teach Ikebana yet without a master with me, I am merely an assistant… it's a tea ceremony. Haninozuka-san requested me to serve tea for him and his guest from Osaka."

Yashiro turned around, his mouth gaped open in amazement. "You can do Sadou too Mogami-san?"

"Hai… I learned since I was twelve." She beamed.

Not surprising since Touya family seemed to be the typical traditional folks, he noted. "Do you play go too, Mogami-san?"

She nodded, "I do… though I only play casually… I have been contemplating to be an insei but Touya-sensei said if I want to be serious about Go I might as well signing up to the next pro exam."

"You must be very good if Touya-sensei think you should go straight to pro exam." Yashiro commented, he didn't know much about go himself other than what his parents rambled on whenever they were watching the game on TV, but it seemed going pro was a gruelling journey.

Ren's eyes narrowed, spotting uneasy smile on her lips that quickly replaced by her usual business smile. It seemed the topic of going pro was not something the girl wanted to pursue any further. "Speaking of business, are you arranging flower for President again today?"

Perking up at the change of topic, she replied. "Iee… I was participating in LME audition, you see…"

"Eh?" Yashiro looked surprised, so did Ren but he hid it better. "You did?"

She nodded, "It's really impressive… those girls are really serious and dedicated in what they do, I admire them."

"...?" Ren glanced at the rear mirror, catching the blissful look on her face. They supposed be her rivals and yet she was speaking like she was not part of the competition, just watching from the sidelines as spectators. Was that because she was confident of her skill, or something else? Maybe because she was a sheltered Ojou-sama she didn't get the concept of rivalry and competition? Or it was really plain honesty with no hidden meaning in her words.

"Seeing you're not nervous at all, Mogami-san… is that mean you're very confident you will pass the audition?" Yashiro asked curiously.

"Huh?"

And now the girl looked like she was caught off guard by a completely normal question from Yashiro, as if she didn't expect this sort of question. Which didn't fit the theory she was confident of her skill and explained her nonchalant attitude in regards to LME audition.

"Huh?" Yashiro echoed, as bewildered as Ren was with her reaction but more open about it.

Her eyes shifted to the side, showing subtle sign of discomfort. "Iee… actually President decided I don't have to go through the next round."

She failed the audition?!

"Takarada-san is an eccentric person, isn't he?" She giggled softly. "I can't tell when he is just playing around but when he is serious he reminds me of Kouyo-sensei."

Yashiro blinked owlishly, "Uhm, you're not upset Mogami-san?"

"Why?"

"The audition I mean… but I am sure you will make it next time!" Yashiro added.

She tilted her head to the side in adorable fashion, which reminded Ren of a confused puppy. He felt laughter bubbling in his throat, because unlike idols in their industry, she was not doing it to look cute and sincerely confused by Yashiro's words. "Erm… President has sent the contract to the Touyas to sign it for me though."

What?

"So you passed them already ! Takarada-sachou picked you personally then, congratulation! That's very amazing!" Yashiro clapped, "There's only a handful he picked personally like Ren."

Her eyes lowered, her clasped hands shifted briefly. "Thank you, Yashiro-san… but I am not sure he picked me personally, he is just helping me with a favor for a friend of family."

Yashiro was about to ask again but Ren was quicker, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, you see…" The kimono wearing girl started to explain the circumstances behind her participation, about the clothing line she had to model and legal matter they needed Takarada Lorry's help with. "And that's how I end up in audition."

"So you asked President to give advice on establishing modelling contract…" Ren drawled on, "And not a simple one since Ichihashi-san don't want you just as a model but also the face of her new brand."

"Hai." Ren narrowed his eyes, noting her cautiousness to his inquiry.

He sighed, eyes glanced at the street name sign and noted they almost reached Mogami-san's destination. "Mogami-san… are you interested to join the showbiz world at all?"

"...I…" She looked shocked by the unexpected question, so did he by his forwardness, and the steely glint in her eyes before she put on the increasingly familiar polite mask of a lady. "Ara… Tsuruga-san, you're joking! Someone like me in showbiz world… that's impossible!"

Ren tensed, she sounded like she was humbling herself but there was something in her voice that sounded like… she was _mocking?_ "What do you mean by that Mogami-san?"

Kyouko noticed the change in Ren's posture, her eyes narrowed. "I just think I am not suitable for a job such as yours, Tsuruga-san… each to their own I suppose."

"You're already here… or going to be, modelling is part of showbiz world… Mogami-san."

"It's just a favor for a family's friend… regardless of the legal procedure."

Yashiro shivered, _'Why suddenly they start talking so stiffly like this?! And is it just me or it's getting too cold here.'_

"So…" Ren's eyes narrow skeptically at the girl through the rear window. "You're not serious, merely helping a friend…"

"I didn't say that, Tsuruga-san… please don't jump to assumption." Her smile was still pleasant but there was an edge in her tone.

"If this friend of family go this far to hire you as a professional, that means they're expecting you to behave as such…" Ren returned, having better control of emotion, both smile and tone of his were still unfailingly polite. "Don't you this so Mogami-san?"

Yashiro stared at them in shock, back and forth as they ping-ponged subtle jab at each other.

Kyouko's smile didn't waver, but she was ticked off. "I didn't make it a habit to disappoint people's expectation of me, Tsuruga-san."

"Is that so, Mogami-san? Then shouldn't you acknowledge it needs more than just determination to prove that, the showbiz world is unkind." And now he was challenging her.

Kyouko's smile slipped off, and Yashiro shivered and he was hallucinating of unsheathed blade in Kyouko's background. "Is that a-"

The car screeched to a halt, it was a smooth stop but the tense atmosphere caught the passengers off guard.

Yashiro almost fell off of his seat if not for the safety belt as Ren stopped the car, he was about to ask why Ren stopped but looked at impressive gate of Japanese house, Haninozuka in Kanji was prominently carved on the nameplate. A maid dressed in kimono was standing beside the gate, already waiting for her. In his daze, Ren took his chance to alight from his car and opened the door for the kimono wearing girl.

Yashiro turned his head to look at the two, eyes wide in panic because never in his imagination Ren would pick a fight with a girl, and she welcomed the challenge no less. They were exchanging smile now, and Yashiro swore the temperature had dropped below freezing point.

"Allow me, Mogami-san." Ren beamed his gentleman smile at her.

Looking at the offered hand, there was no question what Ren implied. Yashiro had wondered if Ren felt offended Kyouko ignored his previous offer, and gulped when the girl looked at the hand with indulgent smile that didn't reach her eyes. Ren frowned when she saw her determined look that turned to challenging glint in her eyes.

Chuckling at the gentleman's offer, this time she didn't refuse and placed her hand above his. "Since you insist, Tsuruga-san." She drawled on to Ren as the gentleman helped her to exit the car.

Yashiro expected Kyouko to let go of the hand quickly but she didn't and Ren didn't either, "Mogami-san…"

She just smiled demurely at him as she slid her hand off of his. "Thank you for the ride, Tsuruga-san. Have a nice day…" Then she turned her back on him, "Oh, and Tsuruga-san…" She inclined her head in an angle that let Ren saw her profile, a smile graced her lips beautifully but there was no hiding the sharp edge on her words. "I _despise_ failure."

The maid who had been standing awkwardly by her side stepped forward. "Kyouko-sama… Our master has been waiting for you."

"My apologize for the long wait, Hijiri-san."

"This way please." The maid led the girl to Haninozuka residence and the door was close after the maid and Kyouko gave Ren a parting bow.

BLAM!

Ren turned on his heels and returned to his car, eyes locked to his right hand.

Yashiro's lips trembled, "What the hell did you do just now?! You- you!" He stuttered. "One moment you were chatting amicably with her and suddenly you guys were on each other's throat!"

Ren sighed, "My apologies for my lack of self-control… it's just that, I don't like her motivation to join showbiz world."

"Helping a friend?"

"A mere convenience… she didn't take showbiz world seriously, even though she takes her friend's request with impressive dedication…" Ren drawled on as he restarted his car. "I don't know why, maybe it's just her traditional upbringing that give her biased outlook for showbiz world…"

Though to his observant eyes as an actor, it couldn't be that simple…

Yashiro groaned, "Still… Ren… you should know better in showbiz you will hear people talk either bad or good all the time about our job. So why did you take her remark like it's a personal insult?"

Ren sighed, "I am sorry, I am not sure what come over me either."

"And I thought she would be good for you… romantic or not you seems interested in her." Yashiro moaned at the lost chance to bring spring in barren land that was Ren's love life. "And she didn't treat you like you're second coming of Adonis like most girls."

Ren looked at his right hand again, clenching and unclenching it again restlessly as his car drove away from Haninozuka residence.

Yashiro noticed the gesture, "Ren… do you feel something for her after all?! You looks like you're trying to burn her touch in your memory! How is it? Does her soft and warm hand wake a new feeling in-"

"Yashiro-san." Ren called his name sternly, shutting the manager up. "You misunderstood…"

"About?" He was tempted to tease Ren but from the tone, this was serious.

Ren shook his head exasperatedly. "Don't you think it's strange a well mannered lady like her refused my offered hand the first time around?"

The manager recalled the event, nodding. "Yeah… it's not the matter whether she needs the help or not, I mean… she should have accepted the help out of courtesy at least."

He nodded in agreement, "Normally, but this girl is not your everyday Ojou-sama… and her hands tell me that much."

"Huh?"

He glanced at him briefly before answering. "Her hand… is calloused and cold."

"Eh?" Yashiro was shocked by the revelation. "But she-"

"Didn't she plays go? And also practiced Ikebana?" Ren pointed out. "It's no wonder her hands are calloused, her nails have scratches, and the skin along her nails are rough… it's a hand of an artisan. Her hands are cold most likely because she was really scared she would be late for her job..." Like a mark her arts imprinted on her. However her eyes when she spoke about them had no spark, there was no… deep feeling for them.

So to her… what she felt about them didn't matter, even if she hated them, she would dedicate her all regardless.

" **I hate studying! But next time I will get 100 and Okaa-san will praise me!"**

Ren frowned to himself, _'Why am I recalling of Kyouko-chan again?'_

* * *

**Haninozuka Tea Room**

Hanizozuka Mitsukuni, the heir of Haninozuka family was on the verge of tears when he saw the dark and murderous aura emitted by the host. "What's wrong with Kyouko-chan today? She looks as serene as always when brewing tea but she feels so scary…" He whispered to his much taller cousin.

Mori Takashi, a man of few words just nodded. Because of her fearsome aura, not even their fathers asked why she was alone and where was Ogata-9dan?

Kyouko whisked the tea with a serene smile on her face, while imagining certain actor's face as the tea. _'Tsuruga Ren, you infuriating man! Just you see I will perform modelling perfectly for Tsuyu-san!'_

For the first time since their break up, both Sho and Kyouko had the same thing in mind in regards to Tsuruga Ren. The irony…

* * *

**For those who read V.B Rose... yes Tsuyu and Mitsuya are from there. And the job from there is the start of Kyouko-chan's career in showbiz world. I hope it's not a lame cause for her to get in that situation. Lory's reason to take her in would be explained in later chapter.**

**Yes, she dislikes Ren now... more than she does Sho, but more because she thinks of him as a pest nowadays. As you can see, Kyouko enjoys Go, Ikebana and Sadou... devoted even but doesn't mean she loves doing them. Her motive to learn them like, Ren said is because she want to please people, with no regards for herself. Which trigger Ren's landmine... and hers too...**

**Yeah, it would start as love-hate relationship. They could be Yamato Nadeshiko-Gentleman pairing, but considering their real self I can's imagine it would be sweet fluffy romance ha ha ha...**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Episode 03**

* * *

**Episode 03: Capturing The Fairy  
**

"Why did you hire my daughter? Making her go through that audition no less?"

Lorry knew a lot of formidable women in industry, but Touya Akiko, the authority of Ikebana art was one most people underestimated because she was constantly under her husband's dominating shadow. However Lorry was sure she could tear less influenced people apart if she so choose. And this woman was not happy with what he did with her precious adopted daughter.

"Akiko-chan… you do have faith in me right?"

"Brother in law… please don't play a game with me. Just get to the point, this is not what expect you to do when I come to you to help me with Kyouko-chan!"

She was also his sister in law, Mariko's most beloved little sister.

He sighed, "Yes… yes, about the girl who loves too much, keep giving and asking nothing in return. As I said before your concern is not unfounded, sooner or later that girl will burn out with constant pressure she put upon herself…"

And he didn't like that at all, he had seen Kuu's broken son and he would be appalled if he let Akiko's daughter to break apart. From what he had seen the girl was already doing laps around the pool of brokenness Kuon jumped on five years ago. Though their problems weren't exactly the same, it broke them in the same way.

Akiko frowned, her lips pulled to a tight line. "When Yayoi brought her to us… I was overjoyed, Kyouko-chan is everything I wanted in a daughter I never had." She recalled the young girl with sweet smile dressed in scarlet kimono, bowing beautifully to her and Kouyo. "I thought… teaching her Ikebana, Go… our arts are like giving a piece of ourselves, making her our real daughter. She… looked happy when we taught them to her. I thought…"

"She was happy because you taught her something that would give her a way to make _you_ happy, Akiko-chan." Lorry corrected. "And you can't blame yourself for misunderstanding Kyouko-chan's feeling, she is hard to read even for me… that girl has been using mask for most of her life. She could be one scary actress…"

"Is that way to take her in? Because she can be a good actress?!" Akiko sounded indignant.

He sighed, "Calm down Akiko-chan, I am not using your daughter for my own gain… what that girl needs is learning to love herself and let herself be loved without burdening herself with thinking she have to _earn_ it. Opening her eyes to simple fact, there are people who loves her simply because she is Kyouko-chan."

"And bringing her to Showbiz world can teach her that?" She asked unsurely.

"Part of being a celebrity is looking at yourself and know you have it in you to love and be loved in return." He exhaled a trail of smoke to air purifier his butler set on the table. "As strange as this sounds, her modelling job is a perfect baby step to teach her that."

Akiko sighed in defeat, "If you say so, brother in law… I just hope you really know what you're doing with Kyouko-chan."

"I have to know, if not you and your scary husband will have my hide." He said pointedly.

Looking at the man who was wearing fake bear's fur and viking armor, Akiko added. "If this doesn't work, it's not going to be that furry one but your _real_ hide, understood?" She was sure Kouyo keep Touya family's heirloom, a katana, somewhere in their closet.

"Crystal clear, Akiko-chan!"

* * *

**Touya Residence**

Kyouko was watching a show called Top Model on her laptop and absorbing everything she could from the show, she was still puzzling over the 'no neck' and 'long neck' lecture the supermodel was teaching to the participants. She underestimated modelling, it was not simply posing and looked good. There was a lot of theory on how to pose nicely and showing off clothes they wore.

She couldn't help but admire these girls, pouring their hearts out for their job just like…

WHY she was feeling like this when looking at these people from showbiz world?! As if they had something she did not and, she longed for this unknown something.

"Nee-chan!" Kyouko almost jumped in shock when she saw Akira slid the door open with his chubby hands. "I am hungry…"

"Oh, of course you're!" She laughed sheepishly, "What would you li-"

"Akira-bochama!" Sakura-san, the maid of Touya family and former Fuwa Ryokan's girl called him. "You could ask me to prepare something for you…"

Akira pouted, toddling to his sister. "I want Nee-chan's cooking."

Kyouko pulled the toddler to a bear hug , "It's alright… I have time to cook something simple for Aki-chan."

"Nooo! I'm a big boy now so no chan!"

She sighed inwardly, _'Ah… the wonder of growing up, now Aki-chan thinks he is a big boy already. In a few years he would be Akira-kun.'_ Noticing Sakura fidgeting by the door. "Please help me in the kitchen, Sakura-san… and is that for me?" She asked, looking pointedly at the phone Sakura was holding. "From Ki'in I suppose?"

"No… it's from Ichihashi-san."

Kyouko nodded, "Help me prepare pickled cabbage and udon, I will be along shortly Sakura-san." She instructed as accepting the phone, adjusting Akira who was sitting on her lap so she could pick the call comfortably.

Akira, knowing his Nee-chan was doing grown up talk stayed as silent as possible when Kyouko greeted the caller. "Moshi-moshi, Tsuyu-neechan? What is it?"

" _I am so sorry Kyouko-chan… but the park we want to book for the photoshoot is already taken. Hic… so maybe the photoshoot would be delayed until we get a new place! Hic… it's so unfair those major brand takes place I booked first…"_

Kyouko frowned at that, "But didn't the photographer, Rinzo Gunji-san… only have opening in his schedule next week?"

Tsuyu wailed on the phone and Kyouko regretted mentioning it, _'That too! Even though Mitsu pulled some string for me to set an appointment with him!"_

Some strings?

"Uhm Tsuyu-san… this park? Why you want to shoot it in a park?"

" _Why? Because my design is nature themed… so I need a place with flowers and water features… and I want Kyouko-chan to pose like nature spirit in my kimono…"_

Nature spirit?

Fairy?

Akira looked up, mouth open in awe at the sparkling eyes his sister made. Nee-chan was so weird sometimes.

"Tsuyu-san…" Suddenly this modelling job didn't sound so bad, far from it. "I will do my best to help you. So ganbatte!"

The call ended and after lunch with her adopted brother, the kimono wearing girl rushed to the neighbor next door with her Ikebana class. With her mood drastically improved, and it showed in her flowers, Tachibana-sensei couldn't help but ask why Kyouko looked so happy. Usually Kyouko was demure and not this excitable, but Tsuyu-san was going to make her a fairy so she couldn't be still.

An animated explanation later, and a somber one on the problem on location, Tachibana-sensei was more than eager to offer her flower garden as photoshoot location. She even had a small stream running beside the garden for irrigation, fitting perfectly to their ideal criteria. Soon, it spread through neighborhood that their Kyouko-chan for the first time in three years were overjoyed because she was going to start her debut as a model.

Suddenly the project became everyone in neighborhood's business, much to Kyouko's horror.

* * *

**TBM, Ren's Dressing Room**

Girls commonly known by their opposite gender for soft and gentle hands, and yet she was different. She had gentle demeanor, befitting of a lady from old family but her hands are those of a hard worker with devotion to her arts. Such a contradiction…

Gentle but strong…

"Do you think… Mogami-chan is self-conscious about her hands?" Yashiro asked, snapping Ren out of his musing. "To the point she behaved that way… ignoring your help."

Ren scoffed, "One thing for sure, I can't imagine a proud lady such as Mogami-san would be ashamed of her hands. If anything, she should be proud."

Yashiro nodded, "Artisan's hands hm… in that case you should have treated her nicer."

He sighed exasperatedly, "Why are you so concerned with how I interact with her? And Mogami- _chan_?"

"It's cuter… and of course I am concerned since this is the _first time_ you pick a fight with a girl." He stressed on, "And the said girl is amazing enough to stand up to your challenge, you two are unbelieveable…"

"..." Ren looked at him with skeptical eyes, 'Erm… while me arguing with a girl is unusual, were we really that odd?" He couldn't ask but ask.

Yashiro huffed, "Are you kidding me? You guys are all smile, proper and polite with each other… even when you two just happen to walk in the same hallway!" He recounted the miniscule interactions the two had for the last six month, which was a literal passing acquaintance and even less than that. "But when _at last_ you talked properly to each other all of a sudden you get on like house on fire!"

"Can you please don't make it sounds like something scandalous?" Ren said pointedly. "As for how spectacular our argument going south last time, we just happened to step on each other's landmine."

"My point exactly! How did two people who barely knew each other do that?"

As if Ren knew the answer better than Yashiro did, he hadn't the slightest idea why Mogami Kyouko easily stirred his emotion like this.

* * *

**Tachibana's Orchard**

Ashirawa sighed loudly, "Aren't we supposed to study Sasaki-san's game against Shinoda-7dan from last week today?"

Sasaki-san the most senior member of Touya study group shook his head, "I don't mind really, it's just a weekly game with interesting twist in yose. We can discuss it later, so now we can be by sensei's side for his daughter's first photo shoot."

Ogata sighed exasperatedly, "Like he needs us, can't you see the whole neighborhood come to watch Kyouko-san? I swear, they're already her fans since she came here three years ago."

"Anyway… do you think someone need to pull Sensei to the porch? Since it seems the photographer and his staffs are getting very nervous with him looming over them like that." Ashiwara pointed out. "Sensei can be very intimidating."

"To be fair that's how he is when he feels excited, Kyouko-chan is his precious daughter after all." Ogata shook his head, "I will go over there and bring him here… it won't do if the photographer have shaky hands when taking Kyouko-san's picture."

Rinzo Gunji, in his long and illustrious career as photographer had never been this worried before. He was famous for taking his work seriously and not afraid to take unusual road, like that one time he wandered around his client's wedding hall the whole day taking pictures of couple and shamelessly lying his way to get the photo he wanted.

Never mind cops suspected him for something criminal.

Still, he was very unsure with his client, who was also his niece's wide feeding nonsense instruction to their young model. She looked so young too, and not to mention this was her _first_ shoot. Even experienced model couldn't make sense this instruction becoming one with nature, detached from humanity, think of them as mere dust in tapestry of history, yet in the same time as nature spirit the girl had to display curiosity for human she couldn't relate to and so on.

That sounded more like a very fantasy background for a character, which was not so bad, but if he as photographer didn't get Tsuyu's lingo, how could he gave the girl some direction?! Though the girl seemed to be in euphoria, and nodding enthusiastically at Tsuyu's every words. In his line of work it was not common his peers would avoid work for relatives and friends, because it was hard to be professional with family. Though without that barrier he was unsure what to say to his client about her absurd direction.

She was a fairy… nature spirit that was one with trees, flowers, the river… everything! Like Corn! Like…

"Kyouko-chan? Which kimono do you think we should try first?"

The photographer groaned in the background as muttering they should have planned on the order of which clothing they wanted to photo first.

Kyouko looked at the Kimono hanged neatly before her, they had made use of Tachibana-sensei's classroom so she could see all of them at once. She was drawn by jade green kimono, touching the fabric she was surprised it was soft, silky and stretchy material. There were two layers of them, the stretchy and semi-translucent fabric on top of jade green fabric. There was fur shawl in gold color that almost matched Corn's hair color hung around its collar, with obi made of the same furry material. The bottom was more like a dress, as it was wider than conventional kimono.

"That's one inspired by Kamaitachi, the vicious and free spirit of wind in folktales." Tsuyu-nee explained, "You see the fabric I use? When it's windy the fabric will drape beautifully, outlining your body…"

Kyouko made her decision, "Yes, this one…" This was Corn, the free spirited wind fairy.

"Then let's go!" Kyouko yelped when Tsuyu dragged her to another corner of the room where make-up artists were waiting. "Mitsu, double check our Kamaitachi kimono!"

Kyouko sucked in her breath when she was pushed to sit down, it had been a while since she was forced to this. She had looked at make up sets enviously from time to time, but never deign to buy them because it felt not right for her. It was something 'other girls' did and she was…

"Hm." Kyouko blinked when her face was cupped by the make-up artist, eyes went wide in shock. "Nice skin… clean and smooth. It's been a while I see this type of face, she is going to be wonderful once I am done with her!"

Tsuyu squaled, "I know right? Do your magic Kazuha-san!"

The make up artist grinned, she was a slender woman with short black hair and eyes, dressing in simple black shirt and jeans. "I am Kazuha… I am going to do your make-up and hair with my partner for today."

"Nice to meet you, please take care of me." Kyouko returned the introduction. "I am Mogami Kyouko."

She grinned, "What a polite lady we have here…" She glanced around. "Now! Where is Sugimoto? It can't take that long to pick our stuff from car."

Tsuyu laughed sheepishly, "Uhm… you still call your husband with his surname even though you're also Sugimoto now…"

"He is forever Sugimoto to me." Kazuha retorted.

The sliding door opened revealing a man with blue eyes and blond hair, he too, dressed in the same fashion as Kazuha. "I'm back! And look who you have there for us today!"

Kyouko was amazed by his caucasian look, but he didn't sparkle from top to bottom like Corn does so he must be human. "Uhm."

"I am Maki! Kazuha's wonderful husband."

"In his dream!"

Despite the occasional classic old married couple's argument they worked well together, and Kyouko felt comfortable letting them touching her hair and face. It felt good…

"The hair extension should be around the length of her waist…" Maki trailed off. "Should we get a longer one? It's more otherworldly that way…"

Kazuha shook her head, "Nay! Look at the garden, the kimono is going to drag on the grass already... let's don't make it harder than it already is for Kyouko-chan to move. She is going to portray nature spirit of wind so..." She hummed.

Wind… like Corn, how to portray Corn who was like the wind? There was one time Corn showed her how he was flying but she was a human so how she could be Corn like? There was nothing on her reference that could tell her how to imitate a fairy.

"We got some wigs too ne? In case we need to give her odd color hair since the theme is nature spirit." They wanted to avoid coloring her hair.

"No changing her hair color!" Tsuyu protested. "I want Kyouko-chan's natural hair color, don't cover her ebony hair!"

She was pretty hopeless at this, and after watching and compiling so many reference…

" **It takes more than just determination Mogami-san."**

How dare he! Everything she accomplished was result of her effort and determination, and it won't matter even if it was Ikebana or modelling in showbiz world!

That day for the first time in three years, Kyouko gave her guardians and neighbors a collective heart attack because of her stunt.

* * *

**A week later…**

Ren had been called by President, and as usual he had no idea what the man wanted. Lately it was urging him to call his parents, as he already got the number 1 spot in Japan so even though he was ready yet to return he should give some assurance to Kuu and Julie. Ren of course disagreed, as in his opinion his position was still very shaky.

Not to mention he didn't know what he should say to his parents.

He hoped it won't be about his parents again, though judging from merry looking President in judge costume -complete with the wig- it should be safe to assume he was not going to talk about too serious matter.

"So… is there anything you need from me? Sachou?" Ren said before his eyes lowered at the flower decoration on the table between them, "Are those flowers made from vegetable?"

"Yes, I do." He answered to the first, "Yep… finest fusion art of Japanese cooking and Ikebana from Mogami-kun! She made this for first stage audition and since it's a waste to let rotting wilt or eat it, I have it coated to preserve it!"

Ren sweat-dropped, while it was one unique talent, he couldn't imagine there would be a girl who bring vegetables and kitchen knife to the stage. It sounded _so_ like her though to do the unthinkable. Wait, why did he sound like he knew her so well?

"Anyway… speaking of Mogami-kun, can you tell me what did you do to invite her ire?" Ren tensed involuntarily. "I am impressed really, because that girl from what her guardians said is very tolerant with people."

Ren narrowed his eyes.

"And no, she didn't say anything… it's just in her last appointment I ask her about the time you gave him a ride." At Ren's inquiring look he added. "My buttler was going to offer her our car but you get to her first… I have seen a glimpse of her talent so I can't help but wonder about your opinion of her, and what you guys are talking about on the way there… so… but all she said is about professionalism in showbiz world. She also commented you're a gentleman and mature individual…"

She did?

"She was smiling but her aura didn't match… so? Care to tell me what my biggest star with gentleman image have done to get a girl like Mogami-kun to dislike him?" He asked curiously, leaning in like shark smelling blood.

Ren sighed and began to explain the argument they had in car. "I just can't help it."

"Is that premonition to romance I heard? _Finally_."

"Did you listen to the part we're arguing and inadvertently stepping on each other's landmine?" Ren asked in disbelief, no matter how obsessed Boss was with love, he should see there was nothing romantic going here. "If not because we both have iron clad grip on our emotion, I think we wouldn't stop on subtle insult."

Lorry sighed, this was why Ren was a failure in love. He had heard the boy's dating history from Kuu, and looking at how Ren act love, it was pretty obvious. "Well… glad to know your issues with each other, and Ren… I was hoping you guys can get along…" He sighed exasperatedly.

"My apologize to disappoint you but I think I have burned that bridge…" Ren admitted, not to mention she didn't seem to be the forgiving type. "But why?" He hoped it was not for the 'L' reason.

The eccentric man scoffed, twirling his judge's hammer. "She is just like you, scary type of actress… a talent nurtured from wearing a mask for her whole life."

"What?"

"Take a look at this." Lorry turned on his tv, showing a slideshow of photos. "This is the her first photo shoot for for Ichihashi-san's brand, _Monogatari_."

The first photo was Kyouko in hair much longer than her shoulder length, with scarlet modern kimono. The edge of the sleeve and bottom was laced with see through fabric that trailed down and rumpled like tongue of flame. The kimono was dominantly deep red and faded in shoulder part to gradient yellow. It won't look out of place in celebrity gala dinner, but artful looking in the same time.

However the girl who modelled the kimono had overdone herself, she was draped over a dead tree, chin up and the flame like end looked like it was devouring the wood. Ren didn't miss the tiny detail that Kyouko was half a meter up on the tree, and supporting herself with her own body weight on the slanted tree.

" _ **I despise failure!"**_

She looked beautiful in the photo, different from her usual natural and subtle beauty contributed more to her gracefulness than physical beauty. If not because her ebony hair and golden eyes, he could hardly recognized her.

"She has guts alright… that's too reckless for a newbie model to pose in such unstable spot." Ren couldn't help but comment, he was impressed though.

"This actually not the worst one on the scale of recklessness." Lorry continued to the next slide.

The next kimono was blue, the first layer was dark and the outer was light. Instead of traditional wide sleeve, it used long sleeved modern design, with long shawl draped from neck to her ankle.

There seemed to be nothing wrong at the first glance, she was on her back floating on a stream with lotus flower, one hand stretched above her head and her body bend in such way she looked like she was following the water stream.

"Isn't this taken recently?"

"Yes."

"It's still freezing cold outside!" And if he looked closer there was shards of ice floating on the stream.

"She suppose to be the spirit of water so…" Lorry shrugged, "She didn't do things by halves."

Was it his fault to challenge her pride?

"She was only on the water for a short time, the photographer finish his job quickly before she could get a cold. This is the last one taken, because afterward she was wrapped in bundles by his guardians." Lorry shook his head. "Though the next one is even crazier."

"What did she do?!" Ren now was dreading the next photo.

Lorry was unsure what to think about guilty Ren, because feeling guilt was dangerous for Ren, for Kuon. "Eeh… this and that."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kyouko stared at the branch of willow tree before her determinedly, confusing the staff and onlookers. She patted the branch that was within her reach, and pulled it experimentally. It seemed firm and strong enough. Her bare feet felt nice against the carpet of grass, they were soft enough too. Firmind her decision she turned to Gunji-san._

" _I am really sorry! Please take care of me, I am counting on you!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Here I go!" She jumped to the branch and swung herself over it, earning terrified scream from onlookers._

_Gunji, the photographer barely keeping his calm when he snapped the picture of the girl flipping in the air as if she was flying before landing or rather rolling on the soft grass._

" _KYOUKO-CHAN!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

She was smiling on the photo, a joyful and unrestrained smile as she was playing in the air. The willow tree entangled loosely in her form, as if molding together with her kimono.

' _Her smile… I have seen that smile somewhere. So she can smile like that too…'_

"As you can see." Ren snapped back to attention. "Her expression on each photo are drastically different." For fire, there was smoldering pressure, and she was not smiling, eyes looking straight at the camera intensely. For water… she was barely smiling, just slight curve on her lips and the depth of her eyes were cold.

"...That's why you think Mogami-san have talent in acting?"

"You disagree?"

"No, she is perceptive and good at using body language." Ren added his two cents, recalling their first encounter. "But why are you telling me this? It can't be just for my opinion."

The president sighed exasperatedly, "This is what she said when I asked about these photos."

_Flashback_

" _I am thinking about people I know… how their personality resemble those elements in my head, for example... I am thinking of Kouyo-sensei." His inner strength when dominating his opponent in game, slowly burning every escape path without haste. "Like the sacred bonfire…"_

_Lorry smiled at that, he could see the allegory between Touya Kouyo and flame. "As for water and ice?"_

" _It's my mother." The sadness in her voice made Lorry sucked in his breath because it seemed he had brought up something he shouldn't. "Water I can't touch as she always slip away from my hands, leaving trail of coldness. She keeps flowing away and there is nothing else I can do…"_

_Lorry hesitated to ask for any further but the girl went on, this time her face bloomed with a smile. A sincere and carefree smile that caught Lorry off guard._

" _When I modelled wind spirit kimono, I remember my childhood friend. He is_ like _a wind fairy… playing in the air so freely, unbound by earthly matter." She sighed wistfully. "I want to be him and dancing around like Tsuyu-nee and Gunji-san said just can't fit the image and…" She hunched in apologetic gesture. "Without thinking the consequence I can't resist pulling such a shameless stunt, and scaring everyone…"_

End of Flashback

"And so… without realizing, rather than modelling it was more like she is acting on character based on person around her she associate with the element of nature." Lorry finished his explanation. "Thankfully for heart of old folks in neighborhood, only on these three photo she did reckless thing to portray nature spirit."

Ren couldn't believe what he just heard, that an amateur, someone who just started had guts to risk broken neck and hypothermia in her first photo shoot to prove her point. "Is it my... fault?" He couldn't help but wondered.

"Nah… if half stories of her escapades I heard from her guardians are true…" Like how she chased a purse snatcher by bike when the fools stole Akiko's bag, or another time she searched mangosteen in off season all over the market because Akiko craved some when she was pregnant.

He shrugged, "Mogami-kun is just the type of people who won't do anything by halves." Lory waved off with a sigh. "I can't say your challenge is not affecting her decision at all… but in the end she finished her first modelling job with spectacular review."

"Obviously…"

"The photographer, Gunji Reizo fell in love with her modelling _hard_ and proudly displaying her photos as his masterpiece in his gallery. I heard he even force organizer of his exhibition to make room for these photos just one day before the opening."

"That's… good?" Ren supposed.

"I also have taken liberty to out these masterpieces on the biggest billboard across the city." Lorry added with a smirk, "There's _love_ in these photos after all…"

Ren sighed at that, his eyes lowered. "Perhaps… but I think it's sad of her."

"Hm?"

"Keep giving and asking nothing in return, losing herself in self sacrifice and forgetting her own well being…" And he couldn't help but hoped she could treasure herself a little more.

Lorry smirked at the troubled expression Ren made, _'I am not sure this is the_ sign _but for whatever reason, Ren is drawn to her and that's good enough for me.'_ he cleared his throat. "In any case… what are you going to do about her now?"

Ren's expression hardened, "I understand that she is not just talking, but my point still stands so it won't be right for me to apologize."

_This romantic failure_

"I don't think she is even expecting an apology… Ren." Lorry drawled on, keeping the fact Mogami Kyouko never expect people to apologize to himself. "Somewhere in her heart I think she know you're right, which is why she got angry with you in the first place."

Ren didn't seem convinced, "Still, what are you planning for that girl anyway?"

"At first it's a favor from a family, but now I have my own personal reason." He exhaled a puff of smoke to water purifier on the table. "That girl, I want to see the future full of splendor she could open for herself… if only she can start to love herself, and let herself be loved in return."

He had a premonition, and it was a good one.

* * *

**Ki'n (Japan's Go Association)**

"I want to hide in a hole." Kyouko said as clutching her planner close to her chest.

Ashiwara who was walking beside her snickered, "It's not so bad Kyouko-chan! You looks very pretty in those billboards~"

"She is." Her guardian, Touya Kouyou or more well known as Touya-Meijin was walking a few steps ahead.

The ebony haired girl blushed brilliant red, "People are talking…" She protested weakly, hoping she could block whispering around her. "I can't believe you Ashiwara-san! You blurted out that I am the mode of those photos!"

"Eeh… I am sorry? But you realize how many people come watching the shoot, if not me someone will spill the news eventually." He inched away when sensing her murderous aura. "And I think the Ki'in staffs are already planning your debut as Go idol."

She looked at him in disbelief, "What is this Go idol?"

"Idol who play Go?"

"...That sounds ridiculous, I have consented to be a model but an idol is…" Image of Shoutarou and Tsuruga Ren came to mind, followed by their squealing fangirls. "I'd rather not…"

"Kyouko…" Touya Kouyou called, "About the pro exam you're taking."

Kyouko tensed, "Hai? I will do my best to pass."

The Meijin sighed, "I know you will… your greatest strength is giving your all in everything you do." He patted his adopted daughter lovingly on her head, an affectionate gesture she craved from her parent. "However, I want you to enjoy yourself even more… even in this pro exam. DOn't force yourself for straight win or whatever perfect expectation you set for yourself…"

She blushed in embarrassment because that was exactly what she had in mind.

"So true! Just relax!" Ashiwara beamed.

"Though if possible don't pass with close record like Ashiwara-kun here… with 6 loses, you almost failed last year." And it was because he was playing with new style that earned him three straight loses in said exam.

"Sensei!"

"Hai! Of course I won't!" Kyouko chirped, while inwardly vowing she would keep winning if she could afford in pro exam.

"Kyouko-chan!"

Akatoki

Aki Shouko was worried, and it was not the first time since she was saddled by duty as a manager for talented and problematic Fuwa Shou. The boy was cute and adorable, but serious when working. Which made him a joy to take care of, especially by his thirst to get to the top Shouko couldn't but admired. However sometimes Shou was too spoiled in private, and at random times getting annoyed because of something she never get the chance to pry on.

She was sure it involved a girl, one Shou's uncle disallowed him to get in contact with. Which was really puzzling because the boy was a playboy through and through, it didn't seem to fit his personality to moon over one particular girl this long, and a troublesome one at that considering the interference from his uncle.

Well, while having a fixed girlfriend would be bad for his career Shouko thought it would be more preferable than leaving Shou unattached and chasing every girl that catch his fancy.

"Uhm Shou… you have been staring at the billboard across the road for the last ten minutes." Shouko pointed out, snapping her charge from his daze. "I have to admit, it's a very captivating one… a very beautiful model the brand _Monogatari_ got for their ads." Shouko made a note to order water spirit kimono dress modelled on the billboard for herself, she liked the design.

Shou shook his head frantically, "No way! My eyes are locked to my shining future, a girl, especially one in kimono doesn't interest me! Never!"

Shouko sighed at that, "If you say so." She was not sure why but Shou seemed to have grudge against everything traditional and old, like how he almost anger Uesugi Kotetsu because the hakama wearing actor didn't like how Shou was looking at him when they had the misfortune of walking on the hall of Fuji TV with the authority of historical drama.

"Hmph!"

* * *

**Few weeks later…**

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi…

Kyouko heaved a sigh as she finished the game for this week, it was a long one and she was up against top insei so they played all the way to end game _yose_ and now counting the territory. She was ashamed to admit that she lost mental count half-way and hoped she had enough teritorry to win.

Clack

Clack

Pachi…

_Huh?!_

* * *

**LME (L.A. Hearts)**

Sawara Yasunori, the head of talent section was unsure how to approach the latest addition to his section. The girl had splendid appearance, if her gigantic photos all over the cuty were any indication she cleaned up nicely with make-up. She was polite and graceful, befitting of a daughter from old family. He could almost say, he had gotten female version of Ren.

However, that despair colored face as if the end of the world was near made it hard for Sawara to take his supposed seat across hers. So he ended up standing awkwardly few meters away from her table, unsure how to get into personal bubble she created.

"Sawara-san? What's wrong?" Sawara breathed out a sigh of relieve when he saw Ren and his manager walked pass. "Is that… Mogami-san?"

His eyes lit up in hope. "You know her?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then can you help me to talk to her? I suppose to talk to her about other modelling offer we got for her but…" He trailed off.

Yashiro frowned, "Whoaa… she is at it again, what is it this time?" He wondered. "I wish we can send Ren since he is usually so smooth with girls but-"

"But?" Sawara echoed.

Ren sighed, shaking his head. "Let's just say we didn't get along with each other."

"Eh? You hate her or something?!" That was a shocking revelation.

"Nope, we just _dislike_ each other." Ren corrected.

_Isn't that the same?_ Sawara and Yashiro thought inwardly.

"Still…" Ren trailed off, "It's worrying to see her like that, I will go ask."

HUH?! _You are still going to her in the end!_

Ren was honestly curious what had gotten to her this time, and worried because this girl took things too seriously. He hoped whatever it is now was unrelated to him.

She was sitting ramrod straight, eyes never leaving the paper with gridlines on the table. Unlike usual kimono, today she was wearing hakama with lilac wisteria patterned top and bottom in deeper color. A variation of her choice of fashion he had seen from time to time in passing.

"Mogami-san? Is everything alright?" He asked softly.

She slowly looked up from the paper, their eyes met and she blinked first. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Ren asked again. "If you're feeling unwell perhaps we can call a cab for you, and postpone the meeting."

A smile bloomed in her face then she asked. "Are you worried about me as a gentleman or human being?"

Ren smiled back, it seemed she was fine if she could retort like that to him. So she saw through him, calling him out on his gentleman public persona. Whether he was concerned because his public image demand him so or he was being sincere. "The latter, Mogami-san… considering our last memorable encounter I can't blame you for being suspicious. But I assure you, I am capable of human's compassion."

"Is that so?"

Silence…

"Did she just ask that?" Sawara asked to Yashiro. "And Ren retort back?"

Yashiro nodded, groaning. "I wish this won't be a routine… can't they just get along?" They _looked_ like they could, considering their image as gentleman and Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Your lack of faith in humanity aside, Mogami-san…" Ren trailed off, "There's someone waiting for you over there." He gestured towards Sawara who looked shocked their attention shifted to him all of a sudden.

In instance the gloomy aura was gone as flower like smile graced her lips, stepping away from the table she grave the talent director a beautiful bow. "Good afternoon, Sawara-san. My apologize for keeping you waiting!" On her background, iris flowers sprouted to life, complete with sparkles.

Sawara supposed the female version of Ren was not really a wrong assumption.

"And good afternoon to you too, Yashiro-san. How do you do?" Kyouko greeted, bowing to Ren's manager.

"Ah yes, I am fine Mogami-chan." Yashiro returned.

Ren bend down so he was on her eye level, their face just inches away from each other. "I don't get 'Gokigenyo' from you yet, I am your senpai, pretty rude of you, don't you think?"

KYAA! Was Sawara's and Yashiro's mental scream at Ren's casual invasion of Kyouko's private space.

A blush colored her cheeks at the proximity and she seemed to have difficulty to speak. Not backing down, Kyouko steeled herself to not scrambled away as her body wanted to do as that would be admitting defeat. "Ara… Tsuruga- _senpai,_ how do you do?" She beamed at him, frustrated the blush was still prominent in her face. "And it's also very rude for a man to casually intrude a girl's private space, don't you think?"

He smiled at her, "Right, we have been rude to each other I suppose…" He drawled on as stepping away from her private space. "I guess that made us even."

"You thinks so?" She returned his smile with her own. "Arara…"

_Did they forget we're here?_ Yashiro and Sawara wondered.

"So? What is it now, Mogami-san? Such a long face… you're a celebrity now, a model, be more self-conscious of your image in public." Ren advised, and before she could retort he added. "The slip aside, we're all worried you're making that kind of face. Are you alright?"

Sawara sighed in relief, _'So in the end he can be very gentle with her…'_

She smiled indulgently, "I suppose it's my fault to get carried away by my thought… it's embarrassing to admit it, but I am just being a sore loser who can't let go yet."

Yashiro left eye twitched, _'She responded to his gentle inquiry so casually, it's hurts.'_ Normal girl would have swooned by Ren's sweet gesture.

"Hee…" Ren trailed off, "That's no good, dwelling in failure will keep you from moving forward."

She nodded, clutching the paper to her chest. "True, but this one lose is really frustrating."

Sawara eyed the paper and hazarded a guess. "Is that a kifu?"

"You play Go, Sawara-san?"

"Occasionally… is that kifu (game record) from your pro exam?" Sawara asked curiously. "By now you guys should be half-way done ne?"

Ren looked at Yashiro curiously, "Half-way?"

"The pro exam for Go pro is round robin so it takes around two and half month to end." Yashiro explained. "So how about your score now? Mo-" He snapped his mouth shut. "I am sorry! I shouldn't ask!" It must be a sensitive topic now to her.

The ebony haired girl just laughed sheepishly, "Iee… it's fine Yashiro-san, my score now is 13 win 1 lose."

Sawara and Yashiro gaped at her, "Isn't that mean you have 13 straight win and just lose once?"

"Hai…" She sighed, "And it's a close one too, I lost a ko battle and after counting… I failed to make up the difference and half a moku short to win."

Silence…

"Ah…" Sawara supposed she had all right to feel bad about it.

"Is half a moku is that bad of a lost?" Ren asked, "It doesn't sounds much."

The talent section head sighed, "Exactly, not much… and why it's suck to lose by that thin gap."

"Right…?" She drawled on, "The exam is still a long way, so I still have a good chance…"

Sawara nodded sagely, "So true… as a student of Touya-Meijin, I am sure you will pass."

Yashiro coughed, "Is it alright though? I mean Mogami-chan is modelling and playing go as a pro in the same time… from what I heard Touya-Meijin is very busy."

She laughed softly at his concern, "True… but a title-holder's schedule can't be compared to a Shodan I would become if I pass the exam. In fact it's not uncommon for a pro Go player to have other profession… one of pro I know is also a lawyer. Aside from compulsory weekly game, there are other duties but the schedule is up to us as long as we complete our quota."

"So there is nothing to worry about these offers I suppose?" Sawara fished out a couple of papers. "There are severals others but I have taken the liberty to choose the best ones… and they're all not coincide with your exam."

"Oh yes, thank you for your assistance Sawara-san." She accepted the paper graciously. "There are a lot." She commented blithely. "Why are they so many? I am a newbie." She wondered, her expression was innocently clueless.

Sawara and Yashiro stared at her in disbelief, how unaware she could be that everyone who had seen the photo were clamoring on who was the new model? Sure, she was not the most popular model people talked about at the moment but people in fashion world and photography were very curious and eager for the new face in industry.

"...oh well, I guess I should just count my blessing." She beamed, completely uncaring of her new fame. "So when I should contact you Sawara-san?"

"Err… take your time, but before this weekend would be perfect."

"Of course Sawara-san." Kyouko drawled on, "I will-"

RING!

With expert ease she fished her phone and flipped it open, the ID Ki'In blazing on her screen. "My apologize… I have to pick this."

"Go ahead." Sawara gave his permission, taking his seat that almost forgotten across hers while Ren and Yashiro took the table beside theirs, calling the waitress over to their table.

"Yes, Mogami speaking… ah, Shindoda-sensei?" She beamed, "Yes, it wouldn't be a problem." She pulled out a planner that had more ink than paper, Sawara's eyes goggled on them. "I know Kurata-6Dan didn't mean anything bad, and… if his schedule should be pushed back a little I think next Wednesday we can have enough people on the ceremony. Yes, it's no trouble… have a nice day. Shinoda-san."

Then she ended the line. "Where were we?" She asked.

"I haven't explained the offer yet." Sawara answered. "Though you also said something you will do?"

"Oh… erm, I will consider offer for modelling that uhm… if possible not too immodest." She stuttered, flushing. "I mean… I am not used to western clothes, I used to wear them but for the last three years I didn't at all…"

Sawara nodded sagely, "I suppose you're right… but I am sure some of these are from photographers who want nature themed shoot, or expressionist… and I believe there is one for traditional clothing, and this one is more for sweet, young ladies."

Ren groaned inwardly, wondering why she wanted to play safe after those stunts in her first shoot. She couldn't grow if she was scared of new things.

Wait, why he was concerned about her career at all?

"If that's all… I shall take my leave, see you later Sawara-san, Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san."

Ren looked up from his coffee, and said. "Mogami-san, wait."

She turned around with a smile that preparing for their second round of banter, but surprised at sincere smile and gentle look she got in return. "Yes?" Why he was looking at her like that?

"We have our disagreement, but I would like you to know I respect your hard work and dedication…" He admitted sincerely, recalling President's story about her reckless stunt to portray her character. "Last but not the least, you look very beautiful as nature spirit."

Silence…

She quickly bowed at him. "Thank you for your compliment, Tsuruga-san. I am really flattered." Then as quickly she rose and turned on her heels.

After she left the three men, the actor found himself on receiving end of both Yashiro and Sawara's stare. "Yes?"

"You damn casanova…" Yashiro grunted. "But at least that's not surprising coming from you."

Sawara nodded, "Yeah… we're concerned about your argument. Please don't argue with her in public setting, and if possible… not at all." Sawara drawled on with a sigh, "You two are unbelieveable, I have never seen you like that Ren... "

Yashiro nodded, "Yes, you two forgot we exist and off to your own world… I can't believe you two…"

Were they that bad?!

"Well, at least we can't say you're boring anymore."

* * *

**Outside of LME**

"I am sorry to make you wait, Akiko-basan…"

Akiko smiled demurely as her adopted daughter stepped into the car, her eyes widened at the sight. "Kyouko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Your face is so red! How adorable!"

Kyouko cupped her cheeks, and found their temperature was higher than usual. "Uhm, it's cold! So-"

"You just came out from a building with heater, Kyouko-chan." She giggled, "So who is the lucky boy?"

"No one!" Kyouko stammered, _'That playboy! Saying shameless thing so carelessly!'_

Of course Kyouko didn't believe him at all, but she felt embarrassed all the same.

* * *

**Haaaa... let's see next episode's teaser**

**On Next chapter:**

_Kyouko looked at the spectacle before her, Shotarou holding standing ashtray on his hand in awkward pose, her Aki-chan sniffing in Tsuruga-san's arm with cigarette ash on his hakama, and pale faced Yashiro-san._

_" **What's going on here?!"** She growled at them._

* * *

**_Thank you for your support and I hope you like this chapter ^^ Please review!_ **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Episode 04**

* * *

**Glossary of Go~**  
-Shin-Shodan (A game where title holder play against new pro, in this case Shodan or 1Dan)  
-Ooteai (Weekly game that determine their chance to level up, usually held on Thursday)  
-Yugen no Ma (Room of Profound Darkness, special room meant for important game such as Shin-shodan) 

**Kyouko is already a Shodan, in this case a newbie go player by this chapter. Her Go career would be mostly glossed over but serve as a plot point too.**

**note: I change last month to last winter for time period of Tsuyu's proposal. Simply to keep the timeline match canon SKip beat and canon schedule of tournament in Hikaru no Go. Not completely the same but not too far different at least**

**LAST chapter I upload for this story! I AM DONE running away from my paper! My deadline is in two weeks! DAMN IT!**

* * *

**Episode 04: Crossroad**

"Congratulation, Kyouko-chan." The man in suits raised his glass in salute, "Welcome to the world of pro… since I can't join the party in April, let's celebrate a little early."

Smiling demurely at the man, she raised her own glass of soda. "Thank you very much Toudou-san. Thank you for treating me a wonderful meal, you really know how to spoil a lady!" Especially since he let her to order the most expensive parfait, or rather he demanded her to.

Toudou Kyoushiro was a Go player who had reached rank 6-Dan, and also working as a lawyer. He was also her mother's coworker, who had helped her a lot for the last three years. "You're welcome, I am looking forward to watch your Shin-Shodan game… have you heard who will take you on in Yugen no Ma? Touya-sensei himself perhaps?" He asked as adjusting his glasses.

Kyouko laughed at the prospect, "Ie… that would be too predictable don't you think? Kouyou-sensei is too busy so he will skip the honor this year too." She informed him. "Maybe Kuwabara-sensei will… just to annoy Ogata-san."

"Sounds just like that old man." Toudou commented. "Oh, I almost forgot… you have an excellent record for your exam… just one lose."

"I wish I can have a clean record." She said wistfully. "And maybe…"

Toudou sighed at that, "Kyouko-chan… I will do my best to convince her to come with me to watch your Shin-Shodan game. Ok?"

She looked up at him hopefully and Toudou _almost_ regretted running his mouth, then she deflated. "It's alright… there would be a lot of people coming." Too many including Touya study group. "I don't think she can stand watching my game from viewing room with so many strangers." Then she added, "And Toudou-san I _know_ she is not interested in my game, you don't have to convince me otherwise."

"I see…" He trailed off unsurely. "Are you nervous about your new career?" He switched the topic quickly. "On top of your modelling job no less."

"Not really… I manage." As much as she could, and lately she felt something filling the emptiness for the last three years. "I am doing just fine." But it was not enough, not yet.

* * *

**Touya Residence**

Kyouko was on break period, with Touya couples out of town for business purpose and Akira taking a nap she had nothing to do to occupy herself. Nothing to distract her from memory of Tsuruga Ren's playboy compliment, so without regards for her kimono, Kyouko had spent the better part of her morning rolling on tatami floor in embarrassment as the memory played in a loop in her mind.

" _You're very beautiful as nature spirit."_

She let out a silent scream as she rolled on the floor to another end of her room, face red with exhaustion and embarrassment. "That playboy!"

Kyouko was no stranger to compliment, at least after she moved to Tokyo. She had been called cute, graceful and its every variation under the sun by her guardians, teacher and acquaintances. However, she was never called 'beautiful' to her face as blatantly as Tsuruga Ren did.

"Shameless!" Shaking her head back and forth she tried to erase his voice and smile from her mind but it was futile. "Just because that brat insulted me doesn't mean I should act like a lovesick girl over one sincere compliment!"

She was good at reading people so she knew very well Tsuruga Ren was being honest, which was the worst. She couldn't calm down, and she wanted him out of her mind!

RING RING!

She sat up and quickly rushed to pick the phone, relieved to see Ki'in on the screen, which mean distraction she was waiting for.

"Moshi-moshi? Ah… Ishii-san, is it about my Shin-shodan game?"

Shin-Shodan game was akin to appetizer in Go world, monumental in life of new pro but insignificant to the rest of the world. An initiation ceremony Kyouko thought was more like a chore for titleholder and welcoming party for the newcomer. Which explained why Touya-sensei skipped the chore whenever he could each year, and the result mattered even less to the world, as everyone was told to just do their best to give a good show.

"I see Ishii-san, two weeks later is good. I don't have anything scheduled on that day, so I can go after Kadowaki-san. Yes, I don't mind going last..." Kyouko assured the Ki'in's staff. "Have a nice day, and thank you for informing me."

Then she ended the call, smile still firmly in place. As soon as the phone was off of her ear, her smile slipped, eyes narrowed and lips pulled to a tight line. "Zama-Oza… huh..."

Strange, how strange… Among the five titleholders, four excluding her guardian, Zama-sensei was the least expected to take her on for Shin-Shodan. She expected Kuwabara-Honinbou and even Ichiryuu-Kisei, those two were more understandable. In the past there were instance they met in social parties, and the two titleholders more or less jokingly promised to welcome her personally to pro world. Zama-Oza in the other hand was more aloof, and had reputation as a sexist man so he never deign to talk to Touya Meijin's ward.

Well… another purpose of Shin-Shodan game for newcomer other than initiation would be…

Kyouko sighed at the line of thought, "What a wonderful start I get in pro world…"

* * *

**Two Weeks Later…**

She was dolled up today in deep red-pink colored hakama with western lace, Tsuyu-nee's design, and Akiko-basan even called Sugimoto couples to do her make-up and hair which was pulled up in cute ponytail. Apparently Akiko-basan took the advice from Kazuha-san seriously about minding her published appearance, even if was for Go weekly. A newspaper with black and white photo.

"Say Cheese!" The photographer instructed, and the camera flashed a couple of times.

And that was one thing down from the list of Shin-Shodan game.

"You looks very cute today, Kyouko-chan." Amano-san was the reporter of Weekly Go, a plump man in his fifties with kind smile.

She beamed, "Thank you, Amano-san."

Zama-Oza nodded, "Really… as expected from a _model_ , you don't hold back even for a newspaper, do you? Touya-kun?"

It was no secret that everyone in Ki'in either called her by first name or Touya, and frankly it unnerved her a little to be called by Kouyo-sensei's surname from time to time. She didn't miss the emphasize on her new profession, and knew Zama-oza was not looking to be side-dish to make her look good today.

"I will always do my best." She informed them. "But Akiko-basan said dressing well will help to refresh my state of mind, and I feel very refreshed."

Obviously that was not what Zama-sensei expected her to say, then the Oza retorted. "So you will playing better than you usually do then, Touya-kun?"

Amano-san stuttered, "Zama-sensei… that's…"

"Maa…" Kyouko hid her shock after deliberate insult behind her demure smile. "Kouyou-sensei taught me to play my best even in clown suit, so of course I will play my best today against you, Zama-sensei."

Amano-san looked close to hyperventilate.

"Hmph." Zama-Oza scoffed.

"Please take care of me today." Kyouko bowed, and grimaced under the curtain of her hair.

* * *

**LME Office (A month Later...)  
**

Ren followed by Yashiro stepped inside the office of talent section, part of LME office they didn't frequent often but President who called him today was waiting in the lounge of this section for who knows why. Knowing the President there would be a scheming in the background somewhere for sure.

Much to their surprise, most of the seats were vacated and all staffs including their respected leader were crowding around TV in the lounge. "What's going on there?" Yashiro wondered. "Is there a re-run of Sachou's favorite romance drama or something?"

"In that case, Sawara-san and the others won't be there with him." Ren pointed out, before making his way towards the President. "Takarada-sachou?"

The President had donned feudal lord costume, which explained the armored horse they saw on the hall. "Yo, Ren!" He raised his hand in salute.

"What are you watching, Sachou?" He asked.

"Mogami-kun's Shin-shodan game, of course." He answered, eyes never leaving the screen.

And indeed on the TV was Mogami-san in hakama, sitting in front of a Go board with serious expression.

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

"Shin-shodan?" Ren echoed, wondering what that term mean.

Sawara came to his aid. "Shin-shodan is initiation game for new pro, where the newcomer is given the honor to play against titleholder as rite of passage to pro world."

Yashiro hummed, "Hee… I never know they have that kind of tradition, my parents never mention it even though they're a big fan of Go."

Another middle aged staff who played go chimed in. "Because it's not an important game." He waved off in negative. "Even in Go Weekly the game is just glossed over on who was facing who."

"Hoo…" Yashiro nodded sagely, "But this is broadcasted on TV!"

"Because Mogami-kun is playing." Their president explained. "This is an educational program featuring talented youth of the country… it's a special episode so they go as far as showing the game. She is a model and also quite young for a pro…"

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

Ren frowned at that, "Sixteen is young for going pro?"

"Quite… but it's unusual for middle schooler to pass, the youngest pro is ten years old." He informed them. "She is good… you can tell she learn from a master from her elegance while holding the stone."

"Then again Mogami-kun seems to be the type who is graceful when doing anything…"

Ren was unsure how to judge gracefulness when holding Go stone, but she does look good when doing it on TV at least.

Sawara-san suddenly let out a growl, followed by his fellow Go enthusiast. "Oi! Zama-sensei! WHat the heck?!" He pointed at the screen, which displaying a middle aged man now.

"That's so mean!" The other added, getting angry as pointing at the TV.

"So true! He should be ashamed!" Someone said as scowling in the background.

Yashiro whipped his head around in confusion. "What? Why?"

The president who was a casual player himself sigh exasperatedly, "My…. what a shameless man Zama-Oza is…"

Ren looked at him inquiringly, "Sachou? What's wrong?"

Rolling his eyes at the actor, Lorry answered. "Nothing's wrong aside from how a titleholder shouldn't play like that against a newcomer, it's like an adult bullying a child."

"Eh?" Yashiro was confused.

Sawara shook his head, "You see… in a game of Go, manner is very important. Someone of Zama-sensei's standing is a grandmaster… and in a game that represent the rite of passage for a Shodan like Mogami-kun he should've played gently and sternly like a teacher would."

"It's a basic courtesy." The other Go enthusiast added. "But in this game Zama-sensei is merciless, and cruel. It's unbecoming for someone in his status."

"Mogami-kun play very well though." Lorry added. "She is not giving up even though the gap in skill is vast, in fact I think she scares Zama-sensei enough to make him to play viciously."

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

…

…

"Why the silence?" Yashiro wondered as the camera was now showing the board from above, and moments later shifted to Kyouko bowing in seated position as declaring. _"Arimasen."_

"Gah!"

"That bitter old man is infuriating!"

"Don't give up! Mogami-kun!"

"Fool! If she insist to go on, she will look even worse! And it's polite to surrender when she should!"

The show shifted back to the hosts, they commented about her good effort to stand up against an experienced adult and then they joked on how little they know about Go. Then they wished a flourishing career for her.

Yashiro moaned sadly, "Poor Mogami-chan… she must be very sad to get bullied by this old man!"

"And she is a sore loser to boot." Ren added with a sigh.

"Who is the sore loser, Tsuruga-san?" A feminine voice asked.

Minus President and Ren, all men jumped in shock when a familiar voice suddenly interrupt their heated uttering. Turning around they found the topic of conversation was standing a few feet behind them, wearing the same demure smile.

"Ohayo, everyone." She greeted them, "What's with the gloom atmosphere, the weather is very nice today outside!"

Yashiro eyed her warily, she didn't seem depressed and too cheery. "Are you alright Mogami-chan?"

"Eh? Is there a reason for Yashiro-san to think I am not?" She wondered.

"What Yashiro mean is your Shin-shodan game." Ren clarified for her, earning unison gasp from the other men in the room. "It seems you lose badly… we watched the game just now." He added.

"REN!"

"TSURUGA-KUN!"

The girl stared at him unblinkingly as she let his words washed over her, "That's it?"

"Huh?"

Then she burst to laughter, tears pooled on the corner of her eyes as she waved a dainty hand animatedly. "Ha ha ha ha… I thought someone died, so it's just my lost against Zama-sensei in Shin-shodan game? Ha ha ha you guys are so _swee~t_!" She drawled on the 'sweet' to emphasize her point.

Majority of men in the room, most of them were old enough to be her father blushed brilliant red at her cooing tone and indulgent smile.

Ren was unfazed, so did President who was shaking his head. "So… you're not upset at all with your Shin-shodan game? You're pretty depressed about that one lose you got in your exam, Mogami-san."

"I would be lying if I said I don't feel upset at all." All men in the room leaned in, ready to console the girl. "But as a pro player I am already prepared." She patted her chest and declared, "A heart of a pro go player should be like konyaku, elastic, turn and let experience such as this to slide by and shake it off."

"..."

"..."

Why Konyaku of all things?

Ren chuckled at that, "Is that so? You're very tough Mogami-san."

"I have to be." She nodded sagely. "Beside… that game is from last month." She pointed out, "Isn't it a bit too late to get angry now?"

Since Shin-shodan game was held in January to February, now was already March. It was not the most popular event so those who were watching including Sawara didn't even realize the game happened last month.

"So you will take your revenge against Zama-Oza later?" He wondered. "You're a sore loser, remember?"

Yashiro let out a silent scream at Ren who for once seemed to refrain picking an argument with Mogami-chan and now he outright insulted her! Never mind she called herself as such before! Sawara-san seemed to be in the same opinion, judging from his horrified face.

Kyouko shrugged, "Nah… if I want to take revenge over one lose in pro game, by the end of my first year I will have too many people to take revenge on." She pointed out logically.

That's her answer?!

"I see…" Ren trailed off. "You're very through Mogami-san, I thought you would want to take his title or something."

And why this guy pushed the issue even further?! Yashiro screamed inwardly in frustration.

"It would be a loooong way before I can think about playing against a titleholder." She laughed at the idea of challenging a title holder as a shodan. "Not to mention, he might not be holding on the title by next year…" Which was the fastest she could get to competition for a title considering the schedule. "Since in few months he will be playing with Kouyou-sensei for Oza title." She didn't seem to have any hidden intention when saying it, but more or less she was so sure the Oza title wouldn't stay with Zama-pro.

They came to a conclusion, someone was already on warpath to avenge her! The Meijin himself no less.

"Anyway… Sachou, how about our meeting?" She wondered.

Ren blinked owlishly, she also had a meeting with president?

The man in costume grinned, brandishing his fake katana. "Of course, let's march to my office and we shall unite Japan under the heaven!"

Kyouko pointedly ignored his antics, so did the rest of LME staff who already resigned about his hobby. She fished out a paper from her handbag and handed it to Sawara-san. "I am sorry it takes so long… here is the profile you need, Sawara-san."

"Ah, it's fine… Mogami-kun." He assured the girl. "You're busy with your pro debut anyway… let's see." His eyes widened in shock. "Oh, so… you decide to use stage name after all, or rather it's not?"

She just smiled indulgently at his hesitation. "The kanji is different though… as you suggested I change my first name to Kyo from Kyoto and Ko for child. I also change the kanji for surname…"

He nodded frantically, "I see… to be honest just 'Kyouko' is alright though."

Lorry's eyes softened, "Oh, so you have decided on that…" He trailed off gently. "It must be hard on you… Kyouko-chan."

She just smiled at him, her expression unreadable. "Maybe..."

Ren and Yashiro couldn't help but puzzled, why a stage name, and not a drastic change elicit such a response from their president.

* * *

**Lorry's Office**

Lorry grinned at the four people he gathered in his office, and the four looked back with various expression. Director Shingai had a tired sigh as rubbing his forehead, Ruriko's manager looked apologetic because they gathered mostly because of her charge that supposed to be her responsibility but she ended up dragging these peoples to help her.

Tsuruga Ren was smiling his usual smile but Lorry didn't miss the look on his eyes that said, _'You're plotting something again, aren't you?'_

The last one, latest addition his growing LME family was also smiling indulgently. An Okami smile when faced by a drunk customer, which to be honest hurt his heart a little that his antics made the girl treat him like a drunk.

"Oh well… let's start the meeting for Takarada Accomplishes." He began grandly.

"We're not doing anything criminal, I hope?" Ren chimed in.

"NO! It's for love!"

"Arara…"

He cleared his throat, his expression serious. "You see… Tanaka-san here has expressed her concern about her charge, one of our best singer, Matsunai Ruriko."

Tanaka, the female manager nodded with troubled expression. "Ruriko used to be a hard working girl but as she got famous… she start to… get spoiled. If things didn't go the way she want she will throw a tantrum and then threatened staff, producers… that she will quit."

Ren frowned, he had heard the name in passing as 'problematic' talent of LME. "And why we're called?" He was famous for his professionalism but he was sure he was not called to lecture his fellow celebrity, one that didn't even on the same field no less. "I am an actor so I can't see how I can help with Matsunai-san."

Kyouko didn't see how a model like her was any help either.

Shingai, the director who had been informed beforehand ahead of his fellow accomplish groaned. "I am going to direct Ring-Doh, and as you know Ren… I have casted you as my male lead."

"Yes, so?" He still didn't get how his drama was related to Matsunai Ruriko.

"We want you to act as bait to get Ruriko-chan to accept the offer as female lead, Chouko." Shingai told him bluntly, as he was very irritated Takarada-sachou calling a favor that could ruin his movie.

"What?!" Ren looked at the director with open shock, before turning to Lorry. "Sachou!"

"Well… you're Japan's number one chick-bait." He pointed out loftily, "And… Kyouko-chan, what's with that face you're making?"

As one they turned to the teen, who had disgusted expression, covering her mouth with kimono sleeve as she stood abruptly from her seat. "How shameless! Sachou, you have lost my respect!"

"Wait! I mean well for this girl! I swear…" He flailed, "Sure, we lied to her but… it's for her own good! So she can heal and work professionally like she should! It's for the sake to regain her love for her job!"

Kyouko seemed to be pacified and sat back down, but it was clear she was still wary about the proposal. "Alright, but why am I included in this group? I am just a model."

"And also a legitimate Yamato Nadeshiko my Chouko suppose to be." Shingai added, looking at her with wistful look. "Favor from sachou or not I have no intention to let this Ruriko-hime to ruin my movie because she has nonexistent experience in acting, and most likely have no clue how to act like a traditional Japanese woman. So the least Sachou could do for me is lending me someone who can help me with the latter."

Kyouko blinked owlishly at him, "So… my role is teaching her how to act like me?" She pointed at herself cutely.

He grinned, "More or less… how you stand, walk, speak… and since you're also a master of tea ceremony that's two birds with one stone because I also need you to teach her that." Shingai said, nodding to himself. "And if the plan failed I have a competent replacement ready on set, and that's three birds!"

"I am not an actress." She pointed out loftily. "Even if I don't need to alter my demeanor to portray your character, Shingai-san, Matsunai-san have more experience in front of camera I'd say…"

He snorted, "As of now you have more professionalism in your pinky than Ruriko-chan did." He said blithely, pointedly ignoring Tanaka-san's flustered face. "And I doubt a model who had guts to jump to icy water and showed no discomfort whatsoever in front of camera can't act."

Silence…

"Where did you hear that from, Shingai-san?!" Kyouko stuttered, her face blushed a brilliant red before turning to their boss with sharp look. "Sachou… how could you!"

"Eeh… I never promised anything about keeping your wonderful escapade as nature spirit a secret." Lorry pointed out, smirking at her with unsuppressed glee. "Especially since one of the most beloved of LME is under impression, it would be embarrassing if it get out that she was rolling on the grass and jumped to icy cold stream in winter to deliver her best photo."

Shingai nodded sagely, "You have guts, Ojou-chan… and aside from teaching Ruriko-chan a thing or two about being a proper Japanese lady it would be good if you share some of your… erm...guts."

Lorry was nodding in unison with Shingai, "And for her own sake, I hope Matsunai-kun will learn from you."

"Ugh…"

Ren looked at her troubled expression, and wondered if it ever crossed her mind that she had no _o_ bligation whatsoever to be part of this plan. She could refuse on account that she was unrelated to project Ring-Doh unlike him and Shingai, and yet… Wait, why it have to be her in the first place? Shouldn't a professional instructor arranged for Matsunai Ruriko to learn this stuff? Why asking someone who while certified had other jobs on top of her modelling.

"I am counting on you Mogami-kun."

"Ugh… When the shooting starts?" She asked.

Shingai informed her. "Next month… around the end of April."

She looked at him in disbelief, "Erm… and how much free time she has to learn?" She asked to Tanaka-san.

She stammered, "Erm… I am not-"

"What do you mean?" Shingai laughed at her, interjecting them. "I want you to teach her on site!"

"How?" She asked innocently, as she couldn't wrap her head on teaching someone everything she learned for most of her life.

"Eh… like when I told her to walk I need you to assist me to correct her posture, and give her an example. If needed you can act Chouko for her so she know what I want!"

"But that's-"

"Beside… we want her to feel urgency when learning how to act like a lady, it's sink or swim situation. If not she would just throw a tantrum as usual!"

"Oh, I see…"

Ren's eyes widened as he processed what Shingai said, so the plan was not just to correct Matsunai's behavior but also subtly nudging Mogami-san to learn acting! Looking at the confused and almost harried girl, Ren had horrible image of innocent lamb led to slaughter. Should he help her? How?

"Well… in the end." The President's words cut off Ren's line of thought. "It's still your choice whether you want to get involved or not, and what you decide by the end of it is yours alone too…"

Ren turned to the ' _boss'_ and realized he was also speaking to Ren, assuring the actor while he would nudge the girl to that direction, the choice to take the first step and walking forward to it was still hers alone.

"Alright." Her calm voice shocked them out of their reverie, "I accept, Takarada-sachou."

* * *

**Talent Section**

Sawara rested his chin on his hand, sighing at the profile form in his free hand. He amused himself on trivia Kyouko put 'Katsuramuki' as her most notable talent, and made a note to persuade her to put other talents because she sounded too modest here, and he doubted youngsters nowadays know the professional technique.

Still… that expression she had when he mentioned about using stage name.

On the stage name's box, it was written. 飛矢 京子 (Touya Kyouko) in which she was using the surname of her guardians, but strangely she was using different kanji for Tou from original Touya damily that should be kanji for education, but Kyouko used kanji 'to fly' instead.

There gotta be deeper meaning in this choice of name, right? Though no matter how curious he was, it was impossible to pry on family matter like this, so Sawara decided to let it be.

* * *

**Outside of Lory's Office**

"It's fine already Toudou-san." Kyouko let out a sigh, leaning against the wall because she was afraid she would lose her footing at some point of this conversation.

' _I am so sorry Kyouko-chan… Mogami is in a fix because of her current case. You know how she is when-'_

Kyouko knew very well, after all she had been foolish enough trying to get close to Saena when she was in her darkest mood. She gave up reasoning her mother's ire for her, but she could never wrap her mind around Saena's fear that somehow Kyouko would bring bad luck and made her lose her case.

" _Don't get any closer! I have to win this case, if you make me fail again…"_

If there was anything she knew about Saena well even after years of separation, they were the fact her mere presence offended the lawyer. Second, she was seen as failure. Third, she brought Saena, bad luck. None of these lessons were flattering.

"I don't expect anything… really…" Who she had wanted to fool? Herself? When she called her mother, wanting to tell Saena that she passed the pro exam, first place and was looking forward to her chance to win Young Lion Tournament…

' _I don't need to know that, don't call me for such a trivial thing.'_

She should have known after her mother acted indifferently when she call about her graduating as the best student from her middle school. Even if she won Meijin title, Mogami Saena wouldn't have cared.

" _Still…"_

"It's just the usual… as always, it's neither good nor bad Toudou-san." As usual, her mother didn't care.

Yashiro almost not long Mogami-san had received a call after their meeting, Mogami excused herself to deserted hallway while Yashiro picked his call. In his haste Yashiro forgot to put on his glove and ten seconds later his phone died a tragic dead. It was an important call from R-Mandy and before Ren could offer his phone, Yashiro had rushed off downstair to borrow office phone.

Left alone, Ren wondered if he should go after his manager or…

"What took her for so long?" He was worried, because he was not entirely convinced she was alright when she came to the office. He didn't claim he knew Mogami-san well, but he had seen his own reflection enough to see the subtle body language when someone was not in their best mood. And seeing forcing a smile, with those haunted eyes was enough reason for Ren to be worried.

Very much so, because his old self was dangerous and broken.

So he let his long feet to take her to the hallway she disappeared to.

"It's just the usual."

If not for his keen ears to perceive emotion in voice he would have missed the slight trembling in her voice, she was upset.

"As always, it's neither good nor bad Toudou-san." She said to assure someone.

Ren quickened his pace, and came face to face with the girl whose glazed eyes seemed unable to see him even though he was right in front of her.

" I am fine… thank you!"

Then he heard and saw, the girl who spoke in cheery and upbeat voice but her eyes were empty and her expression was that of a pained soul. If he was not shaken to see her in such state, he would have wondered if she really had no acting experience at all to produce such a dissonant in her voice and expression.

The line ended and she flipped the phone close, her hand fell to her side.

"Mogami-san… are you-"

Her unoccupied hand rose to her face, covering them from his sight. "I am sorry… give me a moment, I would be fine by then."

To his ears her words were translated as she would 'put her mask back' by then, and that was exactly what she was doing now, composing her emotion and put back her mask of Yamato Nadeshiko. Ren approached her, any other girl would have wanted a hug but he was no one to her, just a passing acquaintance.

So he reached and give her a gentle pat on the head, the same way he did to calm Kyouko-chan down. Even though this Kyouko was not crying out loud, surely she was crying inside. He could feel her jolting at the contact, before relaxing.

"It's alright now." She said in even voice.

Ren stopped, and she slid off from under his hand and walked pass him. "Mogami-san?"

She turned around with her usual demure smile, "Let's go Tsuruga-san, I am sure we're getting very busy soon, don't you think?"

"Sure."

* * *

**On certain silver Porsche.**

"Kyouko-chan is going to compete in Young Lion Tournament for young pro and insei." Yashiro beamed at him. "She is doing wonderfully!"

Ren sweat-dropped, not even looking at the newspaper Yashiro was holding. "Why you're reporting everything she did to me for the last two months?" He asked out loud.

Yashiro sighed, "She is your friend."

"Huh? Is she?"

Yashiro nodded sadly, "Yes… I think she is your friend at least, because you hold everyone at arm's length and yet with her you seems to forget that. You argue, you tease… and get mad at her." He listed on. "I am not so sure myself but you just let your guard down around her."

"..."

"...So, care to explain?"

"I will be more careful then." He decided he had to be more firm in his Tsuruga Ren mask.

"That's not what I want to hear, but looking back at how you two argue I doubt it very much…" Ren's control just slipped around her.

"I have more self control than that."

"Uh huh… I will believe you when I see it."

Ren just sighed, "Whatever Yashiro-san, we're here… Fuji TV."

* * *

**Fuji TV (Studio K)**

"Ashiwara-san." Kyouko couldn't believe the blunder Kouyou-sensei's youngest student had gotten himself into this time. "What do you mean by Aki-kun's puppy eyes is too much for you so you're coming to Fuji TV?"

There was sobbing in the background, and it was not Akira's, in fact Kyouko was sure the cute laughter she heard faintly was Akira's. _'But I am already on taxi to Fuji TV!'_

She sighed, "I told you to babysit Aki-kun for me for three hours! It's not that long…" He was a very quiet child and enjoyed playing Go and reading, Ashiwara should have distracted Akira with Go and books. How hard it could be!

' _But Kyouko-chan…'_

"I am very busy here!" She was assisting Tachibana-sensei for a educational program that would feature Ikebana tutorial, and the shooting just started! "Can't you bring him to a cafe or anywhere to distract him until I finish here? Ashiwara-san?"

" _Right! Aki-kun, how about going to that playground? We can wait for you Nee-"_

" _NOOO!"_

" _You heard our little prince."_

She rolled her eyes, sighing exasperatedly, "You're so useless with Aki-kun…? Alright, I will tell the backstage hand to let you in." She cleared her throat. "Pass the phone to Aki-kun."

" _Nee-chan?"_

She sighed at his cooing voice, "Aki-kun you can come but promise me you will be a good boy and be very quiet when you get here, okay?"

" _Uhm!"_

"Now give the phone back to Ashiwara-san."

" _Hai~"_

* * *

**Fuji TV (Lobby)**

Fuwa Shou was in good mood as his interview was going well, he was so suave he was sure after this he would get even more famous, and that meant more girls going after him. _'I am so cool after all!'_

"Shou, good work." Even his manager thought so too. "I'll go pick the car, so wait here for a bit." She said him in loving tone as handed him a reward for his hard work, cold drink for his dry throat.

He winked at her, "Be back soon, Shouko-san."

After his manager left, Shou let out a sigh as girls nearby started talking, and of course it was about him.

"Look! That's Fuwa-kun."

"Aaah, won't he look this way?"

Taking a sip of his drink, he thought to himself. It was getting hard to have time for himself, being popular was so hard. Of course that _girl_ who only know how to whisk tea wouldn't know how amazing that was. At least these girls knew he was a sight to behold, unlike _Kyouko_ who would look at him with those indifferent eyes as if he was just dirt in her getta.

"He is so cool."

"It's the real one! Live!"

He gritted his teeth, before scolding himself for showing such an uncool face. Inwardly agreeing with their compliment for him. Fortunately or not for him, the girls weren't paying attention to him anymore, much to his shock. In fact their heads turned to the completely opposite direction.

He cracked one eye open and realized who was stealing their attention from him.

Tsuruga Ren was walking with his manager following a few step behind, and for a moment Shou felt small because it seemed all eyes forgot he was even exist. He was not going to feel disheartened though! Because he had been waiting for this confrontation!

But…

Those long legs even top models envied, if he remembered correctly the bastard was 190cms. How was that even possible for a Japanese, and he looked even taller than on TV. Not to mention the guy exuded aura of sophistication and charm naturally just by walking.

He could feel his nerve plummeted, and slapped himself mentally for being a coward. There was nothing to fear!

This guy must be wearing 15cm platform shoes!

' _Ara… what an idiotic assumption! Just with one look you can tell his shoes is normal type! Aren't you the one wearing them from time to time in your concert costume?'_ Said annoying voice on the back of his mind that suspiciously sounded like Kyouko.

Not to mention he was younger!

' _Which mean you are just a kid compared to him, not that your mental age have catch up with your physical age…'_ His mental Kyouko snarked.

He more handsome than Tsuruga!

' _The whole Japan disagree, that's why you're not number 01!'_

Shut up! He was cool, and he would show her! Without thinking twice, he hooked his foot on nearby ashtray and knocked it right to Tsuruga's path.

* * *

**Back in Fuji TV (Studio K)**

"What do you mean he ran off when you're paying the taxi driver?!" Kyouko trailed off, swaying dangerously.

Tachibana-sensei helped her to steady herself, "Kyouko-chan? Are you alright?"

"Akira-kun… he got lost in this station…" Trying to regain her bearing, she felt like a newborn calf. "I have to find him, but-"

She huffed, "Never mind! I can get by another half of tutorial myself! Just go and find Akira-chan!"

"Hai!" Then she ran out of the studio like a whirlwind.

Lobby (Fuji TV)

CLANK! PRANK!

Ren stopped on his track, eyeing the knocked ashtray before shifting his line of sight to the culprit. A teenager with pale blond hair, dressed in furred jacket glared at him. It was obvious the blond was picking a fight with him, but Ren was sure he didn't know this person and never met the punk before either. So it must be another petty male entertainer who was bitter because of his number 01 title, but this was the first one bold or rather stupid enough to be this open about it.

"Sorry." He didn't sound like he mean it. "My legs are too long, if I noticed you're there I would have been more careful."

His eyes said it all, and Ren wondered what this idiot wanted to achieve from this stunt. So he let his gentleman smile painted his lips, and said. "I can understand." Obviously what he said caught the punk off guard judging from his wide eyed look. "You accidentally knock things and trip over something, it happen all the time." Ren intoned with the most understanding voice he could muster.

' _What the?'_

Before the idiot could recover, Ren hooked his leg under the ashtray and kicked it back towards the blond. The punk scrambled to stop the ashtray from falling over him.

Walking a few steps ahead, Ren gave the idiot one last glance. "The cover and the trash, remember to-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by sound of something metallic sliding against the floor, a high pitched yelp and something below his line of sight fell. Ren's eyes widened when he saw a toddler dressed in light blue hakama laying flat on its stomach, right on top of the scattered ashes.

"Oh, my gosh!" That was Yashiro.

Ren quickly kneeled down, and helped the child to sit up gently. It was a boy that could be easily mistaken as a girl if not for hakama he was wearing, hair cut in neat bob. The toddler didn't cry but he was sniffing and looked ready to burst in tears.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, keeping his hold on the boy's shoulder because he was unsure the toddler had steady feet. "Can you tell me where it hurts."

"It's… not hurt…" The boy sniffed some more, "I'm...ust…. Surprised… that's all." He muttered, whiping his glassy eyes.

It seemed aside from the dirty hakama and shock after he tripped over the ashtray's cover, the toddler was alright. However this boy was a lost kid considering no parents yelling yet. Dusting the ash from his hakama as gently as he could Ren pulled the boy closer, picking him up. "Can you tell me where your parents are?" He asked.

"Uhm…" Throughout the exchange the blond punk was as useless as statue, still holding on the ashtray.

"Aki-kun!"

Uh-oh, here comes the angry mother. Ren thought for a moment before he realized the voice was pretty familiar and the owner was a very young lady, with hidden temper, the epitome of silk hiding steel.

"Nee-chan!" the boy who was apparently named Aki called back.

"Ah." As he looked up he was not sure he was glad or not his ear was not deceiving him, there she was in all her flowery glory. She was dressed in hakama this time, in the same shade of blue of the boy's with butterfly pattern.

"Kyouko?!" The idiot knew Mogami-san? Not to mention using her first name with no honorrific?!

Mogami-san was looking back and forth, first at sniffing child in his arms, the idiot troublemaker, the mess on the floor, Yashiro and then Ren himself. The actor wondered what was running through her mind at the sight of him holding her brother, the punk holding on the ashtray like it was extension of his body and gaping Yashiro.

At last after the long pause she decided, "What's going on here?"

Before the troublemaker could open his mouth, Ren stepped forward and let the toddler, Aki to reach out for his sister. "Nee-chan!"

"Aki-kun… you're so dirty? What happened?"

Ren answered smoothly, "Someone with too long legs just happen to knock over the ashtray to my path, I helped to pick up the tray and left the culprit to pick the rest. Because he is too slow, your brother tripped over the cover and fell on the dirty floor."

She turned her attention back to Ren and then to the blond who looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Sho-ta-rou-kuuun?" She cooed, "Maa… I guess you're still as clumsy as ever."

"SHHH!" The newly revealed pine boy shushed, looking wildly at their surrounding. "Don't call me that in public!" He hissed.

She lowered her gaze, founding the cover and trash on the floor. Then she turned to smile sweetly at Ren, who returned it with his own. "Tsuruga- _senpai_ please take care of Aki-kun for a moment."

"Sure." Ren accepted the boy back in his arms without protest.

Then she marched to Shoutarou, who scooted over from her. "Uhm Kyouko, this is-"

"Don't bother to explain, even after years you didn't learn how to pick up after yourself so-" She turned to an old janitor who walked to their direction, carrying trolley full of cleaning supplies. "Ojii-san, can you help me please?"

The old man in his fifties blushed, unused that such a young girl calling him so politely and sweetly. "Yes, Ojou-chan? DO you need some help to clean this up?" He eyed the mess on the floor.

"Oh, no… please just lend me your those." She pointed at the dustpan on the trolley, and the old man obediently handed it to her. "Thank you very much, we will return it soon!"

"Anytime, jou-chan!" The janitor said as he went on his merry way.

"Such a nice old man." She sighed theatrically before shoving the dustpan to Shoutaro. "Here! Clean everything up! You're the one who make the floor dirty and Aki-kun fell!"

Shoutarou accepted the dustpan bewilderedly and Ren struggled to keep his laughter in, Yashiro was already snorting. "Like-"

"Do you know Yayoi-basan sent me a lot of embarrassing baby photo of yours? For insurance just in case-" She trailed off. "If you don't start now the whole Japan will know you're the pine boy."

The threat was delivered and Shou rushed to do as he was told, sweeping the dirty floor and moved the cover out of the way. He froze when the floor was clean and the ash and cigarette butt were on the pan, because he had done something uncool to stop his childhood friend from embarrassing him.

Not to mention since who know when she had walked away to take her brother from Tsuruga Ren. "Oi!"

"Mogami-san… that person?"

"I apologize on behalf of his parents for his behavior, not his though… but let's be off on our way because I need to go back to my job and I am sure so do you." She told him as the two LME talents marched away with their own elegant stride that in spite of the past face didn't look like they were in hurry, with Yashiro trailing a few step behind them.

"I think you owe me the name of someone who picked a fight with me." Ren pointed out. "I think I deserve that much."

"Ooooi! Wait!"

They pointedly ignored the singer, he was running but they had a good head start and much better skill in giving off air to part the crowd of people to make way for them. "I suppose." She patted Akira's back soothingly, the boy was already asleep. "Let's say he is your unknown rival for woman's attention…"

"Go figures… why he is competing with me over such thing anyway?"

"Ego obviously." Kyouko answered smoothly. "And his name is Fuwa Sho, I recommend you to avoid him when you can like I do."

"Agreed… and when he will stop chasing us?" Ren asked.

"He is chasing just me I think…"

"You should report him, a stalker is no laughing matter." Ren said, glancing behind and confirmed his suspicion that Fuwa was still chasing them.

"Do you see me laughing _senpai_?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

A woman with voluptuous body and flattering clothes stopped in front of them, shocked at the sight of Tsuruga Ren and Touya Kyouko walking side by side with her charge chasing them a few meters behind. "Sho?! What are you doing?"

They glided past her, Yashiro was already panting to match their pace. "Please stop him, manager-san." Kyouko said when she was close enough with the manager. "Or he will be in a lot of trouble."

Taking her advice seriously, Aki Shouko didn't think twice to halt her charge. "Sho! Stop! You're making a scene!"

"But that's Kyouko!"

"Yes, I know! Rising model from LME, even if you like her doesn't mean you can just-"

"No, it's not like that!"

Ren and Kyouko wisely took the chance to make their escape and hopefully whatever rumor popped up from this incident would be harmless them, though considering the circumstances, the only one who embarrassed himself was Fuwa Shotarou alone.

* * *

**On the way back to Akatoki**

**"They're what?!"**

Shouko cringed, wondering if she had made a mistake with telling Shou. "Yes… Tsuruga Ren and Touya Kyouko belongs to the same agency, they're both from LME."

"How did they know each other?! LME is damn big like Akatoki!"

"Uhm… Tsuruga-san is also a model, so is Touya Kyouko, so it's not strange for them to know each other…" Shouko guessed even though she was sure she had never seen them modelling together yet.

Sho gaped at her and Shouko wondered what else shocked Shou this time. "Kyouko is a model?!"

"Yes, why are you so surprised? She is the model of _Monogatari_ you're so entranced with, remember?"

"I am not entranced !" He denied hotly.

Shouko rolled her eyes, recalling how dazed Shou was when staring at the billboard. "Alright."

"But a model?! Seriously?! She looks so different! Her surname is Mogami!"

"Make-up… that's how, and I confirmed it myself when I order my kimono dress from Monogatari…" SHe recalled the mousy looking desainer. "And it's not strange to use stage name."

Shou stiffened, hoping Shouko was not suspicious of his own stage name. However it was confirmed Kyouko was _here_ and that meant, she followed him! Like she always did! Ha! She acted so full of herself and yet she couldn't forget him!

She sighed, "But seriously Shou… I think-" She stopped at the look on Shou's face she saw through the rear mirror. He was grinning like a loon? At least he was in good mood, best to not reminding him he had made an ass of himself that afternoon.

* * *

**On the way to LME**

"This is the first time someone in industry challenged you so openly Ren." Yashiro commented as glanced at the backseat Kyouko and Akira occupied. The two had decided to tag along because LME was closer than Touya Residence and Kyouko wanted to give Akira his bath as soon as possible. "And you get involved too, Kyouko-chan." Because it was awkward to keep calling her with her official surname, and Touya-chan made him uncomfortable, Yashiro got her permission to call her casually.

Ren sighed, "As you saw just now… Fuwa will pick a fight with us both if given the chance, no one involves anyone."

"Well… in my case he thinks he has unfinished business with me, senpai." Kyouko murmured, caressing Akira's hair, lulling the boy to deeper sleep. "I am done with him though."

Of course both Ren and Yashiro wisely not pursue the detail on her business with Fuwa Sho.

"Senpai?"

She beamed at him, "You're my senior in modelling and I think you earn my respect for what you did just now."

"I see…" He chuckled at that.

Yashiro cheered inwardly, _'At last you scored a point with Kyouko-chan.'_ He cleared his throat. "Still, both of you are so cool when dealing with him, even I… am a little angry." He admitted.

Kyouko chuckled softly, "I am not so calm though, Tsuruga-senpai is…"

To be fair Fuwa's recklessness hurt her brother. "Because I am gentle." Ren answered simply. "Moreover I am an adult, so I am not that spirited to pick a fight for real."

Yashiro rolled his eyes, "If you say so, but age doesn't correlate with being gentle, and if you _are_ gentle no one would feel threatened by you and you will avoid that kind of situation." He pointed out. "Kyouko-chan, do you know there are rumors that said Ren used to be wild and now he is calm because he has done everything there is to do?"

"Oi."

"Uh huh… I did hear people say he has fulfilling misspent youth." She beamed, giggling softly at his scandalized look. "True or not I believe our past is much duller and tamer than what people speculate."

Ren recalled Kyouko was rumored to be the daughter of old family who fell from grace in LME once. He had to agree, the past that made them don their mask was nowhere as exciting as the rumor said.

Unfortunately so.

His musing was interrupted by his kohai who gasped, "I think I forget something in Fuji TV."

"You did?"

"Someone to be exact." She shrugged, "Oh well, I will call him before he send the rest of study group and Kouyou-sensei to panic attack if he calls them."

Back in Fuji TV, Ashiwara Hiroyuki, 3Dan Go player and student of Touya Meijin was still looking for Akira, running around the TV station like headless chicken with death sentence hanging on his head for losing his mentor's precious son.

* * *

**As you can see... Sho deluded himself to think Kyouko is still his, and a little improvement with Kyouko and Ren's relationship.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Episode 05**

* * *

**Do you guys think Kyouko openly calling Ren, senpai is cute? I think so. I just think it fits in a sense not too far not too close kind of relationship. It's also Kyouko's subtle jab at Ren, since he called her out on it once... that she has to be polite with him because he is her senior. Rather than Tsuruga-san, senpai is more endearing to me for some reason.**  
BTW I finish my paper LA LA LA~ and my teacher is so understanding that the company I work as intern for is like a heap of problem and here I thought my previous one is BAD. Go figures...  


**=_='**

* * *

**Episode 05: Yamato Nadeshiko**

* * *

**Hachisu Studio**

Matsunai Ruriko obviously didn't like her, in fact Kyouko would made a wild guess that the singer was borderline hating her at first sight for who knows why. She was not too concerned because she was pretty sure she had not done anything yet to earn Matsunai-san's ire. Kyouko had no time to dwell on why because she had a job to do, namely modelling and she needed full focus when doing it.

"Yes, hold that pose Touya-chan!"

Flash!

"Give us different pose, showing off the elegant silhouette of the kimono."

She did so, tilting her head and twist her body a little.

"Exactly what I want." He loved working with this girl, a lot of model nowadays had no idea how to model traditional clothing that barely showed body silhouette like kimono, unlike her.

The singer harrumphed, her dark eyes glaring at Kyouko with unrestrained annoyance. "I can't see why I have to stay after my photoshoot to watch Touya Kyouko's!"

Her manager shushed, "Ruriko-chan! Shh! You need it, Touya-san is almost an exact image of Chouko from Ring-Doh… since this is your free time and her shoot is next door, it's your chance to observe!"

"The way she moves…" Tanaka pointed out, "See how she has beautiful posture, and-"

"I had enough!"

BLAM!

"Ruriko-chan!" Tanaka called after her charge and quickly excused herself and apologize for the commotion before following the singer.

"..."

"..."

"...Isobe-san?" Kyouko called out the photographer, whose attention was locked on the door, so did the rest of the crew.

As one they turned their attention back to her and said, "Touya-chan… never ever be like that girl, I would hate to see how right some people are that showbiz is a factory of assholes." He was never one to mince his words, and famous as strict photographer who won't think twice to kick problematic model out of his location.

The shoot ended in a good note, and no one mentioned the rude visitor they got in form of Matsunai Ruriko. Kyouko had just finished thanking the crew when her phone rang, it was from Shingai-kantoku.

"Moshi-moshi, Touya speaking." She was getting used to call herself Touya, it had not been easy.

' _Good afternoon, Touya-chan~ so I heard you informed Tanaka-san about your photoshoot in hope Ruriko-chan will obediently come to observe? Nice try… but I am sure you failed spectacularly."_ He snickered.

She sighed at his jovial tone, "Well, Shingai-kantoku… I am just trying to make your job easier. If she saw I hope she might be interested to try to imitate my posture at least." Or had an idea what to expect.

She heard a sigh from the other end, _"You're as bad as Ren with expecting the same amount of professionalism you have from your peers."_ Shingai grunted.

"Is that so…?"

" _You two are unusually dedicated… tone down the expectation, lower them to normal level. You have to know I am also lowering mine because I want to get through the filming with my hair intact…"_

"If you say so, Shingai-kantoku. I don't know you're the type who suffered hair loss so early…"

" _And that's just a joke."_

* * *

**Touya Villa (1st Day)**

It was Kouyou's ancestral villa, and since it was not used the Touya family decided to rent them out from time to time so the asset wouldn't be wasted and it was taken care of. Simply perfect for Ring-Doh setting in Shingai's mind, although Takarada Accomplish number 04 had no idea the director would use her adopted family's villa though.

"...So your co-star." He gave pointed look at Ren before shifting to Kyouko, "And your student is not coming today because her custom made parasol is not done yet."

"..."

"..."

The two _dedicated_ talents exchanged exasperated look before turning back to the young director with neutral expression. "Should I chalk it up as _okay_ because she is taking care of her asset which is… her snow white skin? Or not?" She wondered out loud, talking mostly to the director rather than Ren.

"No, it's not okay at all… Touya-san." Ren smoothly switched calling her with stage name. "Even by normal standard Kantoku asked us to use, it's not okay _at all_ …" By unspoken agreement both of them agreed they had standard for professionalism that would be unfair to be expected from everyone else.

Shingai bit his lip when the female model gave him an annoyed look, "Kantoku… for this plan I go as far as taking Go convention in Nagano, and I would like you to know… if this filming disturb my work as Go pro you have to call Nippon Ki'in on my behalf."

"Why is it so scary?! You want me to call a group of old men and tell them sorry I borrow Touya-chan a little too long so she can't show up?" He asked incredulously, "Meh!"

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "You're not a kid, kantoku… you're the one who insisted having me to coach Matsunai-san…"

"You're pretty high maintenance." He grunted.

"It's your call as my superior for this project Shingai-kantoku." Kyouko pointed out.

He sighed, admitting she was right. "Okay… so! Without female lead what are we gonna do today?"

"FIlming the scene that doesn't involve her?" Ren pointed out the obvious.

"Rethinking our plan?" Kyouko suggested, "Because obviously we have underestimated her lack of cooperation and…" She raised three fingers, before folding them one by one. "Willful, selfishness, and unreasonably personality." She listed on Matsunai Ruriko's problems they had to fix.

Shingai aimed his gaze at no particular direction and decided, "Let's just stick to the plan of playing it cool when she is throwing tantrum, and worse comes to worst, Touya-chan… I am counting on you."

In unison Ren and Kyouko face-palmed, "This is a disaster." Kyouko decided. "You can't be serious that passive bullying can work, Shingai-kantoku."

"I am really serious."

**The next day…**

There she was, green giant parasol moving up the hill. From up here she looked like a turtle. "Who come up with the idea of letting her to walk up here by herself and carrying that parasol?" Kyouko wondered out loud, for once she was wearing western clothes which consist of blue knee length skirt, and white long sleeved shirt with blue ribbon on the collar. Her hime cut hair was pulled up in stylish bun.

Ren couldn't help but look, she was… fascinating in western clothes because he had never seen her wearing this type of clothes. "Touya-san, aren't you hot in those?" She even wore black stocking, what kind of 'modest' standard she applied to herself?

"This is cooler than yukata actually…" She replied, lowering the binoculars. "And again, whose idea?" Then she passed it to the tall man.

They were pretty high up hills so they could watch Matsunai Ruriko dragging herself up the hill with binoculars. "Her manager, as punishment and apology for us all… and while I am not a petty man I admit it's soothing our wounded professional heart," He said, checking Matsunai Ruriko's progress on scaling the slope.

She giggled at the joke, "Won't this make our princess even more irritable? I can't see worsening her mood is in any way productive." Kyouko pointed out.

"Remember our mission, we're not going to make things easy for her." He said lowering the binoculars.

"Easy for you to say that _senpai…_ I need to teach her how to act like a rich young lady from old family, you're just our pretty bait."

Ren turned to look at her with a fake smile, "What did you just call me dear kouhai?"

"Our pretty bait, chick bait- President's words not mine." She ignored his scoff, "Anyway… I just can't see the plan A will go well, what's the chance it would end up to contest of patience?" Lowering the binoculars she added. "She is resting every five minutes… at this rate the sun would go down before she reach the villa."

"Very likely." He thought so too. "And considering her infamous selfishness, she could have careless if she delays us one more day." and probably blamed them for choosing location like Touya's villa.

She sighed, "There's a very good reason why corporal punishment is erased… we need more than just giving Matsunai-san a scare I think…" Shaking her head she followed her senior back to the villa. "Change of plan then… let's ask someone in the crew to pick our princess up. Itou-san and Takei-san are fishing somewhere near, ne?"

Ren frowned at her, "Oh? I thought you will suggest this _chick bait_ to go down there himself."

She beamed at him, her okami smile firmly in place and he had a very bad feeling. "Oh no… Tsuruga-senpai, I have something better… just you and I."

If he didn't know she was a proper lady, he would have thought she was seducing him. Against his better judgement, he followed her deeper to the forest, answering her siren like call.

**Touya Villa**

She made it to the peak somehow, no thanks to slowpokes who took their time to pick her up and even then the male crew helped to bring her bag and parasol but they made her walk by herself. Sure she didn't want to be carried by sweaty low level male, but they at least should try to offer carrying her. But nope, they even complained under their breath when carrying her stuff.

She walked to the old and dirty villa, grimacing at the prospect of staying weeks in the building. Patiently she sat down and let them put up the furisode and make-up. They did a good job choosing kimono that looks nice against her fair skin, she admitted.

But her main concern was, "Ne… where is Tsuruga-san?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Somewhere in the forest near the villa two person, male and female were busy and in a rush to get it done, especially the girl. "So what do you think Tsuruga-senpai? Hh..."

"Hm… impressive for your first time, but I think you're a little too enthusiastic." Ren commented, beaming at her. "Take it easy, slow down your breath."

Kyouko panted, "Am I doing it right?"

"It's not about right or wrong but you would look better if you don't grimace like that too much."

"It's so hard!" She moaned.

Ren chuckled softly, "Because it's you, that's why it's hard… considering your personality."

"What?!"

"Don't be offended, it's just considering your personality you would try to hide it better so you don't have to grimace too much."

They were too absorbed with their mission to notice two filming crew had run with red face and bloody nose when their conversation was overheard.

* * *

**Back in the villa…**

"So what's with Ren and Touya-chan?"

Yashiro as manager supposed to keep Ren's social life -which was nonexistent- secret when question like this was thrown, even from a director like Shingai. "Tentative friend, senpai-kouhai… which still nothing but I hope it will be something." He answered smoothly.

Shingai snorted, "Go figures, no wonder Takarada-sachou call him boring… he is too clean."

"I know, I wish he give me more trouble to work on… and even if my workload increased I won't get angry because at least he will have a social life." He murmured wistfully. "As for Kyouko-chan… well there is _something_ , maybe comradeship? I don't know where it started though…"

"Hoo… so they sympathize with each other." He hummed, "Oh well, speaking as an acquaintance I will say, good for Ren. As a director I will say good too, they have image that sells…" Takarada-sachou was not that kind of person but people liked matching image. "Regardless the nature of their relati-"

His musing was cut off by noisiness on the front yard, and after Ruriko-chan's entrance followed by mass complain from everyone for her disrespect and selfish attitude, Shingai was very curious of what else going on his set that set this buzzing commotion. Go figures it was the two LME stars.

And another one who was unhappy to see her fellow LME star with Tsuruga Ren, walking back from the forest as arguing over Ren's eating habit of all things. "It's unbelieveable someone as large as you eat like birds…"

"I am fit so it's alright…"

"No, it isn't… in the first place you eat like it's a chore instead of basic necessity. I feel sorry for the chef who cook your food if you eat with troubled expression like you did."

"I am not troubled by eating."

"In that case… don't look at bento box like it's some sort of torture device… I thought you got heat stroke or something to lose appetite like…"

Shingai sighed at the sight of two cozy young stars, wondering if they even realized coming from the secluded area like the forest could start a bad rumor. Then again even if Kyouko was new, they shared pristine clean record that made them borderline invulnerable to rumor. Even if there were rumors, Ren was an actor of his own league so nothing less than anything criminal could drag him down. As for Kyouko...her family influence aside Shingai couldn't imagine she would let rumors get to her.

"What is she doing here?! With Tsuruga-san no less!"

Clearing his throat, he announced. "She is an expert we invite to teach you etiquette and sadou."

"WHAT?!" Came a shriek that shouldn't belong to one of the best singer in the country. "You… you're my teacher?! And… what are you doing?! Flirting shamelessly with Tsuruga-san? He is my Co-star."

Kyouko gave the singer a pitying look. "Another one, and you haven't start the filming yet." She gave the actor a dirty look.

"I think I should feel offended." Ren added his two cents.

* * *

**Living Room**

At last after Touya Kyouko walked away from Ren, Ruriko got his attention. His first sentence was the same as she hoped. "At last you came." But on the second, he shot her down. "I am getting tired waiting for you."

Watching the fair skinned singer stomped away, Shingai sighed. "You can try to be nicer."

"I am being honest."

* * *

**Five minutes later in the hallway…**

"I hate you."

The ward of Touya family just smiled benignly, "Ara… that's troubling since there's a lot I have to teach you, and.. Hating your teacher is not helping your learning progress from my experience."

"I don't need you to teach me, after all you're just talentless model who get this far with connection!" She hissed at Kyouko.

So that was the reason for this hostility, and on top of jealousy because Tsuruga paid more attention to her. "Is that so? Your opinion of me aside, Matsunai-san… what are you doing in here? The filming start in five minutes."

Ruriko smiled smugly, "Hmph! I am skipping, after treated like a fool there's no way I will go back there until they apologize! I am the female lead, so they're in a lot of trouble if I quit!"

"So you're throwing a tantrum like a child."

The singer froze, she couldn't believe this newbie model dared to throw that statement to his face. "You… you- dare?! I am not a child! I am-"

"Look at the time…" She trailed off before she dragged the singer back to the living room, much to Ruriko's protest.

* * *

**Back in living room**

Not long after Ruriko was retrieved by Kyouko who was dragging the struggling singer back to the living room. "How dare you treat me like this! You're a newcomer, be respectful to your better!"

"I am here as your Sadou and etiquette teacher." She returned smoothly, "Your seniority in showbiz world mattered not."

"You expect me to call you sensei?!"

"If you want to learn, yes…" She nodded, "So if you please… we can start from standing posture then walking, because that's what your character have to do in the first scene."

Ruriko glanced back at the two males sitting leisurely as drinking tea, gaping in disbelief that they didn't even try to pacify her. Content to leave her in Touya Kyouko's mercy. "I don't need to learn how to stand! Don't be ridiculous!"

Shingai perked up, "Oh! Is that means we can start filming the first scene at last?"

"She can't." Kyouko stated bluntly.

Ruriko glared at her heatedly, this time she had legitimate reason to hate Kyouko. "Who are you to decide that?! If I said I can that means… I CAN!" She declared, completely forgetting her plan to boycott the shooting.

The first scene was very simple just walk and bow to other character, as easy as pie. Or not…

"CUT!" Shingai shouted his cue, "Cut!"

"I am just walking!" Ruriko protested. "I haven't done anything!"

Shingai sighed, _'You have done plenty of mistakes… the most basic.'_ Shaking his head he explained, "Look, you suppose to be a _lady_ from an _old_ family… so I want you to act like you are one, Ruriko-chan." He glanced at Kyouko who had been standing on the side dutifully. "Touya-sensei, if you please… what do you see?"

Ruriko snapped, "Why do I care about what she says?!"

"You looks like a peasant in kimono." She declared bluntly, "Or rather… normal schoolgirls walking around in kimono. Your posture is terrible."

The singer sputtered, "You…"

Kyouko inhaled softly. "We can start from standing…" She said as walking towards Ruriko, and before the singer could protest Kyouko corrected her pose with a light push. "There… tuck your chin...back straight up, and make sure your head, torso and toe are _perfectly_ aligned." She pointedly ignore Ruriko's yelp. "There… it's the correct basic posture."

The crew started to comment, "Whoaa… just a slight change and Ruriko-chan looks different."

Ruriko was a little happy to hear she got it right even though it was with someone's help. "Ugh… this feels… uncomfortable."

"Stay still…" She instructed sternly. "You haven't get to walking part yet Matsunai-san, as soon as I let go of you, your posture become unsteady. In scene 15 Chouko have to stand still for a long time so please get use to this."

Shingai perked up, _'She read through my script to know all Chouko have to do in this movie? Impressive…'_

"I will learn how to stay steady _then_! Now can you let me walk so I can get this scene over with?!" Ruriko was already trembling in this stiff and unnatural posture for her, she felt like she would sway like palm leaves anytime.

Kyouko was shaking her head now, "That would be like learning to run before crawling, but if you insist… walk but remember to keep alignment of your body on the center, and don't sway…"

Ruriko stepped forward and few steps later even though the camera is not rolling Shingai called, "Cut! Sensei! She walks like a penguin, fix that!"

"Yes, of course Shingai-kantoku." Kyouko sighed, "Matsunai-san… don't walk with switching your body weight to different places, you suppose to walk in flowing rhythm… like a calm water stream."

She tried again and almost tripped over her own feet but Kyouko caught her.

"If you walk like that you will trip yourself."

"Grr…" She growled. "I bet you're tricking me, walking like this is impossible!"

"I walk like this for most of my life." She told the singer flatly.

Shingai sighed, "Touya-chan… just show her how to do it instead of telling her~"

"Right." Kyouko agreed before standing beside Ruriko, naturally assuming the basic pose. Then she stepped forward, moving across the room more like gliding than walking. Earning awe from onlookers, and the director himself was nodding in approval.

"Perfect." Shingai couldn't help but complimented, and Ruruko gritted her teeth because this was the first time she heard Shingai complimenting anyone.

"Alright." Kyouko turned around, facing the idol. "Can you see how I moved my legs while keeping the center of my weight aligned… it's that simple."

Shingai and Ren frowned, _'So that's why she is wearing western clothes today that showed her body silhouette so Ruriko have easier time to observe her movement.'_

' _Takarada-sachou is not kidding, she is very through."_

"Ugh… I get the what kind of walking Shingai-kantoku want… but what's with not switching weight?"

Ren interrupted them, "Touya-san… can you please walk back to Matsunai-san?"

"Huh? Alright…" Kyouko did as instructed, frowning when on her second step her head became heavier and by time she reached Ruriko, there were three cans of green tea on her head. "Senpai, if you please don't play with me…" Ignoring the clapping crews in the background.

"I am helping you though." He corrected her. "As you can see Matsunai-san, I think I can add two more cans and it won't fell from her head… this is because Touya-san didn't walk with switching the center of her weight like you did."

"Oh." She was too flabbergasted to respond with anything else, because the sight of Tsuruga Ren playing around with Touya was bizarre. Especially since Touya was on her toes to put the can on his head but he was too tall for her.

"You're well on your way to be a show model… Touya-san." He told her, dodging her attempt for revenge. "Just a couple more inches to grow." She was sixteen, plenty of time to grow taller.

"I will stick to model magazine, thank you." She retorted, "But the extra inches won't hurt!" Especially to reach his colossal height!

"Now, now… don't be so quick to dismiss the possibility." Ren told her, "But on second thought, staying petite and cute suit you just as well."

"What did you say?"

Ruriko couldn't take it anymore, and before she could think about the consequence, she shoved Kyouko off balance. "Quit flirting with him!"

WHAM!

"Oof!"

"Ah!"

When Ruriko opened her eyes she realized what she had just done, in her fit of anger she had pushed Touya Kyouko right to her co star. Both models were on the floor, in compromising position that no one could comment on because Kyouko let out a pained yelp when she tried to stand too quickly.

"Aww…" She hissed, holding her left ankle.

In instance all eyes were on her, and Ruriko cowered at the look on their eyes, accusing, and disgust. So shaked because never she was on the spot like this, she didn't even notice Ren carrying protesting Kyouko out of the room in princess hold.

"Horrible." Someone whispered.

"That's uncalled for…"

"Even though Touya-san is being so nice to put up with her…"

Shingai groaned, "I can't believe this… let's have a break, and you better hope your teacher is alright Ruriko-chan. Because finding another teacher is hard, and a lot of people would kill me if they know she was injured on my set."

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

Their worry was unfounded, or rather it was but the injured person who now had bandage wrapped around her left ankle and limping didn't share their opinion. "Let's start again, I think Matsunai-san can get it right if she tried to walk slower this time. The script didn't say she has to walk in specific speed anyway."

"..."

"...Uhm, Touya-chan are you sure you're alright?" Shingai asked warily.

"Alright enough to teach her, yes." She answered flatly. "Though I have to change back to kimono because there's a rip in my stocking because I fell… and I am not walking around in western skirt without them. So bear with me, Matsunai-san… I will do my best to fix your posture."

Ren sighed, "I don't think that's what everyone is worried about."

"I can work, what else to worry about?" She said in flat tone. "So why don't we start now… slowly first."

Ruriko for once obeyed, memory of accusing stares still fresh in mind. She manage to walk elegantly by his third try, not to Kyouko's level but would do in Shingai's opinion. She was still corrected on her bow though,

"For the bow, please don't look up Matsunai-san and slow it down."

Shingai sighed in relief as at last they got through the first scene, but it didn't last long when he remembered what comes next.

* * *

**Back garden**

The setting for outdoor tea ceremony was a platform covered in tatami mat, under red traditional umbrella. An outdoor scene Shingai thought would be like pulling his teeth if his female lead complained about sitting under the sun, but after she injured Kyouko, the singer was being very compliant. He was prepared he won't get out of this filming alive though, if that scary Meijin knew his daughter got hurt…

"Touya-chan… just sit on the edge, you don't have to sit seiza to teach Ruriko-chan!" He stopped the girl who was about to sit in seiza position, which would be a torture with that injured leg.

She glared at him, "That would be improper!"

"For peace of my mind, I beg of you!" Seeing her limping from the main building to the platform was enough to give him a heart attack, especially since he caught her wincing when she thought no one was looking.

Because he pleaded and begged, Kyouko complied and started the lesson with sitting normally.

"Oh, that's correct…" Unexpectedly for Sadou, Ruriko was a very quick learner. The singer basked in compliment before deflating when her teacher guessed. "Oh, you have learned before… haven't you Matsunai-san."

She stiffened and that was enough confirmation for people to know her guess was right.

"That's good… you're getting skillful." Much to Ruriko's ire even though she was being complimented the look on Touya Kyouko's eyes said enough that the model was not satisfied with her.

Shingai quickly interfered, "Uhm, it's enough she did it correctly!" Which was true, because Kyouko's standard was too high.

"If you said so, director…"

Shingai spoke too fast about Ruriko's wind blowing to the right direction when she dozed off watching Ren and forgot her lines. Shingai didn't want to listen to her excuses, he wanted her to redo her scene until she got it right. So he shot her down her excuse and told her to go back to her position. It went downhill from there because Ruriko started to mess up on purpose, though Shingai was not so surprised since this was the girl who threatened her superiors too many times to count, her latest tantrum was not a stretch of imagination.

"CUT! Ruriko-chan… you forgot to wipe the rim of the chawan! You can't hand Ren the second helping like that!" She looked sideways and Shingai groaned, "You did it correctly in practice so why now…"

She smirked at him, and Shingai had a very bad feeling. "I guess I can't do it perfectly as Shingai-kantoku wanted, after all… Touya- _sensei_ didn't show me how properly! She didn't even sit in seiza like she should!"

"Huh?!"

"Oi… she is kidding right?" Someone in the background said in disbelief. "I mean… with sprained leg to sit in seiza…"

"It's going to hurt like hell!"

Shingai wondered if now he was allowed to blow up because surely Takarada-sachou would understand why he made LME's prized singing princess crying two years worth of tears. "You-"

"So if she did it properly you will be able to?" Ren asked rhetorically with a raised eyebrow.

"LME Workaholic number 1, you be quiet!" Shingai was seriously on the the end of his tether.

"You're right!" Of course workaholic number 2 would agree. "Allow me to correct my mistake." She proposed gallantly as limping towards the platform.

Ruriko gaped, her mouth tried to form words but nothing come out.

Ren sighed, "Yare yare…"

The singer gritted her teeth, she didn't need a remedial lesson! "Hold on! Rather than just teaching me how to perform tea ceremony again… I think Touya-san should also teach me how to entertain the guest like a host should!"

Ren frowned at his co-star, "What do you mean?"

"I am still green in acting after all and also in Sadou, so! Why don't Touya-san try to act as Chouko for this scene… she is at least a master in tea ceremony!" Ruriko explained her reasoning. "She is already in kimono too… so why don't she just give me a _proper_ and _perfect_ example to follow."

No one dared to speak, horrified by the sudden selfish proposal from their female lead. The other girl namely Touya Kyouko for the umpteenth time that morning quickly replied in flat tone that didn't match the mood of her surrounding, "Alright… if it's no trouble for everyone to spare time for one practice take for demonstration. Fifteen minutes right?"

Ruriko gaped at her, "Longer than that because I am sure you haven't memorize my lines!"

"I already memorize all Chouko's lines…" Kyouko announced much to their shock, "Since I have to know what you have to do on the scenes."

"You're lying!" Ruriko sputtered, "How could you memorize all of them?" Even Ruriko only memorized lines from the few first scenes and still rereading them before each scene to refresh her memory.

The go player blinked owlishly, "How? I am a go player… memorizing is a very vital skill, I am not as good as veteran but I still remember the game I played last month." She laughed softly, "And also… I got nothing to do yesterday so I read all the script because I am bored."

Ren shook his head exasperatedly at how the girl described her previous day as nothing to do, when in reality Kyouko started with cleaning the whole place with caretakers of the villa, playing tutoring game against their director, cooking lunch, etc. He had been wondering what the girl was doing when she didn't come out from her room in the afternoon until dinner time, he had guessed she was resting after tiring herself out. So she ran out of things to do and read Ring-Doh script clean yesterday afternoon.

Well, she certainly won't have any difficulty to start a career in acting if her memory was that good. He supposed memorizing stone positions and sequence was harder than lines. Ruriko's unreasonable demand aside, it was getting interesting. He even got the chance to act against Kyouko herself, since he saw her potential he had been very curious after all. Although…

"That position… you looks embarrassing." Ren pointed out, in which Kyouko was on her knees and slouching. "Matsunai has to learn how to be a host of tea ceremony not a… human chair. No sense of beauty whatsoever. I am disappointed."

"Be quiet, senpai… it's only natural to avoid painful position as long as I could. I will sit properly when Shingai-kantoku called it." She told him, her breathe was slightly erratic.

* * *

Shingai was beside himself with worry, because surely Kyouko was in a lot of pain even though she did a very good job hiding it. Then again it seemed to be her forte to hide her discomfort and pain under her smile. "I am so dead."

"Uhm… Shingai-kantoku, I really think we should call this off." Yashiro murmured, standing beside the director close enough to hear his moaning. "Kyouko-chan is as bad as Ren about work." He sweat-dropped. "And they're still arguing in this situation…"

* * *

"The way you handled the chawan was so sloppy! You will spill the tea like that!"

"That's how my character do it, it's in character."

"Really? I didn't see anywhere in script that said Shinji is a sloppy person."

"Are you criticizing my acting?" Ren sounded amused.

Kyouko was not amused, **"** Just your manner in drinking tea."

* * *

Shingai sweat-dropped, "Indeed they're the worst workaholics in LME's history… and what's with the arguing? Never mind, I don't think I want to know." Shingai admitted, before turning to Ruriko who flinched at his annoyed look. "So please keep your eyes open wide… because God help me if you didn't learn anything from this."

"Hai!"

"Action!"

As soon as the camera started to roll, Kyouko assumed proper position with a smile on her face. There was no sign she was in pain, it was deceiving performance. They could even see hallucinatory daffodil in her background, the air around her was like shouting to the world that she was feeling good in this sunny day.

"Maybe…" An assistant director trailed off, "It's not hurt as much as we thought."

Shingai scoffed, "As if… it can't be not hurt, Touya-chan is just that good in hiding her pain." He gave Ruriko a meaningful look. "After all she is a professional."

A professional… unlike her?

Her thought was interrupted by murmurs from the crews, commenting on the performance of tea ceremony. "Well… we know she is a master, so this is how an expert perform tea ceremony."

Shingai nodded in approval, "Right… it's just not going through the steps by steps correctly, but also a performance… see the way she is wiping the tools, drawing water, pouring, placing the ladle on the pot…" He listed on. "There is beauty and elegance in each steps no matter how simple…"

"That's… an unfair comparison, I am a-"

"Which is why I didn't ask you to perform as well as her for Sadou." Shingai interjected. "And here comes the part where you want to learn… entertaining the guest."

* * *

Ren had to admit it was a beautiful performance, even in his standpoint as an amateur in Sadou he could tell the vast difference from Ruriko's. Now though, how she fared in his battle ground after she left hers?

"This morning." He started his line, "I went to Suzunari Point, The sound of the wind really sounded like the bell."

Following the script she answered, "Yes..." Agreeing and pretending she was not interested. "So I have been told."

He was drinking the tea, then suddenly the sipping sound stop. As a host she noticed this and on reflex observed her guest, looking any sign of dissatisfaction for her service. Then their eyes meet, searching and prying eyes that sent jolt to her spine.

* * *

Shingai stood up from his seat, and realized the expression was good! Much better than the script, and accomplished because of Ren's skill and also because… she was a _real_ master of Sadou, so instinctively she was watching every sign in Ren's body language. It was not acting skill, but it made her very susceptible to Ren's control.

"Whoaa… this is good!" Why can't Takarada-sachou give him this girl for his female lead?!

* * *

"So you've never been there? Even _once_?"

"No…" She caught herself before she could raise her voice.

Ren smirked inwardly, she was so used to hiding her feeling that reaction he got was better than expected. She supposed to answer this calmly with sad expression, and he was trying to get her to be more obvious to deny him but because of her own tendency she displayed a very brief slip of control and back to the script in last moment.

"Not at all?"

"No." She answered, giving textbook reaction according to the script.

So she recovered already, but Ren didn't want scripted reaction. "Is there some kind of reason?" He asked, his voice lowered as he put down the chawan and looking at her straight in the eyes.

' _This man!'_ She gave a little jolt, mask slipping as her lips parted in shock. _'I am not going to lose!'_ She closed her eyes, and directed her attention to the chawan, her task.

' _Recovered already… again.'_ Ren was very happy with reaction he got, especially since it was much better than scripted body language.

* * *

Shingai saw this too and decided. _'I don't care what Sachou said, fine with Ring-Doh but I definitely call dibs to direct her debut project!'_

* * *

Kyouko was pissed, it had been a while she felt like this. _'This is just an example for Matsunai-san, why are you picking a fight with me?!'_ Giving off oppressive feeling like this, did this man think she would feel intimidated? She had zero experience in acting but she had _plenty_ in enduring male go players trying intimidation trick on her!

Ren was smiling inwardly, _'She thinks I'm picking a fight with her… I kinda am.'_ He wiped the corner of his lips with his thumb, and saw her frowned disapprovingly for a very brief moment. _'That's good too.'_

* * *

Shingai was nodding, opening his own script and writing down notes. "So true, proper lady like Chouko would show disapproval with Shinji's drinking manner… a brief one because a host won't show their emotion openly. Nice…" He hummed to himself, "Takai-san, you see that?"

The scriptwriter nodded, he was also taking notes. "Yes… I will make correction, damn… after she is done here can I ask her for tips? I am a pro but subtle things in tea ceremony is not my expertise."

Ruriko couldn't believe these two, "You… will replace me with Touya-san?"

"...If I could." Shingai admitted bluntly, uncaring with her scandalized expression. "You see… Ruriko-chan? Have you wondered why Touya-chan put up with you?" She tensed. "Not even once she get short with you… very patient with guiding you through her lesson? Not even after you push her down in your fit?"

"I… she is just don't want to destroy her perfect image as Yamato Nadeshiko!" She guessed, and was very sure that was the case.

He shook his head, "Because you're a child and she is a pro."

* * *

Taking the empty chawan she wiped the rim again with the cloth, and began speaking with her eyes focused on her task. "Since I was young… I am told to never get close to that point."

Focusing on task at hand, how typical of a dedicated lady like her. Ren smiled inwardly, however… because she was _that_ good of a host, she couldn't ignored him. Even something as simple as tilting his head to the side as if something had distracted his attention from her brewing. She didn't disappoint, tea ceremony was a performance so a host would be concerned if her guest was distracted from the proceeding.

"Sound of the bell ringing…"

She was watching and listening to him attentively, turning to direction he was looking at.

"You're afraid of being enticed by the bell's ring, aren't you?" He quickened the pace of his line a little, because this girl recovered from distraction like this real fast.

Ren had to admit the look on her face when she realized she had been had was priceless, she even lost hold of the chawan, and the vessel rolled to the side in dramatic fashion.

* * *

Meanwhile on the director's seat the conversation went on. "I wish this is a real take." He said wistfully.

"I can do that too! I saw how you want me to act, I will-"

"Nope… that's not possible." Shingai corrected her, "Not without Ren taking you seriously, and even then your act would likely fall short from Touya-chan."

"Huh, but why?" Ruriko wanted to know, watching this scene stirred something in her and it hurts!

He sighed, "Simply because they both are pro and very proud of their work… Ruriko-chan, unlike you." She tensed and Shingai knew that one was really hurt for her. "Could you sit with that injured leg like Touya-chan did without complaining because it's your job?"

No, she would complain and demand him to change the scene.

"Ren did incite those expressions from her… however Touya-chan himself also contribute to those, as a host she had to be attentive to her task and body language of her guest… even something insignificant such as Ren stop sipping or looking elsewhere made her concerned."

Takai, the scriptwriter nodded. "As Shingai-kantoku said… even in that distance… would you even notice those subtle cues?"

No, she won't… they were completely on different level than her so-

"Still… If Ren takes you seri-" Shingai trailed off. "CUT! CUT! Touya-chan stop!"

* * *

This was familiar, your body rebelled against you but your mind returned to one rule Akiko-basan said back then. No matter what she shall not show any discomfort in front of her guest, the master of tea ceremony would gracefully attend to her guest regardless of her feeling.

"She was sweating like crazy!"

"Touya-chan! Stop! Stop! Ruriko-chan already see plenty so stop!"

"Sensei! I am- sorry! Please-"

What did she do back then when-

" _Kyouko-chan… you need a doctor!"_

" _Someone called ambulance!"_

" _Nee-chan!"_

Oh, that's right…

"The guest… is still here…" She told them, "I can't leave.. Not… yet." She said with a smile on her face, then glanced around with her hands reaching for something. "The chawan…"

"Guest?!" Someone asked in confusion. "REN! Get out of here! Her guest should leave first before her!"

Someone with tall stature bowed to her and she returned the bow, she didn't have to refill the chawan then. Then the guest left, the ceremony had finished…

She swayed dangerously, _'It's done!'_ Then once again she was swept up by a pair of hands and moved away from the platform.

"Ren, the stretcher?"

"No, need…" He told the director, "Yashiro, go with Touya-san."

"Sure!"

* * *

**On the way to hospital…**

Yashiro and Tanaka let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding, looking back at the sleeping patient on the backseat and then to the villa uphill.

"I can't believe… we pulled that off…" Tanaka said as she slumped on the wheel, and the car came to a halt.

Yashiro who sat beside her on the passenger seat nodded, "Yeah… I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

Their patient blinked her eyes open and sat up, smiling brilliantly at them with no trace of pain in her face. "Ha ha ha… I am really sorry." She said in apologetic tone. "My plan B is a bit too much, ne?" She said as she reached out for bandaged ankle and untied them, revealing smooth and fair skin.

The two manager nodded in unison. "To us…" Yashiro admitted, "You and Ren are crazy, Kyouko-chan! I can't believe you two pulled this off!"

* * *

_Flashback_

" _Faking an injury?" Ren asked, crossing his arms. "Why?"_

_She smirked at him, "I ask Tanaka-san about Ruriko-chan… or rather Ruriko-chan who was an adorable and hard working girl."_

_Ren frowned at that, "Well… she won't get to where she is now if she was like now back then."_

_Kyouko nodded, tucking the stray hair behind her ear. "Tanaka-san said… the most memorable moment in her time as Ruriko-chan's manager is when she in spite of her high fever pleaded everyone to let her try again because she didn't reach her ideal performance yet… she wants people to listen to her song, her feelings…"_

" _..."_

" _She is used to be such a sweet and yet a dedicated child, worthy to be a pro." She finished. "No wonder Tanaka-san desperately want that Ruriko-chan back."She nodded to herself. "I mean... this plan will resound to her heart for sure."  
_

_Ren sighed, "I understand, but don't you think your plan is too complicated? How are you going to fake your injury?"_

_The go player gave Ren an unimpressed look, "For an actor you have no imagination."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _The point of you being involved in this plan is as chick bait, ne… senpai?"_

" _That term starts to sound like an insult rather than a compliment." Ren shook his head exasperatedly. "How are you going to get Ruriko-chan to hurt you?"_

_Kyouko's left eye twitched, "I need your cooperation, anyway… since she is prone to throw a tantrum I am sure it's not that hard to make her want to push me or something if I get too close to you." She had plenty of experience in angering fangirls courtesy of certain jerk._

" _Is that a permission to tease you?"_

" _You will even without permission... and one more thing, give me a crash course in how to act like an injured person!"_

" _Now?" Ren was amused, never in his career he would imagine someone would ask a crash course in acting from him.  
_

" _I am sure we have plenty of time… it's not that the crew we asked looked enthusiastic at the idea of fetching her."_

" _Touya-san… you're impossible, you know that?"_

_She ignored him pointedly and grimaced as leaning against nearest tree. "So what do you think Tsuruga-senpai? Hh..." Showing him, her rendition of people in pain._

_She does look like she was in pain, not bad for the first try. "Hm… impressive for your first time, but I think you're a little too enthusiastic." Ren commented, beaming at her. "Take it easy, slow down your breath."_

_Kyouko panted, "Am I doing it right?"_

" _It's not about right or wrong but you would look better if you don't grimace like that too much."_

" _It's so hard!" She moaned._

_Ren chuckled softly, "Because it's you, that's why it's hard… considering your personality."_

" _What?!"_

" _Don't be offended, it's just considering your personality you would try to hide it better so you don't have to grimace too much."_

" _Oh, I see… I don't like to show pain and discomfort. That's part of my job you know… so maybe like this?" She evened her breath, inhaling and exhaling slower. Her jaw set and she moved more hesitantly._

_Ren nodded approvingly. "Good enough."_

" _Well, now let's call Yashiro-san and Tanaka-san… we need their help too." She stopped, "How about Shingai-kantoku?"_

_Ren narrowed her eyes, recalling laid back attitude of their director. "Never mind him… we will tell him if we succeed."_

" _Eh? He is a director, he will find out I am faking the injury!"_

" _Nope… he won't, because he is already very impressed of your act in hiding discomfort in photo shoot Monogatari. It's even easier to deceive him because he is already know you're good at it."_

_Kyouko sighed, "If you say so."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"And since the plan succeed." Ren smirked at the wide eyed director he had pulled aside for a chat. "There you have it."

"...I am fooled by… an amateur?" Shingai stuttered in shock.

"Yes… we fooled you, but I am not sure Touya-san is an amateur considering she is a pro in this kind of acting, holding back pain and discomfort..." Ren explained, recalling the girl with upbeat voice who had pained expression on her face. "It's already her second nature…"

Shingai groaned, "Shit…"

"Eh? Are you that ang-"

"No, but I wish you told me before I start the second scene because… I called Ki'in about her injury and… someone from there is already on the way here."

As soon as he finished his words, someone slammed the door open revealing furious face. He was middle aged man with plump body, wearing brown suits that matched his hair and moustache. "I am from Ki'in, representative of Go Weekly and I would like to speak with Shingai Kantoku. My name is Amano."

"Ouch." Shingai grimaced. "That's me… and before you try to kill me Amano-san, apparently Touya-chan is alright. She and this guy." He jerked his thumb at Ren. "Are making everything up to get a difficult coworkers to cooperate." At horrified look on Amano's face, he added. "It's our boss' order…"

"Yes… and believe us, Touya-san is unharmed and we're really sorry for the false alarm."

Amano heaved a sigh, "Oooh… it's a job." He shrugged, "Typical of our princess."

Shingai sweat-dropped, so to those who knew her they were not surprised anymore with what she did to complete her job?!

"I thought it's a repeat from new year incident…" Amano-san said in relieved voice, texting in his phone with rapid speed. "You're lucky I rush here and forget to say anything to anyone… if not the wrath of Touya study group and the Meijin himself would be upon you. Now I have to tell the rest it's just false alarm."

Shingai gulped nervously, laughing. "Ha ha ha… I am lucky then."

"New year incident?" Ren repeated, "Repeat?"

Amano-san sent his email, turning his attention away from his phone and to the two younger male. "Oh.. it's something similar to what we thought happened here. It's around two years ago, Touya-sensei's wife had a bad cold so Touya-kun is the one who perform tea ceremony for Touya-sensei, his study group, and some of Ki'in staffs.

* * *

_Flashback_

" _Kyaa!"_

" _Kyouko?" The girl fell, somehow managed to keep the mountain of tray she was carrying upright. "Are you alright. Then Kouyou saw his son had wandered from his room, no doubt the boy suddenly appeared and latched on Kyouko when she was busy. "Are you alright?"_

" _I am-" She stopped before quickly adding. "Just surprised! I am fine!" She beamed._

_Then in place of his wife, she proudly served tea for their guests. Everyone was impressed such a young girl was so skilled, complimenting how lucky the Touya to have such a wonderful daughter. It was only later when the refilling was getting slower they noticed something was wrong._

_And they were horribly right._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"She had fractured her ankle… and still insisting to not move an inch from her host spot, she said… she has guests and she is not leaving." Amano-san was shaking his head at the memory. "We didn't bother with manner anymore as all of us run to nearest door, and I believe Ashiwara-kun knocked a shoji door off of the frame in his haste…"

Shingai was pale when listening to his story, "Wow… so the reason she fakes injury on her leg is because she has experience on that?"

Ren was unsure he should be impressed or horrified, "Well… that sounds like her alright. What's with the _guest haven't left yet so I won't_ rule? Is that common in Sadou?"

"I am not sure… maybe it's from before the Touyas adopted her." Amano-san shrugged. "Her previous guardian was an Okami I heard."

Ren and Shingai recalled Kyouko carrying mountain of trays just the day before. "I see…" So she was a go player, a model, sadou master, Ikebana artist and also a ryokan girl.

"Nevertheless… I am damn impressed!" Shingai admitted, "And Ren! You have to help me to convince Takarada-sachou!"

"For what?"

"I am calling first dibs for directing her debut project!"

"Are you a kid?"

* * *

**Back to Tanaka-san's van**

" _Kyouko-chan? Are you alright? Can you hear me?! Kyouko-chan!"_

Yashiro slowly glanced at the girl who was sitting on the back seat, _'What happen? She pick up a call and then she just froze!'_

Tanaka was driving so she didn't notice, concentrating on the road.

Then he saw it, a smile that eerily reminded him of Ren's and in the same time not. How was it possible for warm colored eyes like molten gold to be so cold and empty. "Kyou-"

"Ah… yes, I am listening Toudou-san…" Her hand reached for her purse and pulled a blue colored stone, and hold onto it in her hands like a prayer. "I'm fine..."

Then just like that her haunted look was gone and Yashiro thought he was imagining it, like a bad dream.

* * *

**Viride Law Office**

"Will you ever reconsider?"

"What?" Saena snapped.

Toudou sighed, "Making Kyouko-chan to change her surname… at least for her stage name? You make it clear you don't want the world to know you two are related."

The beautiful lawyer just frowned deeper, "It's easier for both of us… when the Touyas asked that for her, that child should have a clue…" Or rather she always knew but pretended being blind. "Beside, aren't the Touyas much better than I am? For her own sake I will proceed with transferring full guardianship to Touya family." She declared, turning on her heels.

"...Easier you said…" Toudou murmured, watching Saena's retreating back. "For you perhaps, but it's getting harder for your daughter to delude herself that in the corner of your heart you will acknowledge her…"

Why couldn't you open your heart a little for her? Toudou wondered sadly. "Before she come to hate you for real… she is only human after all."

* * *

**I don't hate Saena, in fact I am SO SORRY for her... Though I feel more sorry for Kyouko who braced herself to listen to Saena's story... A very realistic story to happen and as for Kyouko's father, I think he is not the worst person out there considering he tried to sabotage himself repeatedly.**

**In a way Kyouko might have it worse than Kuon, but she is stronger than him. I guess that's why Reino said Ren's pain is worse. In this story, Kyouko is a more prone to depression than canon even though she bounce back almost as well. The circumtances of her break up with Shou in a sense is worst than in canon. Kyouko in this story feels bertrayed in more ways than one, not just romance... he broke her world in Kyoto. In canon for Tokyo, she kind of have no burden to start anew. In this story she sees Fuwas family (and inn) breaking apart with their son because of her. She in this story feel 'there's no way out' almost in the same way Kuon did when Rick died.**

**Which also why she has more in common with Ren, as she creates new mask so she can live a new life.  
**

* * *

**Next chapter: Her Pandora**

"I only show my tears to one man! And that's my vow since I am six!" She declared stubbornly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Ren was not amused, "So you want me to fetch one of the girls to comfort you?" She looked like she was about to cry and break any moment, and stopped just because he was there.

"I don't show it to girls either, just one person." She corrected.

"Your boyfriend?"

"No." She shouted, "Just leave me alone!"

"Excuse me? This place is quite deep in the forest, it's late and you're a girl." Ren listed on, "Leaving you alone as far as I am concerned is not an option."

"Then make it an option!"

This girl was going to be the dead of him, why she had to cry in the forest alone in the middle of night?!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Episode 06**

* * *

**This is part real chap part intermission since... the scene are all original to this fic. There are lots of cameo here and I recommend search engine ready so you won't lost track on who is who from Hikaru no Go. BTW the timeline now is end of April to May...**

* * *

**Episode 6: Ren's Magic of Wisdom**

**Mountain Plain Hotel**

"So Kyouko-chan's job is… in this hotel too?"

Amano, reporter from Go weekly nodded. "Hai… this is one of the best hotels in Nagano and it common to hold exhibition game in this kind of place." He pointed at a table in the lobby. "She is playing shidougo over there, it's her last customer."

Ren had seen her playing once and only a short glimpse, so when he saw her contemplating her next move he couldn't help but stare. There was certain eerie glow in her eyes, and she was covering her lips with her kimono sleeve.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Tutoring game ( _Shidougo)_ was a routine for pro Go player, from the bottom of rank Shodan to the top of Titleholder would never be free from it. Most go players with no second profession made their earning mostly from tutoring, and even Kyouko was not one of them she enjoyed it all the same.

Pachi

She shifted the stone, "Here, capturing the stone here would a better alternative than building defense on left corner." She explained to her customer, "Onodera-san is a good player, but you're too hesitant in yose. It's alright to play more aggressively and have fun. Yose is like last spurt, so go for it!"

"Aha ha… I am not too good, but I get what Touya-sensei said." The middle-aged man said. "Thank you for taking me in even though your shift is over already, sensei."

She chuckled softly, "No, it's fine. Shall we discuss the game some more?"

Onodera-san's eyes shifted hesitantly to the side where a very handsome young man was standing against nearest wall in the hall, and a fidgety office worker beside the man. "I will come again to your next shift, sensei… I think your boyfriend is waiting for you."

Kyouko resisted her urge to deny that profusely, "Ah, that's my coworker Onodera-san… and thank you for coming."

"You're welcome sensei." And then the middle aged man quickly fled the scene.

As soon as her customer was out of sight, Kyouko craned her neck towards the actor. He was wearing cap and glasses, which while handy to hide his face didn't help him from drawing attention. "I heard the filming went well… Ruriko-chan swore she did her best." The girl had met her before she started her tutoring shift.

"She did." He answered, walking to her seat. "You're faking injury and yet you're still working?"

She shrugged, "The perk of this job, I only need my hand to play…"

"I have a feeling broken hand won't stop you either."

"As long as someone helped me to place the stone." She admitted without a hint of shame. "Even if I go blind, I can still play… there's something called blind Go."

Yashiro and Ren exchanged glance. "You're passionate about this game, aren't you?"

Instead of answering him with enthusiastic _off course_ the girl froze on her spot. "I-"

"Oi! TOUYA-CHAN!"

Ren and Yashiro gaped a little, seeing a plump man with shaggy brown in ill-fitting white shirt and blue suits walking to their direction. "Ku… Kurata-sensei?" Kyouko stuttered, "Please don't shout, I can hear you just fine."

"Anyway…" The chubby pro trailed off, "I am leaving tonight for LG cup. I have to catch a fight tomorrow to Seoul."

She brightened up, standing up and bowing to the higher ranked pro. "Good luck Kurata-sensei…"

"Good luck to you too." He returned, "After all, everyone has high hope for you to win Young Lion Tournament."

"Ah… I will do my best." She promised, smiling as clenching her fists in ganbatte pose. "Though it won't be easy with Isumi-pro who is also a strong candidate to win, and there are many other strong young player." She said, giving cursory look to other youngs pros who were chatting in the other side of the room.

Kurata snorted, "Ah Isumi-kun?" He craned his neck to see the mentioned player. "That kid is good I admit but you're tougher nut to crack Touya-chan."

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "Aha ha…"

"So anything you want me to pass to your boyfriend in Korea?"

"EH?!" That was not Kyouko but Yashiro. "You have a Korean boyfriend, Kyouko-chan?!"

Kyouko rolled her eyes openly, for once she didn't care about manner. "No, Yashiro-san. I don't have a boyfriend, not a Korean one definitely. I do however have pleasure to meet young Korean players who are staying in Touya residence last year…"

"I thought Ko is your boyfriend!" Kurata-san looked flabbergasted by the revelation.

"He is not…" Kyouko drawled on, huffing as covering her lips with the sleeve of her wide kimono. "I don't have _that_ kind of relationship with him." The young Korean player was not a bad person, but he shared too many traits of Shotarou than Kyouko was comfortable with. The arrogance at least, however Ko was not a playboy in spite of his looks because he was too obsessed with his job. Which was why Kyouko at least would admit they had tentative friendship.

"He keep asking about you whenever I go to Korea."

"Because I blocked his number… and sensei banned him from calling Touya residence." Because the guy had no common sense calling at two in the morning about some game in LG cup.

"He said he keep calling you through international call!"

"To play boardless Go game, which I refuse because…" She coughed, blushing a little. "Imagine the phone bill… and I refuse to get Net-go account because I will just encourage him to bug me to play with him."

"He sent you presents!"

"Go books in Korean, which he conveniently forgot I can't read. My Korean is passable but I can't read Korean." She pointed out. "If I have anything pass on to Ko Yong-Ha, tell him I am not joining any international competition anytime soon, and tell Suyong to talk some sense to his senior or I will not stop Waya-kun from throttling him next time."

"Did someone just mention the bastard?!" A red haired boy was suddenly teleported to her side, his messy spiky hair giving him a wild look especially because of his healthy tanned skin.

"Waya!" A boy who won't looked out of place in showbiz dragged the boy away, his hair was combed neatly, fair skinned, a typical Japanese masculine beauty. "Sorry Touya…"

"The bastard is still bothering you? The nerve!" The newly revealed Waya scowled.

Ren and Yashiro wondered if Kyouko forgot they existed when she whipped her head to another direction. "Waya-kun, not in public!" She hissed, her smile slipping a little before it returned in full force. "If you get too rowdy our seniors would get mad at us! Ogata-san especially."

At the last name she dropped, Waya froze, eyes darted around wildly. "Uhm…"

"Isumi-san… just take Waya-kun back to your room please? Before organizers regret bringing us excitable young pros as they put it." Kyouko said as waving the two pros in shooing motion and the handsome boy nodded enthusiastically as draging Waya by his collar to the exit.

Then she turned her attention back to the higher Dan player, "Kurata-san, good luck with LG cup and one more thing for Ko… tell him to not start another international incident the next time he step into Japanese soil."

"Eeh… okay. By the way I have to say I am envious of your generation, you guys are like circus. Certainly more fun than mine."

"Ku-ra-ta-sen-sei… thanks." She told him flatly, smiling brightly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Five minutes later…**

"I don't expect go players are so…"

"It's another mad house like LME… just say it Yashiro-san, feel free to do so." She said in resigned voice.

He laughed mirthlessly in response. "By the way Ko Yong-Ha sounds like a familiar name…"

Ren googled the name, frowning. "Ko Yong-Ha… he is a 4-Dan Koren Go player and occasionally become guest actor in Korean drama?" He was a handsome teen with shoulder length reddish brown hair, and dark eyes.

No wonder he sounded familiar, he was someone from Showbiz and had sizeable fanbase in Japan.

"They're side-jobs he is taking occasionally to boost the image of Go, or Baduk it called in Korea." Kyouko informed him, laughing softly with no mirth. "I think Korea Go association made him, because Ko'd rather holed up in kifu achieve if he could help it." Kyouko said gloomily, but her okami smile was still in place. "And I hope Kurata-sensei didn't run his mouth yet… because rumored to be in relationship with him would be a nightmare!"

Yashiro inwardly thanked the higher power up there, because the lone flower of barren land called Tsuruga Ren's social life was still unclaimed. "Uhm, why is that?" He probed in casual tone, he couldn't ask Kyouko-chan's type openly but she could ask what she disliked in a guy.

"You have to meet the person himself, I don't like talking bad about someone especially since he _is_ my _tentative_ friend but if you don't encounter him in professional setting but social one. Almost everyone I know agreed he is not an easy person to befriend with."

Yashiro felt his hope for spring plummeted a little because Ren in spite of his gentleman image was not an easy person to befriend with. In fact Yashiro believed he was the closest to a friend Ren had, and the only one before Kyouko-chan came into their life.

While Yashiro lamenting over his dimming hope, Ren had a completely different concern altogether. When he started knowing Touya/Mogami Kyouko, the very first thing he learned about her was… she wore a mask, and occasionally slipping off of it when she was around people she was comfortable with. For some reason he was one of them, but tonight… she didn't take her mask off at all, not even once.

She had been smiling all night long, and it was not normal, even for her.

* * *

**One hour later…**

"I know it."

She jumped a little in fright, then slowly turning around to face her ambusher. "Tsuruga-senpai?"

He crossed his arms, sighing. "What are you doing? Leaving our hotel in the middle of the night?"

Uh-oh.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Matsunai Ruriko was exhausted, and suddenly she was overcome with another urge for a soak. She had took one in her own bathroom, refraining from taking one in huge public bath to avoid attention. However this late at night, there shouldn't be anyone in the huge bath and she could have it all to herself. That was her idea when sneaking out of her room.

She was horribly wrong because, one, there was a reason why this hotel let their bath open unusually late and she was not alone. Fortunately it was just one girl, and while she recognized Ruriko, she didn't make a fuss. The girl named Nase was cute and she complimented Ruriko's fair skin so in the singer's book that was double plus.

"I am a pro Go player, and the organizer of Go convention is nice enough to ask hotel management to open the bath this late for us."

So the reason the bath was still open was a Go convention, and they worked until very late.

"So you're pretty famous too…" Ruriko felt sorry for her though, imagining this cute girl had a fanbase consisting of old men old enough to be her father.

Nase just giggled, "Nah… a Shodan like isn't famous yet, though my coworker Touya Kyouko-chan is a rare case. She is also a model after all."

"You know sensei?!"

She nodded, "She passed pro exam with me. And sensei? Did Touya-san teach you Go? Sadou? Ikebana?"

"Sadou." Ruriko answered. "She is really good and strict." And extreme… She added under her breath.

Nase blinked, "Extreme?"

Ruriko blushed, dipping lower to the milky white water. "You heard that? Don't tell sensei I said that!" After she promised to be professional, the look on Touya Kyouko's face said there would be no mercy if Ruriko dared to be anything but dutiful student.

"No worries." Nase giggled, "I know she is very strict, and… extreme. After all most of us from Ki'in had heard of New Year Emergency at the Touyas."

"Emergency?"

Nase nodded, "It's a story from when I was still an Insei, my friends and I came to her house to greet Touya-sensei and his family." The Meijin's wife wanted her new daughter to socialize so she asked Shinoda-sensei, the teacher of Insei to ask them who was close in age with Kyouko to come. "She made quite an impression since even before introduced to us on the same day she was carried to hospital because she fractured her ankle and proceed to perform tea ceremony."

Huh? This sounded very familiar… de javu?

* * *

**In another part of the hotel**

Yashiro after ditched by Ren who disappeared -how he did it with that huge body?- had wandered over to hotel bar when he saw familiar faces. Go players from Touya study group, some sort of extended family to Kyouko-chan.

"Grasshopper for me." He ordered before turned to the two men sitting on the bar stools beside his. "So about the new year incident… it really happen? Ogata-sensei? Sasaki-sensei?"

Sasaki nodded, "Yes… she scared us to death when her eyes went blank, and she was sweating waterfall."

"And she was still wiping chawan with a smile on her face." Ogata added. "I have never seen Touya-sensei that scared since Akira's birth." He murmured, taking a sip of his Gin. "The following chaos to leave didn't sound funny back then."

"Chaos?" Yashiro echoed.

"You have heard Ashiwara-kun running to a door, right?" The manager nodded, "Well, he was not the only one in hurry… Amano-san stumbled over the exit that connected to Touya-sensei's garden and fell to Koi pond."

Ogata smirked, "Sasaki-san… you stepped on light snacks she served in your hurry to get our too."

"I know…" Sakaki shook his head, "We embarrassed ourselves that day I admit, but it's okay since afterward we can convince her to leave her spot."

"Convince? She fainted on the spot… it's no wonder with how much pain she suffered."

Yashiro couldn't help but imagine Kyouko-chan pulling a Benkei, the arrow-riddled, wound-covered giant who died gallantly after an epic battle.

"So uncute."

That comment snapped Yashiro out of his musing on heroic historical figure. "Eh?"

Ogata glanced at him, his cheeks was a little red from the alcohol influence. "I said… that girl is not cute at all, unlike most girls her age."

Yashiro felt offended on Kyouko's behalf. "She is very cute! She is sweet, a hard worker and a fighter!"

Sasaki just chuckled, "True… but Ogata-san didn't mean it as anything offensive."

"...?" The manager became confused.

Ogata laughed softly, "A fighter… yes, she is. Which is why she is not cute, because she fights too much… she keep up a strong front all the time and rarely shows her vulnerable side if not _at all_ and sometimes for the last three years I can't help but wonder…"

Did they ever knew the real her at all? The real Kyouko who was hiding beneath that mask of Yamato Nadeshiko?

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest…**

"Sleeping yukata is not for walking in the forest." Ren called her out, and the girl didn't stop walking deeper to the forest. It was still part of the hotel area, the golf course, but Ren didn't think it was less dangerous for a girl.

"Leave me alone, senpai." She was still not stopping.

Ren groaned, "It's late! You're a celebrity, what if something happen to you?"

"Like what?!" She snapped, still not looking at him.

"Dangerous man lurking at night to prey on girls? I am sure you have been taught about the standard warning for teenage girls." Ren told her, from what he heard in passing Japanese was more strict about it than in America. For someone who was adopted by a traditional family, even more so.

She glanced at him for the first time since their run in, and threw him a dirty look. "Aren't you the suspicious man following a girl in the-"

"I am a gentleman, what do you think I would do if I saw a depressed girl running to dangerous place at night like you did?" Ren pointed out, and before Kyouko could deny it he added. "Don't lie, your mask is already cracking…" With dim light around the pathway he could see her eyes were watering already. "Look, if you need a quiet place to cry… fine, but I will stay near-"

"I only show my tears to one man! And that's my vow since I am six!" She declared stubbornly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Ren was not amused, "So you want me to fetch one of the girls to comfort you?" She looked like she was about to cry and break any moment, and stopped just because he was there.

"I don't show it to girls either, just one person." She corrected.

"Your boyfriend?"

"No." She shouted, "Just leave me alone!"

"Excuse me? This place is quite deep in the forest, it's late and you're a girl." Ren listed on, "Leaving you alone as far as I am concerned is not an option."

"Then make it an option!"

This girl was going to be the dead of him, why she had to cry in the forest alone in the middle of night?! They kept arguing until they came to a clearing with secluded koi pond, it seemed the path was meant for hotel guest to use for jogging or morning walk. Ren was a little embarrassed to think Kyouko was that reckless.

"Touya-san?"

She sat on flat rock near the pond, her feet dangling a few inches above the water surface. She became really quiet even though she had been arguing nonstop with him on the way here, if Ren didn't know better he would have though she had become a statue.

Sighing in exasperation, Ren told her. "I will just stand here… do as you like and pretend I am not here. And I will pretend I don't see nor hear anything." He declared, then walked a few steps to the side where he could lean against a tree and keep an eye on her.

It was a quiet night and somehow her silence made it suffocating, for a while Ren thought she didn't take his offer but then she startled shaking. It was hard for him to pick her voice, muffled by her sleeve as she cried.

Looking up to the sky where half-moon was shining upon them, Ren sighed dejectedly. He wanted to give her privacy, but he had been taught to never let crying girl be by his father. As usual, his father's teaching won over so he approached, sitting with crossed legs beside her and reached out to pat her head gently. He could feel she had jolted at the first contact before slowly relaxing, from this close he could hear her choked sobs and see wet patch on the sleeve of her yukata.

"By tomorrow…" He began, "I will forget I have seen anything… or if I even follow a reckless girl in the middle of the night." He promised sincerely.

There was a long inhaling sound coming from her, and she became calm and no longer shaking. "Emp...ty…"

Her voice was so soft, he almost thought he misheard it until she repeated it in firmer voice.

"You will forget tonight right?"

"Yes." So whatever said today was just between them and would never be repeated ever again. "Alright." He got what she wanted. "So?"

She exhaled and inhaled long and deep repeatedly. "There is something I want… so badly since I was little." For her mother to pat her head and praised her. "Such a simple wish that if I tell anyone they will laugh…"

Because it was something she saw her schoolmates took for granted, they complained about nagging mother who didn't understand fashion, berating them for going on diet, and so on.

"Then today I was told… my wish perhaps will just be a dream…" Toudou-san told her that her mother was considering transferring full guardianship to the Touyas. She loved Touya family, they gave her warmth and place to belong. However she didn't want them to be an escape for her mother, an excuse so she could get rid of Kyouko.

The name Mogami was a link to her mother, if Saena severed that… the blood running through her body won't matter anymore.

"And I wonder… everything I have done until is for what?" She wondered out loud. " I tried my hardest but it's never enough! What left of me then if… if…"

If her mother really did give her away? All this time she was in bliss of ignorance, never asking why she was disliked, never complained, and never wanted to know. If the answer of that unspoken question was answered…

An empty shell that had lost all of her purpose.

"May I ask you something?"

Kyouko was ticked off, she had given in since he insisted on staying and promised to forget everything and here he had the gall to ask?! Usually she wouldn't be so ungrateful, but she was tired, sad and frustrated.

"... and Ikebana, did I leave anything?"

"What?" She looked up from her sleeve, showing him her flushed and tear streaked face. Did he just list down all of her skills?

Much to her shock, instead of looking at her straight in the eye like what a polite Japanese should do when asking a question, Tsuruga Ren turned his face away so quickly as if the very sight of her burned him.

"Wha… what the?! How rude!" She snapped at him, "I know I look horrendous now." She could see her reflection in the water, she cried too much so her face became red, thankfully not enough to swollen her eyes because she still had job tomorrow. Her hair was a little messy, and her yukata was wet from her tears but nothing to laugh about for sure.

"But a gentleman shouldn't turn away when speaking to a lady! Especially when she is feeling terrible!" She hollered at him. "Are you laughing?!" She guessed because his shoulders were shaking a little.

Ren in the other hand was not laughing, but blushing from his neck up to his cheeks. Because far from funny or horrendous, she was just so… defenseless! She'd better not showing those face to men with lesser self-control! Wide teary golden eyes, flushed cheeks, and biting moist pink lips. She was like asking to be attacked!

Willing his bodily reaction under control, he let out a long sigh before turning to face her. Thankfully now she was more angry, mumbling under her breath, and glaring at him. It was a cute expression but at least… not inviting. "Well, excuse me… I am not laughing at you, just disappointed that you didn't pay attention to what I said."

She froze before her expression morphed to shock tinged with guilt. "Oh, yes… I didn't! I was too caught up with my thought! I am so sorry!"

Now he felt sorry to make her feel guilty but he went on with it. "Anyway… your lack of attention to what your senpai said aside… what you feared off hasn't passed yet right?"

"N… no." Toudou-san just gave her a heads up for now, there was no telling if her mother would go through with it.

"Well, whether your fear come true or not… you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." He told her, "Especially if it involves going to secluded place in the middle of the night."

She blushed in embarrassment. "I… I have a roommate so I can't have privacy in my room, and my shift last until late at night so I only have the chance to blow off some steam now! It's not like I made it my habit to wander at night!" She said as she took out a small purse from the her pocket and shoved something bluish back inside, so quickly Ren only saw a blurry movement.

So she endured to her limit to the point at the first chance to vent she ran off on her own?

"Alright, I get it… Just don't run to the woods next time." He tried to pacify her once again rising temper. "Also about your hard work all this time… I am not sure what you're working so hard for but from what I see there is nothing _pointless_ you have done. From point of view of common people you're very accomplished at the age of sixteen, Touya-san."

She looked surprised at him, "Accomplished… how?"

Ren could feel impending headache or rather a migraine creeping in, as apparently his wild guess about this girl was _horribly_ right. She was very serious in learning her diverse skills, devoted even but she was never seriously _in love_ with them. So it was no wonder no matter how good she was at it, she didn't feel like she had accomplished anything. They were just the means to reach her 'goal' she was agonizing over now.

Even if she learned acting now, could it be something special for her or just another tool in her repertoire? Deciding to stop that train of thought Ren answered her, "Have you tried… to be in love with your work?" Before she argued he added. "Really in love with them to the point the whole world doesn't matter, didn't you say you admired the girls in audition for being so devoted in their dream to be a star? Do you have anything like that?"

A dream? Something she was so devoted to and the whole world didn't matter?

"Ah, that crashed spectacularly three years ago." She told him flatly, "And I have no intention to pursue it even if I'm given a second chance." In fact if second chance presented itself she would give it a swift kick to the end of the world.

"Is that so-"

"But…" She trailed off, "I think I start to understand what you're getting at Tsuruga-san… and why you were angry with me back then."

Back when he dropped her off to Haninozuka residence.

"No matter how devoted I am in my arts, my love for them is not sincere… I am making a mockery of other people who tried as hard. I am really terrible… person." To everyone around her who had taught her their arts, and rivals on the same field when she shied away from their rivalry. "Still… I don't know what to do with myself either." She said, looking down at her lap, hand clenched around her small purse.

She was not out of her funk yet but at least now she had something else to think about, a possible way out of her personal maze. "It's not too late."

"Huh?"

"It's not too late for you to start loving or start anew… you just have to keep your eyes open and you will find it somehow." Ren told her in firm tone, smiling at her gently.

It was different from his usual smile, not fake but kind and gentle. "Is that so… the _somehow_ is pretty irresponsible don't you think? Senpai?" She drawled on, standing up before marching back to where they came from.

Ren follower her, easily matching her stride with his longer legs. "If I am your senpai you should be more humbled to hear my wisdom."

"Wisdom? Are you feeling old, senpai?"

If she could gave him a smart retort, that meant she was fine now. Go figures, she won't stay down for long.

* * *

**3rd Day of Rin-Doh**

In her very core, Kyouko was a good kid so she couldn't keep a lie for long. So early in the morning as she resumed her duty as Ruriko's teacher, she admitted it front of the crews. "I am really sorry for the deception! But… well, it's for Ruriko-chan's sake, ne?"

Ruriko looked like she wanted to dig a hole and hide.

"Ne, Ruriko-chan~"

Ruriko was still looking elsewhere, "Uhm… right."

"She is not angry?"

"That's strange?"

"Why?"

Kyouko smiled at her benignly, "Ru-ri-ko-chaaan? I believe you owe everyone _something_."

She yelped at murderous aura dripping from Kyouko's voice, and proceed to catapult herself across the room and started apologizing profusely, and properly like a lady would with proper bow. "I am sorry for all trouble I cause you! I am sorry! I am sorry!"

"Ara…that's a good girl!" She covered her giggling lips with her sleeve.

Ren who watched Ruriko's one eighty change frowned, "How?"

"Ah, you see… this morning she came to my room to apologize. Blushing cutely as crying about being unprofessional and want to work harder, so she begged me to teach her everything and asked if I am well enough to give her that favor." She was giggling, recalling the singer in dogeza. Then she fished out her phone. "I even recorded all her promises to listen to my instruction, behaving better, and so on… it's official."

"...And then you reveal you're alright, and she can't take her words back anymore." Ren finished. "Isn't that a blackmail?"

She pouted, and Ren was surprised she could show this kind of face. "Nope… Ruriko-chan herself want to learn properly, this is merely disciplining tool or rather positive encouragement." She was smiling brighter this time. "She even call me sensei now."

Ren sighed, "Well… her determination to work hard is her own choice at least."

"At least?" Kyouko echoed, "How rude… it's a good start, and she is well on her way to the girl she used to be."

He scoffed at that, "I guess mission accomplished, even though it's mostly on you…"

"Yes, and you're just being pretty bait for us."

"Oi." Ren turned to her, eyes narrowing. "Are you…" Going to come over here? Had she ever consider it?

Before he could finish she had interjected, kicking the rest of his sentence across the room. "And I am joking just now… after all you helped to deliver such a superb performance my dear accomplish…" Kyouko said in simpering tone.

"...I see."

"..."

Ren eyed the imaginary discarded words he was about to say and decided to not push it. "...Is that so? I thought you have something else to say…"

"..."

"You're angry with me." Or something along that line, but it seemed it had nothing to do with last night. "Care to explain why?"

She gave him a look, "Because of Ruriko-chan I just remembered I owe you another one senpai." She told him and then marched across the room towards still apologizing Ruriko. There were a lot of peoples on the set, and Kyouko made sure Ruriko apologized to _all_ of them, including the staff in charge of clicker. So the two girls were out of the room to apologize to the rest of the staffs.

Yashiro scowled at Ren, "Are you and Kyouko-chan back to square one?!"

Ren scoffed, "What square one? And no… it's not like back then."

_I despise failure…_

He smirked and Yashiro backed away because never in his life seeing Ren like a cat that are a canary. "It's unexpected, but I lit a spark."

"What?"

"She is just being a sore loser, she always is… remember?"

"Right… I see." Actually he did not.

Kyouko avoided Ren for the rest of the day, and Yashiro was disappointed when he heard that on the next day Kyouko would spend the whole day working as Go pro.

* * *

**The next day**

"And so… I am here with my charge to speak with Touya-pro." Yashiro finished. "We're just going to say hi!"

The official from Ki'in, a man called Ishii-san raised an eyebrow at the actor and his manager, then to Shingai who was not making effort to disguise his wandering eyes around the convention. "Well… you have to wait because Touya-pro is over there." He pointed at one corner where the girl in kimono was sitting side by side with another female pro, surrounded by four go board and players who looked like officials from local government.

Another staff by the name Taki-san was shaking his head, "I don't recommend approaching a go pro in private at the time like this to be honest."

"Well… she is doing well over there but-"

Yashiro, Ren and Shingai gulped because they could tell she was smiling non-stop but her oppressive aura could be felt all the way from the other side of the room. At last they exchanged bows and the her clients walked towards the exit with satisfied look on their face, laughing as fanning himself with a paper fan.

The female pro beside her suddenly stood up and dragged Kyouko to their resting area next door, stunning the onlookers. "Ah, I am right…" Ishii-san muttered with a sigh, "Tension and stress for new Shodan every year…"

"Touya-kun is alright for sure… but Nase-kun is not feeling good at the moment."

"For sure."

? Not feeling good? They were just playing a board game right?

* * *

**Pro's resting room**

Shingai insisted so the three males were given access to restricted room with 'staff only' sign and found the female from named Nase was hugging standing Kyouko, and burying her face on her obi. "Hic… hic… I didn't become a pro to entertain those stinky and fat old men! They… hic! They're not even good player but-"

Kyouko just patted Nase's shoulder length auburn hair, sighing. "I know Nase-chan… but I think you have to stop crying, your tutoring shift start in half an hour… if you cry too much you will ruin your face."

She hiccuped, letting go of the kimono wearing pro. "Right… that hic! Would be horrible." She sobbed, letting her fellow pro to wipe her tears with handkerchief. "But I am still upset!"

There was a guy standing not far from them, a pro it seemed. He was taller than average, with tanned skin, large nose and red hair. "Everyone is upset." He sighed, "I would've taken that job off of your hands, but those official wanted _girls_ to entertain them…"

"They're disgusting!" She growled.

"Nase-chan…" The guy looked like a thug but apparently appearance was deceiving. "Not so loud and remember… you're still on duty."

"I know!"

Kyouko shook her head exasperatedly, "Be glad they're not coming back on later day…"

"Next year, they will… let's hope by then we're already a higher dan and free from this stupid obligation, then some poor shodan will entertain those guys."

"Kadowaki-san, don't wish such misfortune upon others." Kyouko chided him with disapproving tone.

"It's part of the job for Shodan on the bottom of pro totem pole… not a wish if it's true." He pointed out.

Nase harrumphed, inspecting her reflection on her compact. "I am not coming to Nagano ever again! I am staying in Tokyo!" She was just coming because she wanted to play with Kyouko-chan anyway! "Waya and Isumi-san owe me cakes since they went back ahead! Hum! Taking a head start for next tournament, how mean!"

Kyouko shot it down promptly, "Don't make unrealistic claim, travelling all over Japan is part of the job… Nase-chan. Honinbou League final takes place in Hokkaido for example." She pointed out. "And it's your decision to stay longer than anyone else because you wanted to enjoy Nagano as much as you could."

"Auuuh…"

"If that's all… I have some guests." And she marched to their direction. "Go wash your face, Nase-chan."

"Haaai~"

* * *

**Hotel Restaurant**

"Uhm… Kyouko-chan, is it alright to leave your friends be?"

"Why not?" She asked back, "My apologies you have to see that, but rest assured… they're fine even Nase-chan."

Shingai hummed, "This is the first time I saw the backstage of go pro world… not exactly all dream job it sounds to be. I mean… getting paid to play a game you're passionate for…"

"Kantoku… that's rude." Ren pointed out.

Kyouko just shrugged, "It's just another hurdle after passing the exam, everyone goes through this phase… I am surprised the staff let you in. They knew every year this happen when we have to grit our teeth, play, smile, and bow to sponsors with ego." She waved off their imaginary concern. "No worries… it's part of the job."

"The other girl cried…" Yashiro muttered, "Nase-chan, ne?"

"Nah… she is fine, don't be deceived by her looks. She just feels more at home in shady go salon with cloud of cigarette smoke rather than arrogant officials with expensive cigar." The three males looked surprised because the girl named Nase looked so normal. "In fact I think as soon as we're back to Tokyo she will hunt those place down to vent…"

"..."

"..."

That cute and normal looking cheerful girl?

"...That's one interesting girl." Shingai commented, "Hm… maybe I will direct a film about Go next. The world of pro and what's going behind the screen-" Then he stopped, "Oh, maybe not… later pro hopeful might get disillusioned about the world of pro or something."

"Kantoku…" Ren sighed.

Kyouko laughed at that, "Actually Shingai-kantoku most Insei and pro hopeful know what they're going up against…"

"Insei… are kids who are taken in by Ki'in to their go school, ne?"

She nodded, "Nase was an insei herself… and as much I would love to call insei is a happy class for youths to pursue their dream, it's not." Her smile turned sad. "Insei is ranked and it's updated every month… and depends on their talent it can take a long time to move from B to A class and only higher ranked insei of class A gets the privilege to bypass preliminary round of pro exam with outsiders. Not to mention… Insei are all students so they're under pressure juggling schoolwork and studying Go. It's not rare for either to suffer because of another… and pressure to quit is higher than to go on until they graduate. Every year there's only three new pro from Tokyo region after all… and this year is especially tough because only one of them pass."

Shingai whistled, "Huwaa… so entering insei is like one step away from your dream and also shattering them before it started. No wonder that Nase-girl is so tough."

"Stress level in their class is quite high I'd say…" Kyouko murmured softly, before taking a sip of her roasted green tea. "We're here to stay so we can't complain, especially… since the three of us trampled on at least sixty player's dream to be here."

"I smell drama here."

"Shingai-kantoku, if you're interested… you can speak to Kuwabara-Honinbou. I think he know enough drama of this world to last a lifetime."

Yashiro clapped his hands, "Oh, the Honinbou is the old man with impressive eyebrow right?"

Kyouko sighed, "Right…"

Ren fiddled with his phone, "Kuwabara-honinbou…"

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "Do you have to be so honest that you don't know and curious?"

Ren stared at his phone intently, "True, what an impressive eyebrows… are those real?"

"Your image, senpai… you should respect elderly."

Yashiro and Shingai snorted in unison.

Ren fiddled with his phone some more, and frowned. "Hm… for a small community it seems you guys are pretty close knitted group." He commented.

"Huh?"

Then a smirk that caught everyone off guard including Kyouko was pasted on Tsuruga Ren's lips, it was a boyish smirk that didn't fit his gentleman and mature image. Kyouko was _almost_ scared when that smirk was directed at her. "So, when you're going to tell us that you already have a nickname… princess of Go?"

"Huh? Princess off _**what**_?!"

It was only later Yashiro remembered, his charge had not solved anything with Kyouko-chan yet.

* * *

**Meeting Hall (That Night)**

"Who makes me the Princess of Go and since when?" Kyouko was tempted to shout but she was a prim and proper Yamato Nadeshiko, so she won't.

Ogata played with his lighter, frustrated he couldn't smoke inside and around their princess. "Who cares…"

"We call you that sometimes, Kyouko-chan." Ashiwara pointed out. "Why it's a problem now?"

"It's a problem when the whole Ki'in, and thousands of go fans out there call me that! It's embarrassing!" She threw her arms in the air to emphasize her point.

"You embarrass me this afternoon enough and deprave me of booze." Ogata pointed out irately.

Ashiwara grunted, "You're horrible when you're drunk, Ogata-san so I am glad Kyouko-chan spare us from drunk you after the first day."

Kyouko pointedly ignore them, "Ishii-san, why are you so quiet? Is there something you want to tell me, hm?"

The Ki'in staff and his peers gulped nervously, "Amano-san, where are you going? We're not done with the meeting yet~"

"Uh oh-"

* * *

**The next day**

"Sensei is on stage." Ruriko said, "As MC… seriously, what's with pro go player?! She teach, compete, and doing running commentary!"

Nase-pro introduced herself as Nase Asumi, shodan to the singer after fangirling over her voice and fair skin. "Ha ha ha… part of our job, usually higher ranked pro is the one doing commentary but Kyouko-chan is just so good at it. Not to mention she is very familiar with the one playing the game, Ogata-9Dan and Ashiwara-3Dan are from her study group."

Kyouko placed the magneting black button on the whiteboard and commented, _"Keima from Ashiwara-pro and that's a pretty daring move, considering he leave his center open for Ogata-pro."_ She sighed theatrically on stage. _"Be prepared Ashiwara-san, I think the topic of lecture this week is not clinging to your corners_ again _ne?"_

The younger pro playing snatched the mike from nearby table and shouted, _"Kyouko-chan! I have a plan! Really!"_

The older one, Ogata pro picked up his mike too and said, _"Say it through your hands Ashiwara, less talking more playing. And I agree with Kyouko-san, I am resigned for another lecture for yours truly from Touya-sensei."_

Ha ha ha ha! The whole room burst to laughter.

" _How mean!"_

" _You do have habit to cling to your corners territory as if they're the love of your life… Ashiwara-pro."_

" _I love them as much as Ogata-pro loves his fish!"_

" _Ashiwara... You're going_ _ **down**_ _."_

" _On goban, Ogata-san… keep it inside the nine by nine grid of our universe."_

" _Sure, milady."_ Kyouko twitched by the subtle jab.

In the end Ashiwara lose the game and sulked.

Kyouko cleared her throat, " _A brilliant trap Ashiwara-pro… but since you let Ogata-pro dominate the center…"_

" _Yes, yes… I cling to the love of my life."_

" _At least he is not in denial anymore."_ Ogata-pro mock-whispered, earning another round of laughter from their audience.

Kyouko cleared her throat, _"Ashiwara's love life aside… this is the last night of convention so please stay for the last round of teaching game tonight in this hall."_

An enthusiastic fan waved his hand up and asked, "Will you be here tonight hime?!"

She pasted an okami smile, inwardly cursing publicity and replied, _"I'd love to~ but it past my bedtime and I need my beauty sleep."_

" _Kids."_ Ogata-pro grunted.

Kyouko was ticked, and here she thought she would be lenient for the last day. _"And please don't treat this grumpy fish-lover sake tonight, because he will drive to Tokyo tomorrow and I have taken privilege to raid his hotel room's fridge."_

" _Kyouko-san… you…"_

" _Please~"_

" **Of course! Whatever you said!"** The audience answered. " **Hime!"**

Ruriko decided, "I want to be like her."

"Erm… just be yourself, Ruriko-chan." Tanaka pleaded.

* * *

**Next Morning…**

"She is already gone?" Yashiro

Amano-san nodded, "Yes… she had an urgent business to attend, and she passed a message that she apologize for not able to greet you this morning. She spoke to Shingai Kantoku though… before taking the first train back to Tokyo." He sighed, "The other pro did too… Nase-kun and Kadowaki-kun, they're preparing for Young Lion Tournament."

Ishii-san was shaking his head, "Well, if it's for that tournament it's no wonder the young pro are restless and catapult themselves back to Tokyo as soon as possible. This tournament is to confirm who is the strongest young pro."

"Is she realy?"

"She has a lot to live up to, being the rookie and Touya-sensei's ward is not easy." The two Go staff said before they excused themselves.

The manager narrowed his eyes at Ren who looked disinterested with the whole ordeal as drinking coffee on the hotel lounge. "Is she avoiding you?"

"Perhaps, I don't really care." They had an odd relationship, he admitted. Beside, it was not like she could avoid him forever considering they were from the same agency and she just signed modelling with sister brand of R-mandy. In fact he heard there would be joint photo shoot sometime next month.

* * *

**Tokyo (LME)**

She wanted to jump off of a cliff, or dig a hole for shelter, whichever was easier. Why Takarada Sachou's anniversary for first meeting with Mariko-san had to be today?!

"Look, that's princess of Go ne?"

"That old man game?"

"Didn't you see the magazine Zunon that just released? It's not old man game! The guys and girls they showed are damn cute! They're also stylish!"

Just last week she found out that Ki'in, desperate in their attempt to save Go in Japan society decided an image change was in order. So Nase, and other young pro plus insei were dragged to a project to feature the modern young generation of go player to erase the impression of Go as game of old generation. She was prominently featured as a Yamato Nadeshiko who in spite of her traditional upbringing was a rising star of LME.

' _And Young Lion Tournament is just around the corner…'_ Which made it a perfect event to promote Go for young people, and it won't be a simple event with thirty or so pro and Insei playing Go in big hall of Ki'in. The organizer was determined to raise the standard of tournament so it would be something almost as big as title match.

Too many distraction… she understood what Tsuruga Ren said, about how she would keep feeling unfulfilled, like an empty shell if she kept this up. Devoting herself without feeling the love for her arts, unlike…

_Him._

She washed her face in nearest washroom, glad to find it empty so she could have her privacy. The water was cool against her face and woke her snoozing brain up. She looked up briefly, inhaling a mouthful of air before turning her gaze to the mirror. Her reflection was that of a perfect traditional lady of old family, and she wondered…

It doesn't really mattered how she looked, it was how she put herself in perspective.

" **It's not too late for you to start loving or start anew…  
you just have to keep your eyes open and you will find it somehow." **

"Somehow I will, huh?" She smiled to herself, recalling what the man she called senpai told her. "Maybe… you're not a bad senpai after all."

She felt lighter than she ever had for the last three years. So first… She flipped her phone open and dialed.

"Hello Ogata-san, if you're free would you like to play with me in Touya Salon?"

" _What have gotten to you? It's unusual for you to go out your way for tutoring…"_ He wondered.

"Nothing… I just want to try my best for once for myself, even if I have to trouble everyone…"

A scoff could be heard from another end of the line. _"To win the Young Lion Tournament? Ki'in is going to make it big, I heard so it's a good opportunity…"_

She just smiled at that, "Winning the tournament would be nice, but first I want to win over myself…"

" _...how strange to hear our princess saying something like that? DId someone say something to you?"_

"Yes." She admitted, "Wisdom… from the best senpai I ever have." It was like magic, Corn's magic.

* * *

**CUT!  
And that's a wrap for chapter 6!**

**As you can see... Ren starts to get attracted to her as a man, or at least he thinks she is cute. Kyouko in the other hand didn't even think in that direction, not yet but the admiration is growing steadily.  
Ko Yong-Ha and Korean, I think it's given Kyouko would learn Chinese and Korean to please Kouyou-sensei who can't. She is very smart after all. She is not quite a friend with Ko, but her standard for friendship is not high considering her history. As she explained here... she doesn't have many friends, and she is awkward with them. Nase is the closest here but she look at Kyouko more like an older female figure than friend. **

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Kotonami Kanae, sixteen years old… Yozen High School. I aim to be the best actress in Japan and one day I will represent this country as the best in the world!"

Kyouko clapped for her, "Wonderful and ambitious dream, Kotonami-san. So- what happen with the audition?"

The future actress deflated and mournfully retelling her slip of the words that brought their eccentric president to tears when asked about idiot main character who sacrificed her all for her family.

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "That sounds like our president alright…"

"I am just being honest! What happen to freedom of speech?!"

**STAY TUNED!**

**And please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Episode 07**

* * *

**Episode 07: Friendship and Goodnight Kiss**

**LME**

The tournament was tomorrow and the publicity was _wilder_ this year, and Kyouko couldn't help but wondered if Go was really on the verge of extinction or something with how desperate Ki'in at promoting the game to young people. The article on talented youths of their generation was especially overkill, considering they purposely chose good looking pros and Insei.

It felt superficial…

She was afraid Kouyou-sensei would disapprove, but being the devoted player he was, the Meijin thought it was a good idea if more young people were interested in the game, shallow interest or not. If more young people thought it was not uncool to try their hands on the game, it couldn't be that bad.

Though some older pros thought otherwise, Morishita-pro was livid that Waya Yoshitaka, his student who passed a year before her appeared in camo and tank top, showing off his tanned skin. A lot of high dan was unhappy their students got involved to show off in magazine without their permission, then again… it was for the best in Kyouko's opinion. Especially most of them caved in when Kouyou-sensei himself bluntly declared they made him proud promoting their passion for their beloved game.

Kouyou-sensei was a closet romantic after all.

"Kotonami-san you came after all!" A masculine voice snapped Kyouko out of her musing, and she almost dropped her handbag in shock.

She looked at the section next door, and recognized matsushima from acting section with the girl from audition of LME. "Ara… that girl with photographic memory."

"Touya-chan! Come over here for a sec!"Matsushima-san called her, and after she was close enough the section head introduced the fair skinned beauty as Kotonami Kanae.

She smiled at the taller girl, bowing. "How do you do… I am Touya Kyouko."

"Right, princess of Go."

She stiffened at the nick, wondering why it spread so quickly like cancer.

"I heard you're described as lioness that stand on the top, but you're so…" Kotonami Kanae trailed off. "Demure?"

Matsushima gaped at her, he knew she was blunt but not this blunt! "Kotonami-san…"

"Why are you not in acting department and just modelling anyway?" She wondered again.

"...You're a very blunt person, aren't you?" Kyouko chuckled softly. "So what can I do for you, Matsushima-san?"

He sighed, relieved the girl was so serene unlike other talento that wouldn't appreciate Kotonami's bluntness. "Well… Kotonami-san here-"

"It doesn't make sense Matsusima-san! Why should I follow someone who is not in acting section?! At least if I have to start as an assistant, put me with someone who can learn something from!"

Kyouko blinked owlishly before turning her attention to the acting section head. "Another favor from Sachou?"

"Hai… you have done wonderfully with Ruriko-chan after all. Nakazawa spoke highly of you! So I am sure you can help Kotonami-san!"

"I don't need help!"

"Unfortunately, Sachou thinks you do and he is our boss. Deal with it Kotonami-san." Then he added, "And also… you better put that LoveMe uniform, because President's word is a law here and you will get nowhere if you disobey him."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kyouko blinked owlishly, "Love Me? Uniform?"

* * *

**L.A Hearts**

She decided since she was saddled with another problematic girl and on her own to boot, let's just start from introduction and went from there. Once in a lifetime meeting, who knows?

"I guess a complete introduction is in order Kotonami-san." She beamed at the taller girl.

"Ugh… you're not going to comment on this fashion disaster?!" Kanae asked hysterically, pulling the collar of her Love-Me overall. A neon pink overall that Kyouko admit was burning her retina.

Kyouko shrugged, "I am a model but doesn't mean I will criticize bad choice of color in someone's fashion, beside… this color probably make sense for our President."

"Thanks for sparing me from the horrible truth." Kanae grumbled, "So what are you for?"

"Even though it sounds like I am expected to be your therapist or _something_ I am not one so this conversation will not go to revealing your darkest secret, so rest assured…" Kyouko regretted her friendless status that didn't involve job, because then it would be easier to get Kotonami opening up to her. "As you know… I am Touya Kyouko, sixteen years old and a second year in Kaiou High School. I am a model for kimono line _Monogatari_ and occasionally for Avidy." Which was sister brand of R-Mandy she signed up recently. "I am also a professional Go player and instructor of tea ceremony."

Kotonami Kanae had to admit she was impressed, rich or not, that range of skills the girl acquired was admirable and she didn't sound smug at all about it unlike… certain prissy princess she was unfortunate enough to meet in this lifetime.

"Kotonami Kanae, sixteen years old… Yozen High School. I aim to be the best actress in Japan and one day I will represent this country as the best in the world!"

Kyouko clapped for her, "Wonderful and ambitious dream, Kotonami-san. So- what happen with the audition?"

The future actress deflated and mournfully retelling her slip of the words that brought their eccentric president to tears when asked about idiot main character who sacrificed her all for her family.

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "That sounds like our president alright…"

"I am just being honest! What happen to freedom of speech?!"

"To be fair that test is to assess your personality and line of thinking I suppose, and our President is famous for his obsession with love in any form." Kyouko explained to the somber girl. "As unfair as it sounds you fail because you say something he don't want to hear from his talento."

She glared at the go player, "Then what do you think? Have you read that novel? _Himawari_?"

"No… but I am sure it's typical determined girl with family problem, am I right?" She guessed.

"Right! It's so cliche! I mean… in real life that kind of family is bound spiralling to bankruptcy and the girl would never be happy!" She roared.

Kyouko nodded sagely, "Alright Kotonami-san, I can hear you… no need to shout."

She huffed, panting heavily. "But because I am talented." Kyouko had to admire her confidence. "It's a waste to throw me out so they accept me as reserve talento, and my first job is assisting you! A model! How is that make sense?"

"You have to ask Sachou that question, but I don't think you want to know how it make sense to Takarada-sachou." Kyouko told her honestly. "LME is a successful company because he is crazily brilliant or brilliantly crazy, not sure which, that's what my guardian who is also his sister in law said."

Kanae stopped at the latest info, the hilarious and fitting description of Lorry aside, the girl just admitted she was related to that president. "An apt description."

Kyouko smiled at her, "You're a good and fair person, aren't you? Kotonami-san… you won't accuse me for nepotism?"

The dark haired beauty scoffed, "I would have if it's anyone else… but I don't think Takarada-sachou is someone like that and I have seen your talent. Not to mention your portfolio in showbiz world so far is impressive for someone who just started for less than half a year…"

"...Is that so?" She took a sip of her tea, "I have nothing in the afternoon today, so what would you like to do next? Kotonami-san?"

"I am planning to join LME acting school…"

"So, you're starting over."

She moaned, "What else I can do? LME is arguably the _best_ agency for acting department… If I want to reach my dream I can't start anywhere else!"

Kyouko nodded sagely, "But Kotonami-san… I think you have the wrong idea here."

"Huh?"

"You're already accepted on your _talent_ alone, what's disqualify you is your mindset for family love…" Kyouko pointed out. "Why are you trying to get over it with technique again?" She asked the obvious.

Her head dipped low, depressed as she processed Kyouko's words. "You're right... going to training school would be a waste of money. I mean… learning acting formally would be good but it's not going to help my main issue…" She ranted. "But I don't want to get over it!"

Family issue… President had asked the wrong person to help this girl. After all her track record with family was not so good even though she was happy with her current family. The Touyas were given to her in silver platter, no issue whatsoever unlike her own biological mother and the Fuwas. Though from intense reaction of Kotonami, Kyouko had a feeling her family issue was alike with the main character from _Himawari_.

"I will spare you the details but my family is nothing but trouble for me, emotionally and _financially…_ " She huffed angrily.

Not pitying herself but if Kotonami could talk about it with annoyed face instead of darker emotion like hers, it was not as bad as her issue. "To be honest I am not sure how I can help, it's not like I can make you to like your family better."

"No, you can't." She agreed. "Beside… what do you know about family issue? You're from rich and old family right?"

Then she dropped the bomb casually in response. "I am _adopted_ , Kotonami-san."

Silence…

'Ah...gomen." Kanae for once in her life really felt sorry for being so blunt. She didn't know Touya Kyouko but she was sure _adopted_ was almost synonymous with family problem, and a heavy one rather than comedic like hers.

"It's alright, Kotonami-san." She assured the taller girl. "For now… why don't we exchanged email and number? If you want to take a look at training school, you may… since Matsushima-san wants you to follow me around for a while so you should take your chance now while I am taking off period from modelling."

She nodded, "Oh… thank you." At least she got someone very reasonable and sympathetic, Kanae supposed. "Why you take off day from modelling?"

"A competition comes up." She beamed.

* * *

**Young Lion Tournament**

She was on fire today and the intimidating aura she emitted was the perfect copy of the famous Meijin.

"You know… sometimes I wonder if Touya-san is really adopted and not Touya-sensei's real daughter." An insei with neatly combed brown hair and square glasses perched on his nose commented when their _Hime_ took a seat in the corner and… meditate.

They never knew why, but she had this habit of sitting in the corner and stayed still like a doll until someone called for her attention, they just assumed she was meditating. Which was a very Touya like thing to do, except she was adopted Touya but still a Touya.

Isumi just chuckled softly, "Well, she can be very intimidating like Touya-sensei."

"Kyouko-chan is on fire for some reason even though her mood lately is bad because of her nickname… I think I feel sorry for the Insei who will play with her today." Nase said with sheepish laugh.

"Who is the unfortunate soul for today?" Waya asked. "I will not see her until the third round unless I got beat before then."

"It's Fuku." Komiya, the other insei told them. "He is talking with his mother over there." He pointed at the ten years old who was sitting in another side of the hall.

Fukui Yuuta was the youngest Insei in class A, and one of the best. He specialized in fast paced game, and ironically had an easygoing personality that didn't match his swift play style.

Waya snorted, "That means, the first match would be the fastest recorded in Young Lion Tournament to end…"

"This coming from the guy who lost eight out of ten against Fuku back in Insei class?" Ijima, the insei with glasses asked sarcastically.

The tanned go player rolled his eyes, he was no good in speed go so naturally Fuku was hi natural enemy. "Is not that Fuku is so weak, more like… challenging Touya in battle of speed was like asking for a swift death."

"Perhaps… but anyway, is this really our usual Young Lion Tournament? Because the last time we had this sad hall with folding chair and not… a Ryokan hall. "Isumi trailed off unsurely.

Nase shrugged, "We got a new sponsor… I heard, his name is Uncle Long Legs."

"What kind of name is that? A pseudonym? Why did he sponsor this young pro tournament anyway?" Unlike other big tournament, Young Lion was more like a private event considering the one involved was young talents who had not made big name for themselves.

"Something about spreading love."

"Alright… let's just forget our generous sponsor and enjoy…" Waya decided as soon as the topic veered to _that_ territory. "It's hard to get use to this new… situation though." For busy teenager at the peak of their spring of youth they were sadly lacking in that area.

Komiya, another insei added. "And also, I don't remember media aside from Go weekly coming last year."

"Exposure." Someone answered and the pro and Insei jumped in unison.

They patted their chest, where their heart almost escaped their ribcage. They _knew_ her steps were as light as cat, they never get used to her appearing out of nowhere. "Ohayou… Kyouko-chan." Nase greeted her. "So, are they here for you?" Today was orange-red hakama, sunset colors that matched her eyes nicely, Nase commented in her mind, Nase noted Kyouko-chan wore light make-up too today and the boys were blushing cutely.

"No… I hope not, I think they're here as part of Go promotional champaign. Like that interview we had last week." She explained with a tired sigh. "Why can't we just play in the hall as usual?"

Isumi sweat-dropped, "For someone who appeared in magazine quite often lately, you still don't like exposure as usual, Touya-san."

"In fact…" Waya trailed off, "You hide from them when you could, but… how are we gonna run from this one?" He hated interview himself, especially because his choice of fashion was questioned because he played Go. Since when Go player couldn't wear tank top and camo?! Couldn't they just play in peace?!

Touya Kyouko raised an eyebrow at him, "Run? We signed up for this as part of our job when we get our certificate, Waya-kun."

"Really?! I didn't see it-"

"It's in our contract." His peers informed him in unison.

"Really?" Obviously Waya didn't do what people with common sense did, reading the contract properly, even the fine lines.

Nase face-palmed, cracking one eye open she tapped Kyouko's shoulders when a couple of journalist made a beeline to their group. "Kyouko-chan!"

"Isumi, you go too!" Komiya hissed, "You're our safest guy."

"Did you guys just decided to throw me and Touya-san to the wolves?" Isumi let out unmanly squeak.

"They're just nosey people with camera and recorder." Komiya reasoned. "No big deal."

Then why didn't you deal with them yourselves?

* * *

**In another part of Tokyo**

Sho was bored and at the time like this he was glad he didn't move to his manager's condo like he wanted yet. Because his uncle didn't care about Sho's cool image so he could watch whatever he liked on TV, and ate chestnut pudding. Maybe staying in his uncle's house was not so bad, the ban on bringing girls home aside.

"Is there nothing interesting at this hour?" He wondered, and froze when the TV showed the face of his childhood friend. "Kyouko?!" He read the name and her profession, pro go player and model. He wouldn't recognize her if not for the subtitle.

She was smiling on TV, not one she learned from her mother but demure smile that was mostly hidden behind the her wide sleeve, eyes lighted up in amusement as she spoke. _"Yes, this is my first Young Lion Tournament, unlike Insei and young pros here… I was just a spectator this year."_

" _How exciting! So this is also your first tournament as a pro, Touya-pro?" The reporter asked._

" _Yes, it is."_

The reporter turned her attention to the side and the camera zoomed out, revealing a handsome boy with dark hair was standing beside her. "WHO IS THAT GUY?!" First Tsuruga and now a nerd?! A good looking nerd but still! Still nowhere near his level of course!

" _Isumi-pro, what do you think about Touya-pro's first participation in this competition? Will she be a tough rival to beat? We heard you're also a strong candidate to win this."_

" _Ah, of course… even though we never play in official tournament all of us here know Touya-shodan is very strong, and it would be a tough game against her."_ He answered politely. _"In spite of dreading sitting across her, we're all looking forward to test ourselves against each other."_ Then he let out a sheepish laugh, _"Unfortunately for me I have to get to the final to meet Touya-pro and our peers won't make it easy for me."_

" _Or me either."_ Kyouko added with a smile. _"All of us are here for a good game."_

" _Youth… time to challenge yourself at your earnest I suppose."_ The interviewer said in patronizing tone. _"But how about other things? You two seems very close Touya-pro, Isumi-pro… perhaps there is something special here?"_

"WHAT?!"

**Back to YLT**

Isumi blushed at the query, while Kyouko just chuckled in response. They also just realized they had done a mistake to presume the reporter was from education program Ki'in called, this was reporter from gossip rags who took advantage of the open event, smelling blood of popular youths with little to no experience with media.

It was BOOST, the gossip rag Shingai-kantoku cautioned her back in Nagano because they were hanging around the hotel for Tsuruga-san. So they switched target to her. Boost was a magazine though so perhaps these guys were affiliated with them or something? She narrowed her eyes, searching for a shady figure. It didn't take long for her to spot one, wearing thick jacket, sunglasses, baseball cap and masker.

Whatever made them decided to hunt her, she as unhappy with them. Just because she was new so they assumed she would be an easy prey. _'Isumi-san, get a hold of yourself! Don't blush here!'_ She cleared her throat, giving cursory glance at the nametag of the interviewer's left breast. "Well, Sakai-san… you obviously _don't know_ us, is this the first time you interview young pros like us?" She asked in a tone of a teacher chiding her student.

All eyes whipped to her direction, Sakai-san gaped in shock. She expected denials, or even stuttering from these teenagers, but not admonishment. "Erm, yes… this is my first time."

Then Kyouko let out a sigh and gave the woman a patronizing smile, and much to her surprise the rest of young pros followed the model's cues, exchanging amused glance, and smile as if there were some secret codes Sakai didn't get.

Then hell broke loose, as in the other young pros takes turn to tell her about their social life or the lack thereof when Go was not concerned. To add the cream on the top, they threw in so many technical terms that send her head buzzing like a bee.

"In short we're on the age when we make most of our career as a pro player, we have to _if_ we want to leave illustrious career as a legacy to future generation." Kyouko summarized, then she halted before giving her peers a guilty look. "Ara, did I just make it sounds like we have no social life and old minded?"

Nase wiped nonexistent tear from the corner of her eye and said, "Nah, you said exactly what we have in mind!" She raised a thumb up. "Though I am sure some teenagers our age are watching this live think we're weird. But you see… aren't some guys and girls are so into their club? Unlike them we just happen to have opportunity to get a job that fit our passion earlier than most."

Isumi nodded sagely, "Yes, it's our choice to walk on this path and it's a harsh path full of obstacles so if e want to make it to the top we have no time lamenting about our lost youth."

"Go is our youth anyway, it's not like we're missing something." Waya added.

Sakai gritted her teeth and was about to open her mouth to stir the topic back to juicy ones instead of inspiring speech they were going with. "Still, romance isn't-" Out of option, and you were all good looking teens. Surely they had juicy gossip to share!

"I hope that answer your questions, Sakai-san." The princess of Go swiftly cut her off, "It's about time for the tournament to start! Thank you for the opportunity, and we hope we will show the best game today."

Then one by one the young pros leave, giving the reporter curt bow and off to their assigned place. There was nothing Sakai could do but closed the interview awkwardly. She had lost her chance to get tasty news from apparently not easy prey, and most likely disappointing her viewers with interview from something that should belong to educational program rather than entertainment news.

Unknown to Sakai, certain singer who turned the TV off didn't see the rest of the interview and assumed the Princess of Go had introduced her new prince charming to Japan to spite him.

* * *

**LME, the next day…**

Fortunately for Kyouko, her childhood friend had no talent to be a criminal so he didn't check the tournament schedule on Ki'in website and went straight to LME in hope he could see the girl and give her a piece of his mind.

He was of course stopped by the receptionist, who was not amused the singer demanded to see one of their talents without appointment, and even more so when he tried to charm his way in. She was LME's employee, she works for the biggest entertainment company in Japan and attend for the best stars in the country. She was definitely not impressed with a boy who was ten years younger trying to hit on her, and she was not blind to not see his gaze wandered to her generous bosom on occasion.

Not to mention her boss himself told her to not give even an inch about their Kyouko to Shou Fuwa. _"She is in delicate time now, Sawada-san. So don't let that Fuwa boy to disturb her, I will take responsibility myself if Akatoki is displeased with how we treat their star."_

So with her business smile she informed him, "We're so sorry but without appointment and express permission from Touya Kyouko-sama herself, we can't set a meeting or disclose anything for you Fuwa-sama."

In fact because Kyouko's connection with their President, a lot of info about her was hushed up to prevent nepotism rumor. Though in Sawada's opinion as lowly employee of LME, not even one job the polite girl got so far could be result of president's meddling.

"Look." He growled, "I just want to talk with her, why it's so hard to see Kyouko?! It's not like LME's most famous star or anything." Not like him who was already on the top of music industry.

"Perhaps not yet." Someone interjected, and Shou whirled around to see a man with glasses in neat blue suit gazing coolly at him. "But Kyouko-chan is our most promising talents and we don't take kindly to people who come without appointment demanding to see her. You're also harassing our staff with your insistence, Fuwa-kun."

Tsuruga's manager?!

He narrowed his eyes at the manager. "Who give you permission to call her like that?!"

"Kyouko-chan herself of course." Yashiro returned, "I suggest you remove yourself from our office, before our security did. Unless of course, you want to start a scandal here."

"I need to see her."

Yashiro frowned, recalling how insistent the brat following Kyouko-chan and his client. "I can take your message if you want…" They ran to Kyouko-chan often enough nowadays in LME with her increasing modelling job and this afternoon they would see Kyouko-chan.

"Why the heck you, Tsuruga's manager can take message for Kyou-"

"Yashiro? Why are you arguing with Fuwa-kun in front of receptionist?" Came his client who most likely here to check what took Yashiro so long.

Shou scowled, he recognized that infuriatingly calm voice. "Tsuruga Ren."

And there he was, the pinhead actor of LME. "Good morning, Fuwa-kun… looking for Touya-kouhai I presume?" He asked the obvious, his signature smile firmly in place. "She is not here today, so there's no point bothering our staff, is there?"

"Where?" He growled out.

Ren knew where she was of course, after all President himself asked him to pick her up from Ki'in in few hours. He was not sure how the eccentric President found out -most likely Yashiro- but he deduced correctly that Kyouko was more open with him so just in case he wanted Ren to take care of his surrogate niece. He doubted very much losing the tournament was what the president worried about, and if Takarada Lorry was worried Ren was sure allowing this boy anywhere near Touya-san was not an option.

"I am afraid I can't tell you, especially since it seems like you don't have the best intention in mind to see her." Ren said pointedly, making a mental note to suggest to President to ban the singer from LME building all together.

Shou tensed at the accusation, "I would never hurt her…" He did it once deliberately, but that was a just a slip of a tongue and he was more angry with his parents than to her.

"Does it matter when the lady herself doesn't want to see you?" In fact Ren was pretty sure Kyouko was trying her earnest to avoid Fuwa Shou. Then again the singer was a troublemaker.

Although… that look in his eyes, he felt guilty?

"Ah, that's for Ren right?" Yashiro's voice snapped Ren and Shou out of their thought, and their attention refocused to the delighted manager.

Sawada-san had a beautifully wrapped bento box in furoshiki out on the reception table, and Ren recognized the light blue cloth with row of posing crane. Or rather the sense of humor of the sender.

"Uhm… I can keep it for you a little longer." Sawada-san said reasonably, "You're still in the middle of something after all." Namely convincing the singer to leave in peace.

Yashiro huffed, "We're in hurry to our next location, so give it to me. It's almost lunch time for Ren after all!" Then he took the bento and frowned, "The wagashi?"

"Oh yes, it's here." She bend down a placed a small clear box made of plastic, inside there was a wagashi shaped like white anemone with anko paste on the center, around it was bluebell flower shaped like a nest.

Yashiro snatched the box and wagashi, then skipped towards Ren to present it to him. "Here, your lunch!"

Shou's eyes went wide at the bento, he recognized that unique flower shaped knot his mother taught Kyouko. "Why did she make you a bento?!" He shouted at Ren furiously.

Ren gave the singer an unamused look, "It's none of your business I think." If it was anyone else he would explain properly what the bento was for, but with Fuwa, Ren was sure an explanation didn't worth the following trouble. "Let's go Yashiro." Ren said as his manager followed him to the nearest lift.

"Oi! Wait!" Shou would run after Ren, but his hands were seized by securities the receptionist called.

"Sir, would you please leave? Or…"

Fuming, Shou put on his cap and sunglasses on before marching out of LME building with more questions than before he came in. One thing for sure, Tokyo changed people, and Kyouko was no exception. He'd never thought Kyouko would be that _kind_ of woman, leading that nerd guy and Tsuruga on.

* * *

**Back to the Tournament  
**

"As for this hand…" Suddenly a shudder ran through her and Kyouko looked around wildly, as if a rabid dog would came out of nowhere and jump her.

"Touya-san?" Her opponent asked, "Are you alright? Is the air too cold or something?"

Kyouko shook her head, "I am fine… let's continue the post-game discussion."

Why she felt like she had to kill certain idiot with no common sense.

* * *

**Inside certain Silver Porsche…**

Yashiro was losing his mind, Ren guessed. Where did his serious and professional manager had gone, and replaced by this squealy version? "So? Why Kyouko-chan made you lunch? Is there any progress with you two I'm not aware of?" He asked eagerly, "She even sent me an email that she drop a bento and a wagashi for you this morning with Sawada-san to make sure you get it."

The actor sighed, "I don't know this progress you're so enthusiastic about." He told his manager flatly, "As for why she made me lunch **…** it's nothing special, it's just IOU lunch because I've been a very nice senpai to her."

Yashiro tutted, waving his forefinger. "Reeeeen~ no girl have given you anything for such a simple and platonic reason in three year I've been your manager."

He rolled his eyes, "She is not most girl, and the extra wagashi if anything make it clear she has a completely _platonic_ reason to give me a bento."

"Huh?"

When he came to Japan, _Hanakotoba_ was one of the first Japanese cultures he learned about because as a gentleman and a Japanese it would be strange if he was not familiar with it. "It's common sense, realy. She is an Ikebana artist, remember? Bluebell means the she is grateful and white anemone represents sincerity, so the message is… _'I am sincerely grateful'_ and nothing romantic."

"Why today?" Yashiro pressed on.

"Today is final for her first tournament, it must be nagging her mind that she think she is indebted so she send me a bento to ease her heart." Ren reasoned with a sigh. "She just want to concentrate on her game, Yashiro." Which was so typical of her.

Yashiro narrowed his eyes, glancing at the bento and wagashi sitting on the backseat curiously. "Not romantic, huh…" Leaning back to the backseat, chin raised as he stared at nothing in particular Yashiro Yukihito said his thought out loud. "But sending sweets and flower instead of simple handwritten message or email should be charming enough, don't you think? Regardless of how innocent the content is... I'd say the length she went through just to say she is sincerely thankful to you is romantic."

That was the usual Yashiro talking, the logical and observant manager stating his analysis. Not the squeally shipper he had became after Kyouko came to their life.

He had to admit that was not an illogical observation, but to Ren he didn't believe that girl had romantic inclination in regards to him. Sure, what she did was heart touching but that just mean she was a sincere girl and a romantic at heart just like…

Kyouko-chan.

' _Right, Kyouko-chan did these kind of things too back then… in cuter and innocent way rather than refined like Touya-san does.'_ Like taking care of him when he got heat stroke, sharing ramune, and singing for him. She did those things because Corn was her friend, but the one who had special place in her heart is _Shou-chan._

THROB!

"Huwaa!" Yashiro pushed himself back against the backrest of his seat when Ren stopped his car abruptly. "What the heck, Ren? Don't stop all of a sudden."

Ren was not listening, _'Just now…'_ He patted his chest experimentally. _'I feel a tiny prick like pain in my chest.'_

"Ren, oooooi Ren?"

Back then he felt this pain occasionally too when Kyouko-chan was talking about Shou-chan, and didn't allow him to call her without honorific. _'I didn't think much about it since it subsided quickly though.'_

"Ren?"

"Oh, I am sorry Yashiro-san… it's just chest pain."

"WHAT?! We should go to a doctor right away!" Yashiro put his gloves on and fumbled with his phone to call emergency number.

Ren regretted answering honestly, "I am already fine though… it just felt like tiny prick like pain." He held the tip of his thumb and forefinger together to emphasize the scale of the pain. "Around my heart… it's not so bad."

Yashiro's worried face morphed to full blown grin, "Reeen… that's a symptom of love!" The spring had come!

WHAT?!

* * *

**Young Lion Tournament (FINAL)**

Isumi-san was her opponent in final, and to be honest she was a little disappointed the prediction came true. She had no complain about her opponent of course, Isumi-san was a very strong player and worthy to stand in final stage. She just didn't want spectators clamoring about how obvious they would play in final as expected, and rumors started just because of this game.

Even though that reporter had been banned from the area by Ki'in, the result of tournament would be announced by Ki'in and Go weekly and somehow that alone might be enough fuel to feed rumors. Oh well, they could always laughed the rumors off again. As her fellow young pros had learned that laughing them off was more effective than fretting over it.

"Please."

"Please."

They exchanged bow and Kyouko grabbed a handful of black stones from her container. Isumi-san then placed one white stone on the goban as his wager. She gently placed her handful of stones and started to set two stone apart at a time, counting she had put fifteen stones. Odd number, so Isumi-san won black and she got white. She pushed her black stones goke towards Isumi-san while the boy did the same.

And the game began.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi…

Unlike usual Young Lion Tournament, the Ki'in had set up a tatami platform with red umbrella that usually used for outdoor tea ceremony as a stage for the game on beautiful garden of the Ryokan. Which was why the tournament started very early in the morning to make sure they had plenty of sunlight by final round.

Pachi

Placing her stone before tapping the timer, Kyouko narrowed her eyes at the time left in hers and Isumi-san's. _'He is being overly cautious… we're barely halfway and he already used more than half of his allotted time.'_

Maybe she should contemplated her moves carefully too.

* * *

**Spectator Area**

Just a few feet away from the stage Ki'in placed lines to separate the platform and viewing area, arranging rows of folding chair for spectators to sit on and large screen for them to watch the game.

"This is getting boring." Waya couldn't help but commented as he watched the screen that displayed top view of their goban. "Fuku's match with Touya is more interesting…"

"It ended in thirty minutes." Komiya pointed out. "It's hardly boring when the game just flashed before your eyes."

Nase nodded in agreement, "Still… it's frustrating how Isumi-san dragged this on. They each have two hours, but at this rate it will stretch until sunset."

Komiya pointed at the studio lights placed not far from the platform. "We don't have to worry about running out of sunlight I think."

A few rows behind them, a lawyer cum go player was having a conversation with his coworker. "She is doing wonderfully."

"Is that so? I know nothing of this game… so even if you tell me she is winning or losing, it doesn't matter." The female lawyer replied curtly.

Toudou-6Dan sighed, "Mogami, could you please quit saying that?" He whispered to her with a hiss.

Mogami Saena frowned deeper, "I am being honest that I'm not interested, and I am here because you deceived me." He asked her to come with him, claiming there was intelligent show she had to watch. Technically he was not lying, but Saena didn't want to be here, and not to see her daughter playing the game her adopted father taught her.

Though… it was untrue that Touya Kouyou was the one who taught her this game first. It was the elderly couple who lived near her old home, and more than happy to be saddled with duty to watch over her daughter. The old man was an avid player, and regional champion for amateur tournament. He passed away when Kyouko was six and Saena passed her over to the Fuwas. Yayoi had heard occasionally Kyouko played with their guess to entertain them with her Go. Kyouko had played this game since she was four, so twelve years of playing and Saena never imagined she could be a pro.

She had to admit the girl was doing very well, though she was not sure what to think about her modelling job but so far Kyouko had not modelled anything indecent.

Still… if Kyouko was doing well why Saena had to be involved at all with her life? Why can't she be happy without Saena, when all she could give to that girl was rejection after rejection.

* * *

**Player's stage**

Kyouko made her first mistake in this game not on goban, but with letting her gaze wander briefly to the spectators and caught the sight of her mother frowning. Not at her, but Saena didn't look happy and when she wasn't Kyouko's mind went haywire

Pachi

' _Ah.'_

' _Huh?'_

Pachi!

Isumi couldn't believe what happened just now, Kyouko made a mistake with placing her stone one grid lower. He collected his earning, taking three stones and placed it on the lid of his goke. He had exploited the weakness on reflex, and now he felt guilty because obviously something was very wrong with his opponent. Small part of him was happy his instinct had decided for him before he could waste even more time agonizing on exploiting her mishap or not.

She was sweating now, and trembling slightly as her hand reached out for her goke. She even missed her goke, as if she was blindly reaching out for it. _'What come over her all of a sudden? Is she ill?!'_

Kyouko was in turmoil, she never made a mistake before in Go. Definitely not one as ridiculous as misplacing her stone! Still… her mother was watching this game, she couldn't lose… she was not allowed to lose! Even if the opponent was Isumi-san!

Pachi!

* * *

**Spectator Area**

"Just now…" Komiya trailed off in disbelief.

Waya nodded, "Definitely a mistake, Touya didn't do mistake… something is wrong."

"Is she alright? Kyouko-chan's play all of a sudden…" Nase trailed off. "She is usually very careful and now she is being aggressive."

Ijima nodded in agreement, "Is she angry with Isumi-san for taking the advantage?"

Waya narrowed his eyes skeptically, "I don't think so… it's fair for Isumi-san to exploit her weakness. Rather than anger I'd say she is frantic like… this game hold her life on the line kind of frantic."

"Really?"

"It's just my guts, it's not like I understand Touya."

Waya had no idea he was right, and Toudou who sat two rows behind them was paling rapidly because he had a perfect idea of what just occurred. Kyouko-chan saw Saena, shocked and distracted, she misplaced her stone. And now with Saena here, the girl was hell bent to win this game no matter what.

"She is slaughtering that boy."

"Is that so?" Was Saena's disinterested reply.

Toudou was miffed now, "Can't you… I don't know wonder what's happening up there?" He wondered as looking back at the screen, noting that by now the game had reached yose and the boy was on penalty time, limited to making his moves every one minute.

"Is she losing now?" Saena wondered.

The 6Dan whipped his head to the side, overjoyed Saena at last showed a little interest. "No, no… they're about even but Kyouko-chan is advantageous position because she still had allotted time left while the boy is on time limit penalty already." And he was very intimidated by Kyouko-chan's aggressiveness so…

* * *

**Game area**

Pachi!

The last stone was placed and the two players did mental calculation, the monochrome battle ended in 67 vs 70 moku, and with komi Kyouko won by 2.5 moku.

' _I won!'_ Kyouko was more relieved than happy when she finished her mental count. ' _Okaa-san I won!'_ She turned towards the audience, and saw Saena standing up from her seat and left without sparing even a glance at her direction.

"Thank you very much." Isumi's solemn post-game greeting snapped her out of her daze.

She hastily returned it, "Thank you very much."

As they both rose from their bow, Isumi asked. "Touya-san… are you alright?"

Slipping the mask back on her face, she replied. "Yes… I am fine." Then once again with her head bowed she said. "I am so sorry Isumi-san."

"Eh?"

She never knew that glass trophy could be so heavy when the organizer presented it to her in midst of clapping audience, and felt so undeserving when she touched the cold and translucent surface. She couldn't even look at her fellow Go player in the eyes when they congratulated him gracefully, because when she laid her eyes on the trophy she couldn't stop traitorous thought.

'What is this trophy for?'

If it didn't earn her mother's approval.

* * *

**Half an hour later (After-tournament Party)**

"Her biological mother was here, and left without a word." Ijima, one of the insei informed his group of friends.

"Shit."

It was a public secret that Toudou-sensei had repeatedly brought a woman that looked like older Touya Kyouko to amateur competition and other Go related events. They didn't know the detail but Kyouko's adopted status was enough clue to tell them she was estranged from her mother. Toudou-sensei trying frantically to cheer the girl up and failing spectacularly in the corner supported their theory.

"I can't even feel terrible for losing." Isumi admitted, "Toudou-sensei shouldn't have brought that woman here…"

Waya sighed, "And she is smiling again…" Waya always had good instinct and while he knew Kyouko was naturally polite when she was unhappy her smile was unfailingly fake. "Great job Toudou-sensei… he ruined our tournament."

"Don't worry, I have sent someone to cheer Kyouko-ojouchan up so there is no need to blame the poor man who has her best interest in mind, is there?"

The Go players turned to the side and gaped at the sight of tall man dressed like an English gentleman carrying a can with a monocles over his eyes.

"Who are you?" Waya asked.

The man twirled his curly moustache daintily before answering, "I am uncle long legs."

Their newest sponsor? Why this guy was so… flamboyant and sparkling? And was that a buttler behind him? What should they do? Thanked him for his generosity or asked about his costume or…

"Isumi-san." They were saved from making hasty decision by Kyouko herself, "May I speak with you in private outside?"

The handsome teen took one look at her smiling face and nodded. "Alright." And followed her to the exit.

* * *

**Ki'in's lobby**

"I am so sorry…" She apologized, bowing profusely at him.

Isumi blinked in confusion, "There is nothing to forgive, Touya-san… whatever you think you're at fault for, you don't have to apologize for it."

"But."

The older pro rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Touya… we're all make mistake, but you don't have to beat yourself over it. Please relax a little… we may be your coworkers and rivals in Go, but it doesn't mean we can't be your friends too and friends forgive when you make a mistake."

She looked up, confusion written all over her face but also hope. "Friends?"

Isumi inwardly panicked a little, _'We did have some crazy speculations when she was introduced as adopted daughter of Touya-sensei out of nowhere.'_ However he was not prepared to see her looking so out of her depth on the prospect they wanted to be their friends. _'What kind of life she had before she came to Tokyo?!'_

"Yes! We do! So please don't be so formal with us… you're welcome anytime to hang out with us!"

Out of nowhere Nase had teleported herself beside Isumi, it seemed the girl and Waya had excused themselves from the party. "Isumi-san is right! Call me Asumi, and we can go to eat ice cream!"

"Do you mind coming with us to eat in fast food like McDonalds? It's not healthy and not your cup of tea I am sure… but we can just chat and you don't have to drink soda or the fries, the salad is not so bad-"

They stopped when they saw Kyouko pinching her cheeks, both of them to the point leaving a red marks on her face. "Is this a dream? Hanging out with friends, eating ice cream, and chatting in fast food restaurant…" She trailed off in dreamy voice.

In unison Isumi, Waya and Nase averted their eyes, _'The sparkle in her eyes hurts!'_ They should have done this years ago if this was the kind of reaction they would have gotten! Apparently they were sorely mistaken about her stern and stiff personality.

Nase was crying now, "When you're free Kyouko-chan?! We can have sleepover in my house, I will invite other girls from Insei class too!"

"I will invite you to our next round robin tournament in my place!" Waya added.

Isumi struggled to think what to offer and decided. "How about coming to my study group?"

Without warning Kyouko tipped backward, and they yelped in shock. But thankfully someone caught the princess before she could hit her head and straightened her back to standing position. "Careful there Touya-kouhai… you're scaring your friends."

"Huh? Senpai?" She looked up, "What are you doing here?"

The three pros lost their ability of speech at the sight of super famous actor. "Tsu...ru...ga Ren?!"

He smiled at them and once again their tongue became numb. "Konbanwa, I am Touya-san's senior from LME and… since it's almost her curfew. Do you mind if I take her back home?"

"Sure!" Nase squeaked, "Uhm… just don't forget to email me later, Kyouko-chan!"

She just nodded numbly before following Ren to his silver car.

* * *

**Touya Residence**

Akiko waited for her adopted daughter anxiously at home after Toudou - _that reckless man-_ told her what happened in the final round. Why he wanted Saena to see Kyouko playing was beyond her but Akiko didn't see how the horrible woman could change her mind about Kyouko. The sadou instructor knew Saena's past, after all she had hired a detective to do a background check on Kyouko's mother.

While she only knew the outline about the biggest failure of Saena's career and her out of wedding lock pregnancy, in her personal opinion how Saena treated Kyouko was unreasonable. After all that poor girl had done nothing wrong, and for her whole life she tried to make Saena happy and proud of her. And yet… that woman didn't even deign to give Kyouko even a shred of affection.

Then Kyouko-chan would be able to let go… even now, Akiko felt terrible if she was to sign that form even though Saena had all intention to give it to her in silver platter. It was like cutting off all hope that girl had for her mother.

"What should I do?"

RING! RING! RING!

Sakura-san was out shopping so she should pick the landline phone up herself, maybe it was from Ki'in. She picked up her bigger notes just in case they were changing Kyouko-chan's or Kouyou's schedule, the last time she used the small ones by the phone she had trouble writing everything up.

"Moshi-mo-"

Before she could finish her greeting, voice of an angry young man assaulted her eardrums. _"YOU SOUL-SUCKING DEMONESS, HOW DARE YOU LEADING GUYS ON LIKE THAT?! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT HUH?! IN YOUR IKEBANA SCHOOL?! HOW MANY GUYS YOU'VE PICK UP IN TOKYO HUH?! KYOUKOOOO"_

" **Excuse me, young man?"** Akiko intoned, feeling unfamiliar heat on the pit of her stomach, she was in dilemma, worried and this young mad dared to call just to shout insult at her daughter?!

" _Huh? You're not Kyouko?"_

Akiko made her guess, "Is this Yayoi's prodigal son?" At the choked noise from the other end of the line she pressed on. "Shoutarou-kun right?" The gulping sound confirmed it. "Listen, young man… if not for Kyouko-chan I would wonder how Yayoi raised her children, but obviously the fault lies on her son and not her… Have you no common sense to call just to spout insults to our Kyouko? With baseless accusation no less…"

" _But on TV, they said-"_

Akiko lost it and slammed her fist on the table. "I don't know your problem with my daughter young man! But as someone who has been raised beside her, you should know she is not that kind of girl! And what people said on TV shouldn't matter! Now! Don't you dare bothering my daughter ever again! Don't call this number, and you should get out of her life!"

" _You can't tell me-"_

"You would be surprised." Akiko said in calmer tone, her eyes glinted like steel. "If you think we're powerless against… _rising star_ like you, my family have plenty of connections and I can make your life miserable enough."

The brat didn't know the way of the world well, and he had no idea entertainment industry was heavily reliant on sponsors like Go world was. The difference however, her husband was a respected figure so the sponsors bow to him not the other way around. A punk like Yayoi's boy still had to bow to his sponsors, and with his attitude he would never gain their respect.

" To the point you will crawl back to your mother and beg her to take you back!" She finished.

"!"

"Good night! And I hope I will never heard of you ever again! Fuwa-kun!"

SLAM!

Akiko huffed, satisfied with herself. "That feels good." She had to admit. "I can't say I never want to scold that horrible boy at least a little since I know he hurt Kyouko-chan." It felt like accomplishing a long life ambition. Now… she had to circulate a neighborhood's notice that Fuwa Sho was banned from entering their neighborhood, she didn't want that boy anywhere near her Kyouko-chan.

In another side of Tokyo, Sho had his second shock of the day that not only he threatened twice, he was also banned from two place simultaneously. First LME, and now Touya residence and its neighborhood.

* * *

**Back with Ren and Kyouko**

She was not wearing her mask in fact Ren suspected whatever her friends did just blow her mind. Though Ren as a human felt really sad a girl was _this_ touched by simple offer of friendship, and surprised that all this time she didn't know they wanted to be her friends.

"I can't believe it."

"What you can't believe?" Ren asked, "They want to be your friend, it's that simple."

Kyouko shook her head, "No, I mean… in the past I was…"

"In the past you were…" Ren echoed in confusion.

Then she launched on a long rant, "I was being ignored by all my classmates, having my desk thrown away… my books and lunch too! The books occasionally were torn apart and scribbled on, I even got flowers on my desk! You know… in memory of me even though I am not dead yet! They hoped I am dead! I even have to check my indoor and outdoor shoes all the time because they put thumbtack in my shoes and… all other cliche bullying I am so ashamed to admit but it's true story of my life!"

CKIIIT!

"Kyaa! You almost run to it!" Kyouko squeaked.

Ren stopped the car on the side of the road, "I am sorry but it's just…" Not just shedding mask, she didn't even give herself any face! He had seen glimpse of her real personality from time to time, but it was still surprising to see her showing it at full force like this.

"Funnily cliche?" She tried.

"Excuse me, I know you have doubt in my humanity on occasion… but I think I'd at least sympathize when a girl confessed to me she has a horrible school life in the past." Especially since Ren himself was no stranger to bullying. "I think I get why you're so in disbelief that the other pros… offered their friendship to you, but they sincerely want to be your friends from what I saw. There's no reason to doubt them, I think?"

"But."

"If you doubt them any longer, it would be just rude." He told her flatly. "Beside your bullies never offer their friendship to you, so it's no reason to second guess them…"

A gloomy air descended upon her and then she said. "Right… is betrayed by your supposed only one and best friend is a good reason?"

She threw him another hard ball, and Ren wondered if it was wise to push it any further. "Is it Fuwa?"

She sighed heavily, "That obvious huh...?"

"Then rest assured, because even though I don't know them personally I am pretty sure you wouldn't want to be anywhere near them if they're anything like Fuwa." Ren pointed out. "You would avoid them like you did Fuwa."

She looked stunned at his statement before her lips trembled, then she laughed softly. It was a nice sound she made and he couldn't help but fascinated. "You're right… why am I so idiotic?"

Ren strengthened his hold on his driving wheel, because once again this girl showed her defenseless face and it was as bad as before. "You better didn't show that face to someone with less self-restrain." He grumbled under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something, senpai?"

"Nothing." He told her flatly, "Is that all? Because you didn't let everything out now, I can't drive in peace."

Then once again the cloud of doom descended upon her, and Ren was partly"Ah… right, even if there's wonderful people want to befriend me, a terrible and unworthy person like me…" Then she added, "Just drive senpai, I don't think what I will tell you is anything shock worthy…"

Ren sighed and the car started again, he cursed the President on his mind, because her issues was strangely getting too similar with his. Small but vital parts, as in thinking she didn't deserve good things in life. "Why?" and yet he couldn't leave her alone.

Her expression became firm, lips pulled to thin line as she looked straight forward. "Today… my determination wavered in the middle of the game, I was distracted and made a mistake."

"A mistake." Ren echoed.

"Of course… my opponent, Isumi-san quickly exploited that mistake and I didn't blame him the slightest. He did what he should have done." Kyouko closed her eyes briefly, "It was me who did something inexcusable…"

She wanted to win no matter what but not with honorable intention.

"Isumi-san is a cautious player… especially against opponent he know is on his level or above, and… so his weakness is mentality."

Ren recalled Isumi was the handsome boy the pro back in Nagano commented was a good player, but Kyouko was a tougher one. So what he meant was this. "What did you do?"

"I quickened my pace… and played even more aggressively." She threw away defense and started a full blown assault to Isumi-san's territory. "Against any other opponent it would be a valid strategy… but against Isumi-san it's the same as intimidating him, and forced him to slow down his pace because he wanted to be careful… modern go is played with allotted time you see, so if we run out we would be limited to make moves in determined time."

Ren narrowed his eyes, "You made him wasted all of his allotted time, and push him to a completely uncomfortable situation." Her competitive spirit was really scary, and if she could manipulate someone in a game he couldn't help but wondered how good she could be in acting.

"Hai… I… didn't think of it that way back when I play, I just want to win, I don't even think how I play may affected my opponent negatively. It's… not unusual to play mental game in Go but it's… not honorable and I…" She trailed off, "I don't even want to win for the same reason other young pros had… I thought if I win I will… get what I wanted and when I didn't…" She glanced at the box that contained her trophy. "I don't want the trophy anymore… I feel like there is no point in winning, even though I am now the strongest young pros for me… it doesn't… make me happy at all. Everyone are so happy for me and yet I…"

The actor sighed, "Yes…" He reached out and patted her head gently, "You're very terrible and I suppose you have to take responsibility with graciously accepting their offer of friendship."

"But-"

"If you feel guilty… yes, you may feel guilty all you want but it's about your job. Friendship is something personal." He pointed out. "What would they feel if you rejected their sincere feeling?"

"...Terrible I guess…"

"So?"

She fished out her phone, "I will email Nase-chan about my next off-day, and tell Waya-kun and Isumi-san when I can join their study session."

"Good." Ren sighed in relief, that another heart to heart talk was over. Other girl just needed a little of sweet talk, but with Touya Kyouko he had to listen from the start to the end. She bounced back again in no time though. "And we're here… Touya residence." And as expected a large traditional house with impressive garden.

As a gentleman, regardless whether the lady know he was not a real one or not Ren went to open the door for her. She even willingly offer her hand, and Ren once again couldn't help but amazed such a petite girl had artisan hand. "You have beautiful hands, Touya-san."

She looked stunned by the sudden compliment and turned around to face him. "You're really a casanova, aren't you… senpai?"

"No, I was being honest."

"Being able to say such a shameless thing is something only a playboy could do." She returned to him flatly. "I think I owe you more than just lunch this time."

He smiled at that, "It's delicious… even though I don't like sweets, the wagashi is really good."

"I am glad my cooking fits your palate…" She said with a smile as her cheeks blushed beautifully, she was always happy to get compliments for her cooking.

He groaned, "You really should watch your expression around men."

"Huh?"

He crossed his arms, "You know, let me do you another favor…" He beckoned her over and turned the side mirror of his car so he could show her reflection. "Don't make this kind of expression around other guys with less self control, you're like asking to get attacked."

Kyouko looked curiously at the mirror, confused why smiling with blushing face was in anyway dangerous. "Huh… I don't really understand."

"I don't think you do… but just be careful."

"However is that mean at least you didn't find me ugly?" She asked innocently, sensing his hesitation to answer she added. "Don't worry, I won't be offended if you did and if you didn't I will not translate it as love confession because I am not one of your squealing fangirls who wants to be held by a man they just know from TV."

Ren sweat-dropped, now he got why she was biased against celebrity before. For a proud girl like Kyouko it must be a slight to see other girl reduced to squealing mess over him. "I did say you're beautiful before…"

"With make-up…"

"Even without make-up I'd say you're not ugly, you're pretty cute." He admitted, that was just honest observation without hidden motive.

She smiled at that, "Thank you, then I suppose it's fine if I try this one shameless thing."

"Huh."

"Let me tell you something, senpai." She said, holding a palm up beside her cheek in whispering gesture.

On reflex, Ren leaned in, wondering what she wanted to whisper to him. Then something velvety and soft touched his cheek gently, it took him a while to compute what she just did. She withdrew after a few moment and looked at him with curious eyes, head tilted to the side adorably. "Yep… an A grade playboy, at least you're a nice person, senpai." Then she gave him a deep bow. "Good night, thank you for everything and have a safe journey." Without further ado she turned around and made her way to the door of Touya house, unlocked it, got inside and locked the door.

Ren watched until he couldn't see her silhouette anymore and dashed towards his car. Then slammed his forehead against the steering wheel. "That girl! And I just warned her no less…"

* * *

**Kyouko's room**

She knew very well she was blushing like mad but she couldn't decide it was more because she was embarrassed or frustrated. "He said one line and make me become all flustered like a silly girl." And she gathered all her courage to do the unthinkable and he didn't even bat an eye!

"Hmph! Never mind… it's a silly thing to compete with a playboy anyway." She sighed tiredly as she took her small purse out of her bag, and pulled Corn out. Smiling at her most precious treasure, Kyouko gave the water sapphire a gentle pat. "Listen Corn… today is a wonderful day even though it's a little sad as well. It's strange but I didn't have to take you out to absorb my sadness today because Tsuruga-senpai listened to my problem like your owner used to do…"

She kissed the stone lovingly.

"Isn't that strange? He is so… different from Corn and yet… I feels so comfortable around him like when I'm with Corn and become so… open." She sighed wistfully. "Corn, I miss you so much… my fairy prince."

That night she was dreaming of the clearing and a fairy prince with golden hair and green eyes.

**CUT!**

**Some development at last and here is Mouko-chan~ Hope you love this chapter and another development in RenXKyouko though as you can see her daring stunt is more because she want to try to make him flustered rather than for romantic feeling. As shown in this fic, she is even more competitive than in canon. She also made a terrible mistake with thinking Ren is a 'safe' guy because she felt he is a little like Corn.**

**My little brother is a very safe guy in his school BTW, he is popular and the girls are very comfortable draping themselves all over him and not worried he will take advantage over them. I don't get this phenomenon myself, but girls in my country tend to be more reserved and yet they're too comfortable around my bro and sometimes I feel sorry for him.**

**It didn't stop me from making Ren suffer the same way LOL**


End file.
